Kingdom Hearts: Soleil Seekers
by StealthStrikers
Summary: A special dragon's world has been consumed by darkness. His world destroyed, he will thrust into an adventure he never thought possible, making lifelong friends and fierce enemies. Rated T to be safe. OCxAqua. Future OcXAqua Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing within this story.**

 **Chapter 1 of Kingdom Hearts: Soleil Seekers**

* * *

He was falling. He was falling through the sky, soaring past memories of his life... Meeting his friends... Encountering the legends of his world. Who is he you ask? He is Sun Dragon, Balle du Dragon. He's a humanoid dragon with orange skin and a beige flaming underbelly and red hair that is burning hairstyle including on the tail, he has a hexagon-shaped sun mark in his chest, he has two horns and has a goggles. His attire includes white gloves with red backs which have long red and black cuffs with fasteners. He's also wearing a black neck brace and crimson hakama, a long, crimson red trench coat with gold studs, emblazoned on the back of this coat is the white fiery kanji for "Ultimate Sun Chief", and black combat boots with his feet claws popped out. He also has white sports tape wrapped around the palms of his gloves, the soles of his feet and his lower forearms and legs

' _What's... happening?_ ' Balle thought. He couldn't move whatsoever. Still... something kept him from panicking as though this was natural... Suddenly, he felt his head hit water. He continued to fall as though he was still soaring through the air. As he neared the rapidly approaching ground, he began to slow. Slowly his body righted itself.

Balle took a deep breath, surprised he could breathe at all. He looked down, he was standing on a strange black surface, all around there was nothing but darkness. He took one step and gasped as thousands of doves flew off, revealing a circular, stained-glass platform. Upon it lay an image of a large and muscular dragon with bright red-orange skin and wearing golden horned helmet with two smaller spikes that sit on either side of a red gem on the forehead. He has a short face and a jagged mouth line, although toothless it does have two short tusks in his large lower jaw and two smaller spikes on his chin. His eyes glow with a yellow golden. He also has golden ornaments all around his body, wears a blue Japanese Sea Festival-like attire with oceanic wave designs and a red and white tasseled rope belt along with with chains around his waist. It's main weapon that he carries around with him is a staff that resembles an anchor and the dragon seems to be surrounded by the ocean.

He looked around. "What... happened?" he asked the surrounding darkness. "Where am I?"

 **Value friendship.**

 **There is no time for being indecisive.**

 **You must be strong.**

 **Your path is set for you.**

 **Your journey begins at the dead of night.**

Balle jumped a bit as he heard the bodiless voice. It sounded far-off and unclear.

Three pedestals appeared before him, each bearing an item.

The voice was gone. Balle sighed and looked at the items floating above the pedestals, wondering if he was meant to take one of them. He walked over to the first item he saw, a sword. "Wow..." he whispered. The blade felt perfectly natural in his hands. In fact it felt as though it was an extension of his arm. "It feels perfect."

 **Power of the Warrior: Invincible Courage: The sword of terrible destruction. Do you accept this power?**

Balle stared at the blade and nodded. As soon as he did so, the sword disappeared and the pedestals suddenly fell through the glass, which caused it to break. With a startled cry, Balle fell down onto a different pedestal. This one was of a red dragon with beige accents that wears a golden crown with four horn-like extensions shaped like flames and "earrings" that are similar to those of old Chinese Emperors. The exhaust-like ports on the back of his body create "retractable" wings as well as a ring with a sun-like design. He sports gigantic red and golden gauntlets on his hands with spikes on his knuckles as well as grey armor with red an golden accents that cover his chest, his shoulders and his legs. He has four fingers on his clawed hands and three on his toes, standing on top of the mountain.

 **You have chosen the weapon of the warrior, you must now prove yourself in combat.**

Balle gasped as, suddenly, silvery-white creatures with unzipped heads began appearing around him. "What _is_ that?"

 **You are in danger. What do you do?**

He froze when he felt scared. ' _What am I supposed to do?_ ' Balle thought frantically as the creatures approached him. Suddenly the same sword appeared in his hand. "The sword..." Balle whispered. "Then I'll face it head on!" Balle replied to the voice. Once again the sword felt natural in his hands... Somehow... he knew what he was doing...

Three of the enemies surrounded him. He had to fight them off. "I'll do what I can..." Balle muttered. He chose the one in front of him and charged, sword raised. "You're in my way!" he yelled as he approached the creature. He swung the blade, slashing through the creature. The strike stunned it and Balle continued his attack. He slashed again and finished with a stab. The creature disappeared in a shower of blue sparks. He felt something within him flare and quickly sidestepped a blow from behind. He skidded around the creature so fast it caused a blur. The creature looked around wildly, as did its comrade.

' _What was that?_ ' Balle thought as he rained combos on the creature before him.

 **Reaction Command...**

' _Oh_ ," Balle thought. As the second creature was destroyed, Balle felt the third creature strike his shin with it's knife-like arm. Balle cried out in pain as he jumped back. The creature attempted another low blow, but this time, Balle was prepared. He jumped to avoid it. ' _Whoa!_ ' Balle thought frantically as he jumped five times higher than normal. He ended up behind the creature and didn't waste any time in destroying it.

Suddenly semi-transparent stairs appeared before him. Balle waited, but the voice didn't come. He shrugged and went forward. The next pillar was of May kneeling in what seemed to be prayer. A forest was in the background. As Balle took a few steps, black shadows began forming and turned into 3D creatures. They were black with claws, antenna and yellow eyes. Balle started for a second before the sword appeared in his hand once more. He charged at the black beings and began raining combos on them. He found them moderately easier than the silver creatures.

More stairs appeared before him, he quickly climbed upwards and came to the next pillar. It was of a big white dragon with big black and white wings with golden feathers, and a long black and white tail with gray spikes. He eyes are green and have a black spot on his right eye. He has white and black arms and his feet are black and white. He has black and white dragon horns. His dragon form have a red diamond on his chest and he wears golden armor with red and black accents laying on the grass. Shooting stars streaming in the night sky. There was only one thing on this station. A chest with a large keyhole on it. Balle approached it and impulsively tapped it with his sword. It opened, revealing a small bottle containing a greenish-blue substance. He read the label. 'Potion: Heals minor to moderate injuries. To use, toss into the air and say the name of target. If using on self, toss into the air and do NOT say a name.'

Balle shrugged he had taken a couple hits in the last few battles. A bruise or scratch here or there. He hesitantly tossed the potion into the air. He felt his injuries healing immediately. ' _Wow_ ' Balle thought. ' _That's amazing!_ '

The floor suddenly shattered. Balle cried out in alarm as he fell downwards. He was surprised when he landed without harm. He looked around. This station was of a boy with spiky brown hair in a red jumpsuit that has shorts that goes a few inches under his knees, a grayish unzipped short hoodie, a crown necklace, white fingerless gloves, and big yellow shoes; Balle also noticed that the portrait has a duck being, a dog being, a boy with shoulder length hair, a girl with her hair that goes a few inches under her ears, a boy with spiky light colored hair, an older boy with dark spiky hair, and a girl with hair that just reaches her shoulders, plus the platform is colored blue and the boy has what appears to be a key-like sword that has a yellow guard around the hilt, and the key chain has the mouse head. The background on it is an island with a tree that has star shaped fruits.

 **Your final task is now at hand... Now face your fiercest enemy...**

Balle looked around alarmed. He saw nothing but darkness. He looked behind him, and saw nothing but his own shadow... Wait... The shadow was getting larger! It suddenly grew two yellow eyes that glared hatefully at him. The shadow formed into an enormous figure with snake-like hair. Balle took a step back. ' _My fiercest enemy is... myself?_ '

 **Don't be afraid...** Balle could actually distinguish the voice this time. It was distinctly female. A white light flashed in front of him. Floating there was a star shaped symbol attached to a string. Balle took the object. It was fiery red in color and, though not made of anything fancy, was beautiful nonetheless. It reminded him of the fruit in the image of the station. **We are connected... Bonded... Don't let your fear control you...**

Balle nodded, feeling assured and placed the charm around his neck, tucking it into his coat. The sword once again appeared in his hand. The creature attacked. It sent a punch at him, which was dodged by Balle. The trainer took this opportunity to jump and strike its face. The monster roared in pain. It then began shooting what appeared to be missiles. Balle yelled and ran to avoid them. He rushed at the creature once more before raining combos on its face. Balle then stabbed his sword on his sun mark as he pulls the sword out from his chest with so much power and spirit as his clothes begins to be safely blown by the wind. Balle extended his weapon as he jumps up and goes near the suddenly appeared sun, the sun was absorbed into an dark orb as it was sealed and clumped together as it became a giant hammer with an engine, Balle attached his blade into the hole as he pulls it and twisted it as it extends. The hammer's engine started as Balle begins to swings it around and around.

"Balle Burst Smasher!" Balle swings as he slams the Smasher at the creature that roared upon contact with the Smasher. It stared at him for a few moments. Balle stared right back. Suddenly Balle felt himself sinking. He looked down and saw that he was sinking into darkness. Balle began panicking.

 **You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

He thrashed all around while the monster slowly faded away. The sword disappeared from his grasp. The darkness began consuming him

 **So don't forget: Don't be afraid... I'm here.**

Darkness consumed him.

* * *

 *****Obtained High Jump*****

 *****Obtained Good Luck Charm*****

 *****Obtained Finisher: Balle Burst Smasher*****


	2. Chapter 2

Balle suddenly shot up. He looked outside, everything in his world was shrouded in darkness, an unnatural darkness. ' _What's happening?_ ' Balle thought. He quickly rushed out of his house. There were no lights on anywhere. The streets were dead silent. Suddenly the shadows began moving. They formed into the same creatures that were in his dream. ' _Those things again!_ ' Balle thought panicking. They quickly surrounded him.

"Get away from me!" Balle shouted. The continued advancing. He saw a long stick in the corner of his eye. Balle made a dash for it, quickly scooping it up. One of the creatures lunged at him. He quickly slashed at it, only for the stick to phase through the creature. The creature slashed him with it's claws, thankfully it was only a minor wound. ' _This doesn't work!_ ' Balle despaired. ' _What am I supposed to do?_ '

He tried focusing on the sword from his 'dream'. Suddenly the stick was enveloped by a bright silver light. Balle closed his eyes to the glare. The creatures shrank back, startled. Balle opened his eyes and did a double take. ' _Wha- What?_ ' In his hands and mouth were three strange weapons. The one in his right hand was white and blue, it had two white angel wings for a guard, its shaft held two hearts, and the teeth of the blade were designed into the Kanji for 'hikari' which means light. A key chain with the a star that resembled the charm he received in his dream was attached to the pommel. In his left hand was a vaguely similar weapon. The hilt guard is comprised of two black bat-like wings extending downward. The shaft was deep black and the teeth were designed into the Kanji for 'yami' which meant darkness. The key chain was a black crown. They were both weapons of beauty in their own regard. In his mouth is a strange one. The guard is a deep, pastel blue color while the handle itself is a deep indigo. The shaft is light-blue and rounded, ending with an orb past the teeth, which are formed by a spike and a five-pointed star of the same color; this results in the weapon having a double-edged appearance. A gold rainguard is at the bottom of the bar. The key chain is a five-pointed gold star and it is attached to the hilt of the weapon with a silver chain.

Balle felt the strange presences from before, suddenly he didn't feel so alone anymore. He felt his confidence surge. Balle had no more time to think, as the creatures began attacking. He slashed at two different creatures at the same time, both disappearing with one blow. He twirled around and slashed at two more that were approaching. He then spun in a full circle, striking all within range of his weapon. Within no time the creatures were gone. Balle looked at the weapons again. ' _The mightiest weapon of all?_ '

 **The Keyblade.** It wasn't the same voice as his dream. In fact it sounded more like... a memory.

' _Key... blade?_ ' Balle was about to think more when he suddenly saw more of the shadows forming. He looked around, he was surrounded once again, but not by a small group. There were far two many. Balle swung his Keyblades at the nearest ones, destroying them. He twirled them around and leaped at another. It was strange, it felt as though he knew everything about fighting with them. He spun in a circle, destroying all of the creatures around him. Slash. Dash. Slash. Repeat. He suddenly felt a weight on his back and saw one of the creatures had leapt on him. He threw it off only to have another take its place. It appeared that single moment of letting his guard down cost him, soon every one of them were jumping on him until he was forced to the ground. The creatures became shadows once again and began drawing him in. He saw everything around him turning into darkness. Soon he was engulfed in nothing but darkness.

' _No..._ ' Balle thought. He reached out to the darkness. The last thing he was aware of before losing consciousness was a soft hand gripping his as he began glowing gold.

* * *

 *****Obtained Oathkeeper*****

 *****Obtained Oblivion*****

 *****Obtained Starlight*****


	3. Chapter 3

He was back. When Balle awoke, he found himself atop yet another pillar. The pillar was similar to the last, only this time, he was in the place of the brown haired boy. Said boy was now in one of the the circle images.

"What's going on?" Balle asked frustrated. Was he dreaming again? Had the whole thing been a dream? What about those creatures? It all seemed so real.

"That's because it _is_ real." A familiar voice said. Balle spun around, before him stood a pretty blue haired girl who's a little younger than him. Balle looked at her suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Balle demanded. "And what's happening to me?" She smiled at him.

"My name, is Aqua." she told him. "And you're currently asleep right now."

Balle blinked. "So... I'm dreaming?" he asked. "None of this is real?"

She shook her head. "Just because you're dreaming doesn't make this any less real." she told him. "This place," she gestured around them. "is your heart."

"My heart...?" Balle asked confused. "Wait... you're that voice from my dream!" he realized.

Aqua nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm the one that helped you during your Awakening."

"My Awakening?" Balle asked.

"It's the trial that all Keyblade wielders must go through."

"Keyblade..." Balle breathed. He looked down and summoned the weapons. Aqua's eyes widened.

"Three...?" she shook her head. "Amazing... you really are the Messenger of Light."

"How do you know that?" Balle asked her, dismissing his Keyblades. She shook her head.

"A man in a red cloak told me." she said. "He was the one that helped me first contact you."

"What was his name?" Balle asked, unnerved slightly. Again she shook her head.

"He didn't tell me." she smiled at him again. Balle realized something. He was wearing different clothing! His current clothes still has his coat. There was a strange silver badge over his hearts. He still wore his crimson hakama along with black and red cowboy boots with sun symbols. On his left arm of his coat he saw what appeared to be a gold, ruby red and silver armor that extended from the shoulder to the elbow.

"You know, I'm not even going to ask why I'm wearing different clothes..." he muttered. Aqua still heard him, however, and giggled.

"You see that armor?" she said, pointing at his shoulder. Balle nodded. "Touch it." Balle complied, and he was enveloped by a silver light. When Ash opened his eyes again he found he was looking through a visor.

"Whoa!" Balle cried. He looked at himself and found he was wearing full body armor. It was gold, ruby red with sliver trims. Its torso and chest is covered with gold armor that sports the small badge symbol in its center. The rest of the armor on its arms, legs, and chest are predominantly ruby red and silver. Its pointed, armored boots are black and gold and its upper arms and thighs have wide, supplementary armor with gold edges covering them. The armor's helmet is gold with a silver chin with jagged "teeth" and the same symbol has gold color adorning its forehead. The helmet is also decorated by three long, thin, silver pikes on its top and sides. Its hands and neck are covered by a black material. "What is this?"

"It's a special type of armor given to apprentices from their masters." Aqua informed him. "That armor will protect you from darkness as you travel between worlds and allows you to breathe in space."

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Balle yelled. "Worlds? Space? What are you talking about?" Aqua grimaced.

"Those creatures you fought in you world are called the Heartless." she said. "Heartless are peoples' hearts that have been corrupted by darkness, lacking a body or soul.."

"So... they came out of the residences' hearts?"

She shook her head. "No, they were after _you_."

"Me?" Balle yelped. "Why?"

"The Heartless fear the Keyblade." she said. "They were after _your_ heart."

"The Keyblade...?" she nodded. "What is the purpose the the Keyblade? Why was I given mine?"

"The Keyblade chooses it's wielder by the strength of their heart." Aqua said. "The wielder's duty is the protect the worlds."

"So I was chosen to be the worlds' guardian?" she nodded again. "Just how many worlds are there?"

Aqua shrugged. "Many, I don't think anyone knows for sure?"

"And I have to protect them all?" Balle cried. She raised her hands, signaling him to calm down.

"Calm down, there are others who wield the Keyblade." she assured him.

"Really?" she nodded and raised her right hand. In a flash of light a gray Keyblade with a simple square guard and teeth in the shape of an 'E' appeared. "Y- you?" she grinned at him. "Wait, you said that this armor is given by a master so...?"

"Yep, Master Aqua, at your service!" she winked at him with a mock salute. "There are some wielders who have special abilities. Like you."

"Really?" Balle asked surprised. "How am I special?"

She shook her head again. "I don't know. Only you can figure that out."

Balle sighed. He blinked. "Hey, er, Master Aqua, how do I revert to my other clothes?"

"Just touch the same spot as before." Balle did so and was relieved to be out of the armor. It was lightweight and he could move around just fine, but it was certainly uncomfortable. "And just call me Aqua. I hate going by my title." Balle nodded at her.

"Aqua, if we're in my mind/heart right now, where's my body?" Balle asked her, sitting down.

"It's being taken to a different world." she answered sitting next to him. "I don't know by who, but they don't seem hostile."

"Where are _you_?" Balle asked. She smiled sadly.

"I'm trapped in the Realm of Darkness."

Balle started. "The Realm of Darkness?" he asked. He wasn't exactly sure what that was, but it certainly didn't sound _good_. "How did you get there?"

"I took my friend's place." she said simply. "He was falling into darkness, and I saved him. Now I'm here."

"Can't you get out?" She shook her head.

"I can't, and refuse to wield the power of darkness, but the darkness might consume me and might turn into Xehanort's puppet." she said.

"Xehanort?" Balle asked in a confused way.

"A Keyblade Master who once taught my friend Ventus, Xehanort believes that darkness and light should exist in perfect balance, and for this reason, he seeks to conquer Kingdom Hearts and recreate the worlds according to his wishes."

Balle nodded slowly. "So, how are you here?"

She grinned and pulled something out. Balle gasped. It was the exact same charm he had, only blue. "We're connected."

Balle pulled his out. "So, this let's you talk to me?"

She nodded. "But only in your dreams."

"Aqua...?" she looked at him curiously. "I'll get you out. And if you _are_ consumed by the darkness and became Xehanort's puppet, I'll shine the light of hope to burn and shatter the darkness inside you. I promise." She smiled sadly.

"Balle..." She shook her head, laughing. "Thank you." She laid back and stared out into the darkness. "I don't know how long I've been here. It feels like I've been here forever."

He looked up, determined. "I'll get you out of the Realm of Darkness." he said. "I swear."

She looked at him. "I'll be waiting." She suddenly sat by up. "Looks like it's time for you to wake up."

"What?" Balle asked startled. He was starting to get used to Aqua. He found her pressence to be... comforting. Suddenly everything started fading away. "Aqua!"

"Don't worry." her voice said, faintly. "We'll see each other again soon."

"Aqua!" Balle repeated.

"We are connected..."

* * *

 **A/N: Again any mistakes will be corrected once pointed out.**

 **Should Balle have a Nobody? Should it be a part of Organization 13, making it Organization 14? Or an unofficial member and traitor?**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Balle_!" an unfamiliar voice echoed in the back of his head. " _It's time to wake up._ "

' _Who's there?_ ' Balle thought. The haziness in Balle's head began lifting, as light flooded his vision.

"Gawrsh, you think he's okay?" a different, concerned voice said. Balle was confused.

"I don't know." another voice said. This one definitely sounded strange. Balle groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey!" the first voice exclaimed. "He's wakin' up!"

"Who's... there?" Balle asked groggily. After his vision cleared he saw a very strange sight. Before him stood... a dog and a duck. The dog... thing was wearing a green turtleneck, yellow pants and a hat. The duck was wearing a blue vest and hat, with no pants, but it appeared he didn't need any.

"The name's Goofy." the dog said cheerfully. Goofy pointed at the duck behind him, who had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently. "And that's my friend, Donald Duck."

"I'm Balle. Dragon of the Sun, Balle du Dragon." the dragon responded. He looked around. They were in some sort of basement, and surrounded by some kind of pods. "Where are we?"

"We don't know." Donald responded. "We just woke up and found you in one of those pod things."

"Yeah, but we have to find our friend Sora!" Goofy said. "Why don't you come with us, Balle?"

Balle considered this. He had no idea where he was, and these... people were offering him their company. "Sure. Why not?" Balle said, smiling weakly.

"Great!" Goofy said wrapping an arm around him, helping him up. "I'm sure we'll be friends in no time!"

Donald rolled his eyes in annoyance, but the small smile on his face gave him away. "Anyway, where do you think our friend Sora could be?" the duck asked.

Balle looked around. All the other pods were empty. He saw a door at the end of the hall. "Maybe he's in there." he said pointing at it.

"Well, let's check it out!" Goofy said running towards the door. The others followed and the door slid open to reveal a white room, a single large pod in the center. Balle walked up the the pod and red a small panel.

"It says that this pod contains Sora!" Balle called back. Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Sora!" Donald yelled.

"Sora!" Goofy shouted. "It's time to wake up!" The room suddenly began rumbling. The pod flashed white and began opening. Soon a boy with spiky brown hair, a red jumpsuit and ridiculously big banana yellow shoes.

Sora yawned and stretched then blinked sleepily, causing them to snicker which caught the boy's attention. Upon seeing the two Sora jumped out of his pod and hugged them, landing sloppily. "Donald! Goofy!" he said happily. They held hands and jumped around in a circle, laughing.

A green cricket wearing a tiny suit jumped onto Sora's shoulder and yawned. "Wow, that was some nap." the cricket then jumped onto the floor. Sora looked at the cricket in disbelief.

"You mean... we were asleep?" he asked.

The cricket clutched his head dizzily. "I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy..." the cricket yawned. He seemed to finally notice Balle.

"Oh... and who might you be?" the cricket asked curiously.

"That's Balle." Goofy said. "We found him asleep in a pod, like you were Sora! He's our new friend!"

"Well, nice you meet you, Balle." the cricket said kindly. "I'm Jiminy Cricket." he bowed.

"And I guess you already know, but I'm Sora!" Sora said, poking himself in the chest.

"It's nice you meet you all." Balle said politely.

"So uh, what did we do last?" Goofy asked his friends. Balle stayed silent. Donald put his chin in his hand while Sora crossed his arms. "Let's see..." the boy muttered. "we defeated Ansem..."

"Yep." Goofy nodded.

"restored peace to the world... found Kairi..." Sora continued. "Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far?" he asked the others. Balle was even more confused.

"Then what?" Donald asked. Sora crossed his arms again.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy asked the cricket. Said cricket pulled out a tiny journal.

"Gee, there's only one sentence..." Jiminy said in disbelief. " _Thank Naminé"_ the cricket read to them. "Hmm... I wonder who that is?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing who this 'Naminé' was. Donald glared at Jiminy. "Some journal that is."

Jiminy blushed and rubbed that back of his head. "Eh... What do ya say we find out where we are!"

"Let's go!" Sora said.

Balle nodded. "Yeah." He suddenly smirked. "So long as Sora doesn't keep from tripping over his shoes!"

"Hey!" Sora cried while the others laughed at his indignant face. "Why does everyone always make fun of my shoes?"

* * *

The quartet arrived in town after getting lost several times in the mansion. After some exploration of the town they made their way into an alleyway. As they neared the entrance to some hidden area, the bell of the clock tower rang, making Sora stop and looked around.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Donald asked.

"You know, I think I've been to this town." Sora said quietly. Balle looked around as well.

"You're right..." Balle said. "This place looks familiar."

"What's it called?" Donald asked curiously. Balle shook his head and shrugged.

"Hmm." Sora muttered. "Guess... I must've imagined it." he shrugged as they headed into the hidden area. As they entered they saw a blonde boy, and two brunettes. A boy and a girl.

"What do you want?" the blonde boy glared at them. ' _What's with the hostility?_ ' Balle thought.

Sora raised his hands in defense. "Uh, nothing!" Sora rubbing the back of his head. "Just wondering what was back here."

"Well now you know, this is our spot." the blonde boy responded coldly.

"Look, what's your problem?" Balle asked irritably. The brunette boy walked up to them and looked at Sora and Balle strangely. "What?" Balle asked confused at his behavior.

"Oh nothing," he replied. "Are you guys new here? I'm Pence."

The blonde walked up to them. "Hayner, sorry I'm just in a bad mood. Nice to meet you, but we've got stuff to do so, catch ya later." he said walking off. Pence looked at his retreating back in exasperation. The girl walked up as well.

"My name's Olette." she said cheerfully. "Hey, did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

"Eh... homework?" Balle said nervously. He looked back at the others, who just shrugged.

"Hey, what're your names?" Pence asked curiously.

Goofy jumped. "Oh, sorry." he began pointing at his companions. "We're Sora, Balle, Donald, and Goofy."

Sora nodded. "Hey there." Pence and Olette looked at each other before looking back to them.

"Sora, Balle, Donald, Goofy." Olette said. "We _just_ met someone who was looking for you."

Balle blinked. "Me?" Pence nodded.

"He sure seemed in a hurry." Pence said. "He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears!" he finished placing his hands on his head in imitation.

Sora, Donald and Goofy thought for a moment. Something popped into Donald's head. "The King!" he exclaimed.

"King?" Balle asked. They nodded at him.

"Guess he knows you too, Balle!" Goofy said with a thumb up.

"Where did you see him?" Sora asked.

"At the station." the girl responded. Sora grinned.

"The station!" he repeated. "Thanks!" They nodded at him.

"Well, we'd better get back to that assignment." Olette said sending Balle a wink, before walking off.

"Later!" Pence waved at them, before running to catch up to his friend.

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed happily. "The King's trying to find us!"

"Why would he be looking for _me_?" Balle asked them. They thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Whatever it is, it must be important!" Goofy said. Sora nodded.

"Yeah!" he agreed. "Let's get to the station!"

* * *

As the quartet approached the station, Balle saw a sign above the entrance. "Twilight Town Train Station." Balle read to them. The others looked up. "That sounds... familiar."

"Yeah..." Sora quietly agreed. Before they had any more time to think about it, Balle heard a very familiar sound. He looked behind them, and saw the silvery-white creatures that attacked him during his Awakening. "What are those things?" Balle asked.

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran up next to him. Donald pulled out a staff, Goofy a shield. Sora summoned a key-like sword out of nowhere.

' _A Keyblade..._ ' Balle thought. Sora made the first move as he dashed at the creatures with his Keybalde and slashed at them. Goofy began bashing them with his shield while Donald backed them up with some kind of electric attack. One of them made it past and rushed at Balle.

"Balle, look out!" Sora cried as they watch the creature attack. Balle raised his arms, opened his mouth and deflected the attack with his three newly summoned Keyblades. He twirled them around before quickly dispatching the creature. "No way...!" Sora said in shock.

"A Keyblade?" Donald shouted in disbelief.

"No, _t_ _hree_!" Goofy said in awe. Balle smirked.

"Alright, who's next?" he challenged. The creatures charged at them again. Balle noticed that Sora used the shaft of the Keyblade to attack, while he himself used the teeth. This went on for about twenty minutes, but every time they destroyed one, another would take it's place. "There's too many of them!" Balle shouted as they were pressed back to back by the creatures. They were surrounded and exhausted. One of the creatures lunged at them and Sora raised his Keyblade desperately. Suddenly a small figure landed from above them and destroyed the creature. He continued destroying the others until there were none left. The quartet saw the figure's weapon was... a Keyblade.

"Your Majesty?" Donald shouted.

"Shh!" The King ordered. "You guys gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." he pulled out the pouch and handed it to Sora. "You too, Balle." He noticed his weapons and smiled widely. "I knew you were special."

"I'm sorry, but how do you know me?" Balle asked confused.

"There's no time for that." he said hastily. Balle looked back to the others, then back to the King... only to find he was gone. Balle sighed.

"The King..." Sora said. "was that really him?"

"It coulda been..." Goofy said hesitantly. "Yep. I know it was!" he finished more certain.

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald said happily. Sora crossed his arms.

"The King was locked in the Realm of Darkness, right?" Sora asked. Balle looked at him sharply, remembering his promise to Aqua. Donald and Goofy nodded. "But... we saw him just now."

"Yep!"

"And if the King's here, that means Riku's here!" Sora exclaimed in realization.

"He's gotta be!" Donald said. Balle just sighed in confusion. "Sorry, Balle. We'll explain more later." Balle smiled weakly.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for Riku." Sora declared. "Then he and I can go back to the islands together. Kairi's there waiting for us! What are you guys gonna do?"

Donald and Goofy put on a face. "Gawrsh Sora, do you have to ask?" Goofy muttered. Sora laughed.

"Hey!" Donald said indignantly. "What's so funny?"

"Your face!" Sora laughed. The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. Balle laughed along with them. "What do you say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey!" They nodded and turned to Balle. "What about you, Balle?"

Balle crossed his arms. "Well, I don't exactly know what's going on, but I have nothing else I can do." Balle shrugged.

"Great!" Sora grinned. "Welcome to the team, Balle!"

"Now we got two Keybladers!" Goofy said excitedly.

"Say, Balle?" Sora began. "How can you wield three Keyblades?"

Balle blinked. "You mean... that's not normal?" The shook their heads. "Well... the Kings said I was special... so maybe I am?" Balle said sheepishly. They sighed but nodded in acceptance of his answer.

"So..." Sora said with his hands behind his head. "where are we supposed to go?"

Balle rolled his eyes playfully. "The train, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Sora said sheepishly. They all sighed at him. "Oh, c'mon!"

* * *

As they entered the station, Hayner, Pence, and Olette ran up behind them. "Wait up!" Hayner shouted. Balle, Sora, Donald and Goofy stopped in their tracks.

"What is it?" Sora asked confused.

"We came to see you off." Pence explained "It just... seemed like something we oughta do."

"Really?" Balle asked surprised. "Thanks!" He grinned at them. They grinned back. Sora walked over to the counter and pulled out the pouch the King had given them.

Olette gasped upon seeing it. "What is it?" Donald asked. Olette pulled a pouch that looked exactly the same. Everyone looked at it in surprise.

"They're the same!" Goofy exclaimed. Olette nodded. Sora glanced at them before shrugging.

"Four tickets please." the man behind the booth handed him the tickets before taking the necessary amount of money. Sora looked towards the train, a sad look on his face. "I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again..." Hayner, Pence and Olette looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?" Donald asked.

"You're thinkin' too much." Goofy assured. Balle scratched the back of his head. For some reason, he felt the same as Sora.

"Guess you're right." Sora agreed. Balle however, wasn't convinced.

"Okay!" Donald said. "Let's go!" He and Goofy hopped onto the train. Sora and Balle turned back to Hayner's gang.

"Bye." Sora said smiling.

"Hey Sora, Balle?" Hayner asked. "You sure we haven't met before?"

"Yeah." Balle said. He hadn't even left his own world before, after all. Sora thought about it.

"Positive." Sora responded. "Why do you ask?"

Hayner shrugged with a grin. "I dunno." Sora smiled as a tear fell down his cheek. Balle looked at him in concern. Sora wiped away his tear.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" Balle asked.

"Y- yeah, don't know where it came from." Sora explained while wiping his face.

Hayner chuckled. "Pull it together." Sora smiled embarrassed.

"Right... See ya!" as he boarded the train.

"Later." Balle said waving at them. They stared at him. "What?" Hayner chuckled.

"Not you too!" Balle looked confused. He felt his face and found moisture.

Balle blushed. "Well I guess... we just met, and we're already saying goodbye."

"You guys'll come back for a visit, won't you?" Olette asked hopefully.

"You bet we will!" Balle said. "No need to worry!" Balle said. They smiled at him and waved goodbye as he boarded the train. They watched as the train doors closed and the train began moving out of the station.

* * *

 **A/N: Oi that actually took longer than I expected and FYI: Balle's height is about taller than Terra about two inches taller.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here are the ages of the main characters seen or mentioned:**

 **Balle/** **Lexbal** **: 26**

 **Sora/Roxas: 15**

 **Aqua: 19**

 **Terra: 18**

 **Mickey, Donald and Goofy: Unknown (Does ANYONE know?)**

 **Riku: 16**

 **Ventus: 15**

 **Kairi: 15**

* * *

"Wow, you guys have been through a _lot_ " Balle said weakly after the four of them had finished trading stories of their past adventures. Sora grinned at him.

"Yours was pretty cool too!" the brown haired boy said. "I'm sorry about your world though..." Balle nodded sadly. They had explained to him what the Heartless did to the worlds they entered and that his world was likely consumed in darkness by now. The train was suddenly covered in light once again as the train came to a stop. The side doors opened and the four walked out. Their eyes were glued to the large tower standing before them. As they moved away from the train Balle looked back in time to see it disappear in a flash of light.

"There goes our ride..." Sora said, laughing nervously. Balle just sighed, things could never be easy could they?

"Well, guess we only have one place to go now." Balle declared. The others nodded and with that they made their way to the tower, where they saw a large person looking through a crack in the door.

"What's going on?" Donald asked. The large figure laughed.

"I sent in some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say." he told them. "Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer; which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, doesn't matter how tough he is- once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!" he finished, still not looking at them.

They started at that. "Heartless?" Balle repeated as they got into fighting stances.

The large figure nodded and continued. "That's right. They're the things that come out of the darkness in folk's hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I've got me a dept to pay, I'm going to make an army of Heartless, special for her!" He paused, _still_ not looking at them. "Aw, why am I talking to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is!" Balle scratched the back of his head as he and the others looked at each other.

"You oughta find somethin' nicer to do." Goofy suggested

The figure turned around, revealing himself to be a cat-like being. "Oh yeah? Says who?" His eyes widened comically upon seeing them. "Wha... AAAH! It's _you_!" he exclaimed angrily.

Donald and Goofy's eyes widened at the sight of him. "Pete?" they exclaimed. Balle and Sora looked at him.

"What're you two nimrods doing here?" Pete demanded, pointing at them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Donald shot back.

"You know this clown?" Balle asked jerking his thumb at Pete. Causing him to glare at the dragon angrily.

Goofy nodded. "We sure do!" he exclaimed. "Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! His magesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

Pete laughed, looking smug. "You wanna know how, eh?" he asked. "Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world- no, no. no, _all_ the worlds- are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!"

"Maleficent, huh..." Sora asked sarcastically as the quartet began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Pete demanded. "Why, Maleficent's power is so great -" He was cut off by Balle.

"Sorry to break it to you but..."

"she's toast!" Sora finished for him as they grinned at each other.

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now." Goofy told him.

"Whaddaya mean?" Pete demanded as Donald chuckled. "You! So you're the ones that did it!"

"Well..." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head. "We might've had somethin' to do with it."

Pete began shaking with rage. "Grr... Heartless Squad! Round up!" he shouted to the sides of the stairs. Several black shadows appeared on either side of the stairs. Sora and Balle summoned their Keyblades as Goofy and Donald brandished their respective weapons. In no time the Shadows were all gone. Pete was furious after his minions were defeated so easily. "You just wait! Nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!" he shouted at them angrily.

"So 'mighty' Pete," Balle said snickering. "who lives in his tower anyway?"

Pete seemed surprised before putting on a smug face. "Oh, you don't know, eh? Why it's old Yen Sid," he turned towards the tower. "Course he's probably a Heartless by now."

Donald did a huge double take. "Master Yen Sid lives _here_?" he asked in shock. He dashed to the large door of the tower and pushed it open before running inside.

"Master Yen Sid is the King's teacher," Goofy explained after seeing Sora and Balle's confused looks.

"Wow, sounds powerful!" Sora remarked as they all went in after Donald. Pete began jumping around in a temper tantrum after being ignored.

* * *

Upon entering, they were immediately in awe of the huge magical tower. "Master Yen Sid probably lives at the top." Balle reasoned. They nodded at the logic before proceeding up the stairs. After entering the first chamber they were immediately attack by Heartless. They took care of them easily as Balle began getting more comfortable with combat.

After the Heartless were defeated, they continued upward. However upon entering the second and third chambers they were again ambushed by the Heartless and Donald was getting fed up with it. "Heartless, Heartless, Heartless!" he complained. "Things haven't changed one bit!"

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then." Goofy said, trying to be optimistic.

"So... the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora asked, looking disappointed. Balle sighed.

"Guess not..." They continued to the final floor. Balle and Sora entered last, looking around as Donald and Goofy saluted and bowed to the person sitting at the desk. Before them sat an old, but wise-looking old man in blue robes and a pointy hat, with stars on it. "Master Yen Sid!" Donald greeted. "It's an honor!"

"Hey there!" Sora acknowledged the wizard with a wave. Balle simply waved.

Goffy and Donald appeared appalled at their informality. "Sora! Show some respect!" Donald demanded. They two keybearers chuckled nervously, before hanging their heads.

Yen Sid waved their formality aside. "So, you are Sora and Balle." he confirmed. "Now then, have you seen the King yet?"

Goofy nodded. "Yes we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him."

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes... the King has been quite busy of late." he muttered. "Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

Sora blinked. "You mean... we have to go on _another_ quest?" Sora asked. "I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands."

The old sorcerer nodded. "Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you'll find your way back to the islands," he said. "whether you'll return alone or with you friend, and whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all, is you, Sora."

"I'm... the key?" Sora repeated, pointing at himself. He held his hand out as the Keyblade appeared in a flash of light.

The old wizard nodded. "You are the key that will open the Door to Light." Sora nodded. Donald and Goofy nodded as well. Balle just sighed. Yen Sid chuckled at him.

"Not to worry, Balle. You will understand completely soon enough." With a wave of his hand, a book appeared on the desk. "This book contains valuable knowledge that you will need on your journey. Study it carefully." The book floated over to their side of the desk and opened up. "Once you are ready, we will discuss the enemies that you will surely confront." They nodded and began to read:

 _"The Beginning"_

 _Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was… for all the answers are within._

 _"Interlude"_

 _A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that "world between." What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps… for there all confusion will end._

 _"The Future Story"_

 _Will the day come that this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over… and everything will begin._

"But wait a sec..." Sora started. "Why are the Heartless still running around?"

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that," Yen Sid assured them. "However, the Heartless are darkness made real- and darkness yet lingers in every heart. So long as darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."

The four slunked their heads at that, then Goofy got an idea. "Gawrsh, that must mean… if everyone's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd disappear!" The others in the group agreed with that with a nod.

' _That's very unlikely though,_ ' Balle thought. ' _There's darkness in every heart, like Master Yen Sid said_ '

Yen Sid nodded. "Now it's time to speak of the enemies you will encounter." he said. With a wave of his hand, a beam of light appeared on the floor next to them. An image of Donald appeared, making the real duck jump in surprise. The image suddenly transformed into a Shadow. "If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this."

"Aww..." Donald sighed, annoyed at being used as an example.

"The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts." he continued. "Never let you guard down! Now then..." He waved his hand once more and an image of a silvery creature appeared next to the Heartless. "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will- be they evil or good- becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own." The Heartless image faded away. "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... a spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence - for you see, Nobodies do not truely exist at all. They may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse - they only _pretend_ to have hearts. You must _not_ be decieved!" he told the wide eyed quartet

"Nobodies..." Sora whispered. "They don't exist..." Suddenly two more Nobodies appeared next to the original.

"Now then... the being you see before you is know as a Dusk." Yen Sid told them. "They are the most common form of Nobody. The Nobodies can plan, while the Heartless act on instinct. They are a much more dangerous force, and they will all try do you harm." The images of the Dusks turned into three hooded figures. "Now these powerful Nobodies formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies."

"Organization XIII…?" Sora muttered again, taking this all in. He asked Donald and Goofy if they ever heard of the group, but unfortunately they haven't.

"It seems that Organization XIII is working toward a goal, what that goal is I do not know…" Yen Sid said, shaking his head at the last part. The images disappeared, braking Balle out of his train of thoughts. "Now then, let's talk about your part in this journey, Balle."

Donald looked at Balle, who turned to face the wizard. "Yeah, why are you here?" he asked.

"Zip it up, you stubborn turkey!" Balle growled with fire in his eyes threating Donald.

"Balle... it is your duty as the Messenger of Light to find and purify those who are lost and consumed with darkness..." Yen Sid said, looking at him meaningfully. Balle realized what he meant.

"Those... you mean, there are 'others'?" Balle asked him. The old wizard nodded.

"One who is lost in darkness, one who has been consumed by it, and one who must have his heart returned to him." Yen Sid hinted. Sora, Donald and Goofy just looked between the two confused. "You must go with them, Balle. Until you find what it is you search for." Balle nodded. "The King has sensed the dangers, found the Realm of Darkness' Keyblade, and journeyed forth to fight it. He went out, traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless while trying to solve the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII."

"Then the first thing we need to do is find him!" Sora figured. "He should know where Riku is, too. They were together when we closed the Door to Darkness. I mean, after we defeated Ansem."

Yen Sid gestured to the door beside them. "You'll need some new traveling clothes. Those look a bit too small." he said. Sora looked himself over, finding his clothes indeed were too small. "Through that door, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll make you new clothes."

"Yep, you sure are growing fast, Sora," Goofy said with a laugh.

"I guess so…" Sora said, then put his head behind his head and chuckled sheepishly.

"I'll be with you guys later..." Balle said as the three nodded and left.

"So Balle. I believe you know about... Master Xehanort?" Yen Sid asked with a concern look.

"Yes Master Yen Sid. My master Aqua told me about him and that... 'Ansem' is his Heartless. So I have a hunch that his Nobody is the leader of the Nobodies and Organization XIII..." Balle proclaimed.

"That is a possible hunch. Those two met their end. However therein lies exactly our problem. Their destruction now guarantees the original Xehanort's _reconstruction_."

"What?" Balle asked confused as Yen Sid continued.

"Xehanort's heart, once seized by his Heartless half, is now free; and his body, which had become his Nobody, will be vanquished. Both halves soon will return to the whole: in short, this means Master Xehanort will return." Yen Sid explained as he projected the true Xehanort, an old man is bald except for thin eyebrows and a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He appears overall as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his immense power. His clothing is the same as that worn by his eventual Heartless Ansem. It is composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots.

"And do you think that he and I will clash Keyblades one day?" Balle asked worried.

"A man like Xehanort can leave many roads ahead of him." Yen Sid said.

"Well, It doesn't matter what he cooks up because I'll be ready for it. Balle will do his best!" Balle said with a lot of determination.

"Hmhmhmhm... Now that is why your the Messenger of Light because of your everlasting courage. Now before you go meet Sora, I would like to present you with these new garments. They will protect you from the darkness." Yen Sid said as he uses his magic to change Balle's clothes. Balle now wears a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt. He still has on his hakama only now it's brighter with orange flames on the bottom. He now wears a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue armbands. The silver badge is still on his chest as well as the Keyblade Armor on his left arm.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." Balle said while Yen Sid nodded.

* * *

Balle then meet with the triplets who's entered the next room where three small ladies are. One is red, one is green and the third one is blue. The things noticeable about them are small wings on their backs. The ladies are talking to each other when the quartet spotted them. "You guys, me, Riku and the King," Sora started to say, catching the other's attention. "I don't care what Organization XIII is planning, so with the six of us… I mean, the seven of us, we'll get though."

"Yeah!" Donald and Goofy agreed.

Balle glanced at the two, took a few steps forward and cleared his throat. It caught the fairies' attention. "Um… are you three the fairies that Master Yen Sid told us about?" He asked them.

"Why, yes we are young man," replied the red one. "You four must be Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Balle. My name is Flora." As Flora said the last part, she bowed like a lady whose been taught proper manners. She turned to the green one, "This is Fauna," then to the blue chubby one, "And this one is Merryweather."

"If you came for some new clothes, you've come to the right place," Merryweather said as she and Flora walked over to them.

"I'll do the designing," Fauna said cheerfully.

Flora and Merryweather walked over to Sora. Fauna used her wand, which made Sora's clothes turn green, to the others and Sora's amazement. "Oh! That will never do," Merryweather said, then she also used her wand to change Sora's outfit blue.

"Now girls!" Flora said as she did the same, turning Sora's clothes red. They began squabbling as they fought over whose color would look good on Sora.

Balle was getting irritated as was Sora. "Would you just _decide_?" they cried in unison.

The three fairies chuckled nervously at that. "Alright girls, a and no more squabbling." The three fairies waved their wands and the three beams of colored light flew toward Sora. When they made contact with his clothes, a bright flash of light appeared, making the others to shut their eyes.

When the light died down, they opened them they were in awe. "Whoa!" Balle exclaimed at the sight of Sora's new clothes. Sora is now wearing a midnight blue short-sleeved shirt with red hoodie-like pockets on the front of his shirt under a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards, black/yellow/white fingerless gloves, a black belt, big baggy yet short pants (that extended to the middle of his shins), and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red and were supported by a few yellow straps that intersected his lower body.

"Oh my!" Flora said in awe as Sora looked over his new clothes, also in awe.

"What a charming outfit!" Merryweather complimented.

"Looks good!" Balle said with a thumb up. Flora turned to Balle.

"Would you like us to give you a new outfit as well, Balle?" she asked catching the others' attention.

"Nah, Master Yen Sid already did that." Balle grinned, confusing his friends. "My new outfit has a few tricks up its sleeve."

' _More like_ on _its sleeve_ ' Balle thought to himself.

"Really?" Sora asked excited. "Like what?"

"You'll just have to wait." Balle chuckled. Sora looked away disappointed.

"Oh, and before we forget, Sora could you come over here for a second?" Fauna asked Sora. Sora walked over next to her. "Now those aren't ordinary clothes, dear." Flora informed the two. Both she and Merryweather waved their wands, which made an orb appear in front of him. "Now touch the orb, dear." Sora hesitantly touched the orb and was absorbed into his body.

"And watch what happens!" Merryweather finished. Sora waited until his outfit burst into a shower of light. When the lights died down, Sora's outfit is now bright red and black. And he had another Keyblade with star designs on it. "Whoa!" Sora exclaimed at the sight of the other Keyblade. "Alright, now I can use two, like Balle but he can still use three!"

The fairies turned to Balle. "Is it true, dear." Flora asked in shock. "Can you really use three naturally?" Balle nodded and summoned Oathkeeper, Oblivion and Starlight. "You truly are something special, dear." she said shaking her head.

"So I've heard..." Balle muttered. The fairies didn't seem to hear him.

"This journey will be twice as difficult as your last." Merryweather warned them, causing Sora, Donald and Goofy to slump over.

"Your garments also have other powers," Flora told Sora. "but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey."

Sora nodded, still grinning over his new power. "Okay, I'll do my best." he said happily as his clothes reverted back to normal. "And thanks a lot!"

"Oh, and there's something else for you!" Fauna remembered suddenly. "From Master Yen Sid."

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Balle asked grinning. He dismissed his Keyblades, as did Sora. "Let's go!"

* * *

As they walked into the Sorcerer's Loft, they saw Master Yen Sid looking out of a window. He spotted the four and gestured them over. They walked over to him and spotted a large orange and yellow ship floating outside.

"Hey!" Donald exclaimed. "It's the Gummi Ship!"

"Sweet!" Balle cheered. "You guys ready to go?" The four of them looked at each other before stepping into a line and looked at the wizard. "Now, now just a moment!" he interrupted them, making them fall over. "Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared." he said as they picked themselves up.

They four of them hung their heads. "How do we get around?" Donald asked.

"Do not fear." Yen Sid said. "If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Keyblades will serve as your guides. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblades, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts."

"Our hearts are... connected." Balle repeated as he absentmindedly touched his good luck charm hidden under his jacket.

"That is correct, Balle." Yen Sid smiled at him knowingly.

Sora nodded. "Got it."

"But be warned!" Yen Sid said. "As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of Darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between worlds."

"Hey!" Donald complained. "That's not fair!"

"Now then, Balle." Yen Sid said as the four of them turned towards the Gummi Ship once more. They looked at him in anticipation. "Remember, so long as there is something left to restore..." he trailed off. They leaned in to hear what he had to say. "That is all the information I can give to you." he said, turning back to his desk. They all fell over.

"Seriously?" Balle muttered, rubbing the back of his head. They snickered at him.

"Go forth, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Balle!" he instructed them. "Everyone is waiting."

They all nodded and snapped to attention. "Master Yen Sid!" Donald declared.

"We sure to appreciate the help." Goofy finished as they all saluted him, then ran out the door. Balle looked back just in time to see Yen Sid disappearing in a flash of light…

* * *

"WHAT'S THAT?" Merryweather shouted as the three fairies looked out the window. A crow, cawed at them then he flew to them with a black cloak in its claws. As soon as it landed on the ground, the crow flew away leaving the cloak behind.

The three fairies looked at the cloak. To them, it looked oddly familiar. "Have we seen this before?" Fauna asked, staring at the cloak.

"It looked awfully familiar," Flora said as they looked at the cloak some more.

Merryweather gasped when she realized something. "Malefi-" She began to say, but caught herself and closed her mouth.

"No, no, we mustn't remember her name," Flora told Merryweather. "Oh dear…"

"She sure is a mean old witch," Merryweather said then held her head as she realized something. "Oh no, the memories are coming back! What do we do? Oh, what do we do?"

The cloak started to move and began to rise. The fairies became worried. "We must tell Master Yen Sid," Fauna said the others.

"Yes, that's what we must do!" Flora said in agreement. She and Fauna ran to the door and disappeared in sparkly light.

Merryweather was left behind, watching in horror as the cloak continued to rise and took form of a being the fairies never wanted to see again. "Maleficent!" Merryweather cried, then ran to the door and disappeared in the same fashion as Flora and Fauna.

Maleficent, a woman with green skin, horns at the top of her head, purple eye shadow that goes from the top of her eyes to under her eyebrows, a black robe with some purple on it, and an olive green scepter with a green orb on top; looked around her surroundings. She began to chuckle and laughed the traditional evil laugh…

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to clear something up. NO, Donald and Goofy did NOT know Balle before he met them in Twilight Town. Only Mickey did, but not personally. Look back to the first few sentences in chapter 4.**

 **About Balle using the teeth to fight, there isn't exactly a 'blade' on the Keyblade. There's the hilt, the guard, the shaft and the teeth. Him using the teeth will have SLIGHT significance later on.**


	6. Chapter 6

Balle was grinning nonstop as he watched the stars fly by in the cockpit of the Gummi Ship. "Awesome..." he said simply. "I can't believe this is all happening."

"I know," Sora said as he piloted the ship. "I thought the same when I first started, it never gets old though."

"Glad you're enjoyin' the view." Goofy said, clapping him on the back. The four of them turned towards the front and saw a single world on a path.

"Only one?" Sora asked in annoyance.

"That's no good!" Donald agreed angrily.

"Wait!" Good called, pointing. "I think it's a world we know!"

"Well then," Balle said. "Let's check it out!"

* * *

Upon landing, the quartet walked out of an alley and looked at a worn down castle that appeared to be under reconstruction. "It's Hollow Bastion!" Sora exclaimed. Balle looked at him then back at the castle.

"It fits..." Balle muttered.

"Gawrsh, it sure looks different now." Goofy noted. The others, excluding Balle, nodded.

"I hope Leon and the others are okay." Donald said. Goofy, however was looking at the roofs in concern.

"Uh oh, looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'." he said, pointing out a pair of Soldier Heartless just as they disappeared. They others sighed as they began walking down the stairs. As they restocked their supplies, they met Donald's three nephews. Huey, the one in a red shirt and baseball cap, Dewey, the one in a blue shirt and baseball cap, and Louie, the one in a green shirt and baseball cap. They were very kind when they introduced themselves to Balle.

They got the supplies they needed and made their way to the exit of the small market place until they saw an old duck with a hat like Jiminy's but black with a red strap, some sort of shirt that's blue with red at the collar and cuffs, has a cane and some sort of red straps at the bottom of his feet; he is also holding an ice cream in his left hand. Donald instantly recognized him. "Uncle Scrooge?" He exclaimed in surprise, receiving odd looks from Sora and Balle.

"Er… who?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Scrooge is Donald's uncle and a business typhoon." Goofy answered. "Before the Heartless showed up, he traveled the worlds on a Gummi Ship with the King. He was helpin' to set up a traffic system."

"A transmit system!" Donald corrected in annoyance, making Sora and Balle laughed.

"What's all the racket?" the old duck demanded in a Scottish accent. He turned and spotted them. "Why, if it isn't Donald and Goofy, hello lads! Aye, you all look hale and hearty!"

"So do you, Uncle Scrooge." Donald said politely.

"Ah, if only I were..." he said wistfully. "I canna seem to recreate my favorite old-time ice cream. Id' make millions if I just got it right!" he took a lick of the ice cream in his hand and grimaced. "Terrible...!" he sighed and turned back towards the cooler.

Balle looked towards the others and shrugged. The four of them made their way down the stairs, when they got to the bottom they looked around and something flash before them, surprising them. It continued to flash around them in a random manner. "Hey, what's going on?" Donald demanded.

"That's the town's defense mechanism," a girl's voice replied from nowhere. They all looked up and saw a girl around the age of eighteen. She had short black hair and brown eyes and wore a black sash on her forehead, a black tank top and tiny brown shorts.

Sora, Donald and Goofy seemed to recognize her. "Yuffie!" Sora exclaimed.

' _The ninja master?_ ' Balle asked himself. Yuffie smiled at them before letting out a gasp.

"Look out!" Sora jumped back just in time, as a Dusk appeared out of nowhere and attacked him. Donald and Goofy whipped out their weapons.

"Surrounded..." Balle muttered as he got into a ready stance.

"Hey, Balle!" Sora's voice broke his thoughts. "Can we see what your clothes do now?" he asked excitedly.

"It's not that big a deal, Sora." Balle said, annoyed.

"Oh, just show us already!" Donald demanded impatiently.

"Fine!" Balle growled as he grasped the armor on his shoulder. His clothing began glowing gold. The four of them (Sora, Donald, Goofy and Yuffie) covered their eyes as the Dusked jumped back. As they opened their eyes Balle stood there, clad from head to toe in his armor. Balle opened his eyes, locking onto the Nobodies. He summoned his weapons and charged at them. The Dusks fell easily, going down in only a few strikes. More began appearing and Balle growled. Suddenly his Keyblades began glowing. Balle suddenly found himself sitting on some sort of black, white and starry night-like themed hoverbike.

' _What is this?_ " Balle thought frantically. He leaned to the left, dodging a Dancer Nobody. ' _How do I move forward?"_ It seemed to respond to his thoughts, as it suddenly charged forward, slamming into a group of Nobodies, destroying them. ' _It responds to my thoughts!_ ' Balle grinned. He slammed the bike into a Dancer that was trying to flank him. He spotted a button on the bike, Balle pressed it causing the bike to fire a laser, destroying more Nobodies. ' _Okay, this is just plain awesome!_ ' Within no time the Nobodies were gone. Balle leapt off his bike, causing it to return to Keyblade form. He triple flipped while grasping his shoulder again and landed as the armor reverted to his regular clothing. He turned to see his friends standing there wide eyed. Yuffie leapt down from her perch, similarly wide eyed.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Sora screamed.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed excitedly.

"But it takes a lot out of me..." Balle said, slightly dizzy.

"Well, I see you're all in tip top shape!" Yuffie grinned. "And who's this?" she asked circling around Balle while looking at him. "Strong, brave, clever and devilishly handsome, I like!" she grinned at the blushing Balle.

"This is Balle!" Goofy told her. "We met him at Twilight Town, he's a Keyblader!"

"I noticed!" Yuffie said winking at Balle. "Two, huh?"

"I just don't understand..." Sora said quietly. They all looked at him questioningly. "Why does _he_ get all the cool stuff?" he asked, anime tears running down his face. They all fell over.

"I see you're doin' okay." Goofy said after they picked themselves up.

"What'd you expect?" she grinned.

"How are the others?" Donald asked.

"Great!"

"Hey, Yuffie." Sora said, seeming to have gotten over his depression. "Have you seen the King and Riku?"

She shook her head. "Nope." She ran towards the entrance of the alley they were standing in and turned back to them. "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again."

Sora grinned and put in hand in front of his face. " _We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other._ " he said in a deep voice.

Yuffie giggled. "Is that supposed to be Leon?" Sora scratched the back of his head as they all laughed. "Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!"

* * *

 **Obtained**

 *****Keyblade Ride*****

* * *

At a house with a bunch of books stacked behind a chalkboard, three people were at the computer with one guy typing and the other two watching. The guy typing away was about 40 years old with yellow hair spiked upwards and green eyes, a white polo t-shirt with a yellow broad belt, blue pants and black boots; he also has goggles on his forehead, a dogtag and a long toothpick-like piece of wood in his mouth.

With him was a well built twenty-six year old man with brown hair and blue eyes, a white t-shirt under a black short leather jacket with red wings on the back a necklace that has a lion head on top of a cross, a black belt on black pants and black boots; he also has black gloves with red straps on his fore arm, and a scar between his brow and the bridge of his nose.

Also a woman that's the same age as the other man with brown hair in a ponytail braid a red dress that goes a few inches under her waist with a pink skirt under it, and brown medieval boots.

The two young adults watched the older man typing furiously at a computer some sort. Sora opened the door and the quartet walked in. When they did, Yuffie popped up out of nowhere. "Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" She exclaimed, introduced the quartet to the other three at the computer. The three turned at the sound of her voice.

"We missed you!" the Aerith exclaimed.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape." Cid commented.

Leon smirked. "I knew it." The four of them walked over.

"Knew what?" Sora asked curiously.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time." Leon explained.

The trio jumped in surprise at that. "You... remembered?" Sora repeated in disbelief. "Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!"

"Thanks!" Donald grumbled sarcastically, looking insulted.

"So where've you guys been all this time?" Yuffie asked.

"We were sleepin'." Goofy answered.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid asked before laughing at his own joke.

"Not too far off the freezer..." Balle muttered. Sora, Donald and Goofy chuckled while the others looked confused.

Aerith shook her head. "It doesn't matter." she said. "This is great, everyone's together again!" she looked at Balle. "And who is this?"

"This is Balle!" Yuffie suddenly answered for him. "He's an amazing dragon! He's got this _awesome_ armor and a hoverbike that can shoot _lasers_!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, and he can use a Keyblade, three of 'em!"

Leon looked surprised while Aerith giggled. It seemed Yuffie was quite taken. "I know, it's so unfair!" Sora grumbled good naturally. "So, um... we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" The three shook their heads.

"Right..." Sora sighed.

Aerith smiled sadly. "Sorry, but let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?"

Sora nodded. "Okay. Thanks!" Cid suddenly jumped in their faces, making them jump back in surprise.

"Don't go thankin' us just yet!"

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem." Leon explained. "A big problem."

Sora peaked around Cid, who was still in their faces. Balle was getting creeped out. "And by 'big problem' you mean like Nobodies, and Heartless?"

Yuffie nodded. "That's right!" She jumped in Balle's face. "But with _you_ on the job, we've got nothing to worry about!" she winked at him. Balle sweatdropped.

"Then let's cut to the chase." Leon interrupted walking up to them. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Balle. We were hoping the four of you might give us a hand around here."

Sora pulled Balle down into a headlock. "Like we're gonna say no?" he grinned.

Leon smirked and crossed his arms. "...I forgot who I'm dealing with."

"Hey..." Donald said suspiciously. "what do you mean by that?"

"Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon compliment'." Aerith smiled. Leon walked towards the door and stepped outside.

"Follow me to the bailey - there's something you need to see." he told them before walking off. Balle was about to do so, however a puff of smoke appeared before them. An old man emerged from it.

"Oh! I thought it was you." the old man said. "Right on time!"

"It's Merlin!" Donald exclaimed.

"Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!" Yuffie told him.

"Splendid!" Merlin smiled. "We'll count on you!"

Balle and his friends nodded. "Right!" they said.

"Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?" the old wizard asked.

"Oh!" Aerith gasped. She reached into a pocket. And handed Sora, Donald and Goofy cards. "Here, presents for you. Leon thought you'd might like to have them."

Sora read his out loud. "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!"

"Membership cards!" Donald said happily.

"Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy asked. Balle remained silent, considering he didn't receive one. Aerith noticed this.

"I'm sorry, Balle." she said sadly. Balle waved it off.

"Doesn't matter." he assured her.

"Don't fret, my boy." Merlin said. "Here." He waved his hand and a card appeared before him. Balle smiled a bit and took it.

"Thanks, Merlin." Balle said.

"Yeah, thanks Leo -" he stopped. "Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!"

"Just a moment now!" Merlin halted them. "What about your magic?"

"Huh?" Was Sora's intelligent reply. "Oh... uh..." The girls giggled at him.

"Maybe you forgot it while you were asleep!" Yuffie suggested.

"Now what am I to do with you?" Merlin sighed. "I suppose I'll have to lend you a few spells. But be careful with them!" he warned as he handed Sora and Balle two blue orbs. Which they absorbed into their bodies.

"Thanks, Merlin!" Sora and Balle said in unison.

Donald nodded. "To the bailey, and fast!"

* * *

 **Obtained**

 *****Membership Card*****

 *****Blizzard Magic*****

* * *

As they walked into the bailey they saw Leon standing at a ledge that overlooked a blue canyon. "Look at that." he said pointing at the structure off in the distance. It was a dark castle with the Heartless emblem built on it. There were the ruins of buildings underneath it. However, what really caught their attention was the _thousands_ of Heartless surrounding it.

"Whoa..." Sora gasped.

"We wanted to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be… Who knows - maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything - Except for that..." he pointed at the blue landscape below them. "...and _that_."

They shifted their gaze to a space closer to them. There were two Dusks walking through the Great Maw. "They're here, that can't be good!" Ash said at the sight of the pair of Nobodies.

"Don't worry!" Sora said confidently. "We'll handle 'em!"

"That's good to hear." Leon turned his gaze to Sora. "Sora, do you know what's going on?" He asked them, which made the quintet to look at him.

"There's this guy named Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless," Sora explained. "But... he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need tow worry about are the Nobodies."

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!" Goofy reminded him.

"You called?" a deep voice sounded. The five looked around wildly. Sora dashed off, prompting Balle, Donald and Goofy to follow him.

"You're doing well..." another voice said.

"Who's that?" Sora demanded, summoning his Keyblade. Balle did the same.

"This calls for a celebration..." the first voice said. Suddenly Dusks appeared before them. Donald and Goofy rushed off to meet them. Sora and Balle were about to follow, but several others appeared behind them. Leon drew his weapon, which Balle saw to be a gun-sword hybrid. They easily flew past him, Sora and Balle quickly followed. The gates closed before the Nobodies could enter the town. The three (Sora, Balle and Leon) stood before the gate protectively.

A Dusk tried to slash at Balle, then he slid behind it confusing the Nobody. He quickly use Balle Burst Smasher at it. He fired a couple of rounds of Blizzard until he felt his magic power was drained. ' _I have to recharge my magic..._ ' Balle thought to himself and proceeded to slash at the Nobodies. Sora and Leon took care of the ones that tried to sneak up on Balle. Balle saw one of them sneaking past Leon and Sora, he quickly activated his armor, taking Leon by surprise. He rushed past him and rammed a Nobody with his shoulder. He pivoted and stabbed another. Eventually the Nobodies stopped appearing and Balle reverted back to his regular clothes.

"Hey Balle!" Balle turned in time to catch a red orb Sora tossed him. It was immediately absorbed into his body. He nodded at Sora as Donald and Goofy ran over to them.

"The Keyblades..." the voice from earlier said. Balle, Sora, Donald and Goofy ran outside in an attempt to locate it. "Truly marvelous weapons... Were it only in more... capable hands..." More voices laughed at the idea.

"Show yourselves!" Sora demanded angrily. A dark portal formed on top of a structure before them, and a man wearing a black clock appeared. The man raised his arms and five other cloaked people emerged from portals.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Good!" Sora shouted. "Now we can settle this!"

"What a shame..." the figure said dryly. The figure turned to face Balle and stared for a few moments. "And here I thought we could be friends." The other Nobodies laughed, and all six of them disappeared.

"Stop!" Donald shouted in vain before running down the path. Suddenly one of the Organization members appeared in front of Donald, blocking his path. Donald quacked in surprise. "What's the big idea?" Donald demanded, brandishing his staff.

"Oopsy-daisy!" the figure said in a surfer accent.

"Move!" Sora demanded.

"Now do you think that's polite," the man asked sarcastically. "shutting me down like that?"

"I said get outta the way!" Sora said angrily.

"As if!" the man scoffed. "You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

"Then we're gonna _make_ you move!" Donald declared.

"See, that would work - if I were just any old dude." the man said. "'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."

Sora scoffed. "Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkies did the fighting!"

"Oh dear." the man said waggling a finger. "I think you got the wrong impression."

Sora smirked. "You gonna cry?"

"As if! Why don't I - " he was interrupted as he found Oblivion at his throat. "Heh, didn't think _you'd_ be with them."

"We don't have time for this!" Balle said angrily. The man just laughed at him.

"That's right!" he laughed. " _They_ used to give me that look too!"

"I guess you think you can psych us out by saying really random stuff!" Sora said glaring. The man laughed again.

" _He_ gave me that exact same look!"

"What are you talking about?" Balle asked him.

"Gee..." The man said backing away. "I just don't know..." They could hear the smirk in his voice. "Be good boys now!" he said as he was enveloped by a portal.

"Wait!" Donald demanded as he jumped after him, his hands grasping nothing. "Nuts! He got away!"

"That was weird." Sora commented. " _Who_ gave him the same look?"

"Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya." Goofy suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Sora said shrugging. "Only one me!"

"Didn't think you'd be here..." Balle muttered. "Does he know me?"

"Hey, Balle." Sora said. "Don't worry about him." He pulled out his Membership Card and held it up smiling. "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member -" The card suddenly began glowing. "Whoa!" The card suddenly began levitating above them. Sora's Keyblade suddenly began emitting a similar light.

"What's this?" Leon asked.

"Gawrsh, ya think..." Goofy whispered. Sora held his Keyblade before him and the tip began to shine. Then the crown like flash appeared under Sora and a bright flash of light occurred. Everyone covered their eyes, and when it ended Sora held the Keyblade in the air diagonally.

"Ohh... now I get it!" Sora exclaimed. "That must've been the gate Yen Side talked about."

"Oh boy!" Donald said happily. Sora turned around.

"Sorry to run, Leon," Sora appologized. "but other worlds are calling."

Leon nodded. "Organization XIII..." he muttered crossing his arms. "They look tough. Be careful out there." They all nodded as the Gummi Ship beamed them up.

"We'll be back soon Leon! Take care!" Balle called. Leon smirked and waved slightly as they faded from view…

* * *

 **Obtained**

 *****Fire Magic*****


	7. Chapter 7

Balle gazed out of the window, watching as the stars flew by. "Hey, it'll take a while to get to the next world." Sora said. Balle turned to face forward, indeed, there was nothing even remotely close.

"A few hours maybe..." Donald muttered. Sora sighed.

"Hey, Donald and I will take over, Sora." Goofy offered. "Why don't you and Balle take a break."

"And do what?" Sora asked.

"I dunno." Goofy shrugged. "Take a nap or somethin'."

"What about you two?" Balle asked concerned.

"Goofy and I will take turns." Donald assured him.

"If you're sure." Sora sighed. "Wake us up when we get there, or if something happens." They agreed and Goofy took the controls. Sora walked back and took Goofy's old seat and reclined in it. Balle and Donald did the same.

"Nighty night!" Goofy called. Balle smiled as his vision filled with darkness.

* * *

There he was, back again, at his Station. He looked around at the surrounding darkness, waiting. "Aqua?" he called out. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He jumped to the right just in time as a dark gray Keyblade struck the ground where he was just standing. He looked up and was shocked to see Aqua glaring at him. "Aqua, what are you doing?"

"Fight me." she ordered. Balle was confused. Why was she hostile all of a sudden? He felt slightly hurt as well. Glaring right back, Balle summoned his Keyblades. She charged at him and he deflected the strike. He pivoted and swooped in, aiming to trip her. She jumped back and dodged it. She suddenly hurled her weapon at him. His eyes widened and ducked under it. He looked back up and saw her summon it again as she charged at him. He skidded behind her and slashed at her back, but she twirled at the last second, parrying the blow. They both leaned in, trying to overpower the other.

She suddenly pushed him away and back flipped, putting distance between the two. Balle decided to do a little copycatting and threw Oblivion and Starlight at her. She easily ducked but forgot that he still had Oathkeeper. Her eyes widened he as was already charging at her, both hands gripping Oathkeeper. Again they clashed, but this time Balle began pushing her back. He suddenly pulled away, stepping to the left, causing her to fall forward. The next second, Oathkeeper was at her throat. She sighed.

"Why are you attacking me?" Balle demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Aqua said. "I just wanted to test you."

"T-Test me?" Balle blinked. She grinned.

"Yep!" she said. "And you passed!" Balle sighed and lowered his weapon. He offered her a hand, which she gladly took and helped her up. "I sure wasn't expecting you to beat me though. And so _easily_. I must be getting rusty." she told him.

"I just got lucky." Balle muttered. "I've got plenty of that stuff."

"Either way." she shrugged. "So where are you right now?"

"We just left a place called Hollow Bastion." Balle said.

"Hollow Bastion?" Aqua repeated, confused. Balle just shrugged and plopped to the ground. He suddenly remembered something

"Hey Aqua?" he asked. "We visited Master Yen Sid before going to Hollow Bastion. And he filled me in about Xehanort."

"Really?" she asked curiously, sitting next to him. "And what'd he say?"

"He said that my duty is to find and purify those who are lost in darkness. _Those_." he said looking at her. Her eyes widened. "I'm guessing you know something about it."

Slowly, she nodded. Her eyes became sad. "My friends..." she whispered. "My friends Terra and Ventus."

Balle nodded. "I had a feeling he was talking about you." he admitted. "He said: 'One who is lost in darkness, one who had been consumed by it, and one who must have his heart returned to him.'" Balle repeated the old mage's words. "I'm guessing you're the one lost in darkness."

Aqua nodded. "My friend Terra, he was falling into darkness after our old Master, Xehanort, possesed and corrupted him." she told him. "I took his place, and now I'm here in the Realm of Darkness." she sighed and hugged her legs. Balle wrapped a comforting arm around her, causing her to lean into him.

"So, Terra was consumed by darkness." Balle stated. She merely nodded. "So what about Ventus?"

"He was possessed by Vanitas, the darkness in Ventus's heart in human form." she told him shakily. "They fought for control of his body, Ven won, but lost his heart in the process."

Balle ran and hand through her hair comfortingly. "And then?" Aqua took a deep breath and continued.

"After that we ended up at Yen Sid's tower, where he told me he couldn't sense his heart. I took him back to our home, the Land of Departure, only to find it destroyed. I remembered something that my old Master told me. Master Eraqus told me when I became a Master, that he was the protector of the world and that if anything ever happened to him, I should seal the world's keyhole with the Keyblade to prevent darkness from taking over the world. I did so, and created an entirely different world. I put his body in a special chamber, where he can rest until his heart is returned to him." She let out a deep breath after finishing her tale. "I promised I would come back to protect him..." she said as tears began forming in her eyes. Balle felt a sudden protectiveness in his heart. He held her tighter.

"Don't worry, Aqua." he whispered. "I'll save you, some how, some way."

"I know you will." she whispered back.

"And I'll save Terra and Ventus as well." Balle declared. "It's... my duty." Aqua wrapped her arms around him.

"It's been a long time since I've had contact with anyone..." she whispered blushing. "It feels... nice." Balle blushed at her words but didn't move away. He knew she needed this, to know he was really there.

"I _will_ get you out, Aqua." Balle whispered. There was no response, he looked down at her... only to find her asleep, a content smile on her face. ' _Right... I'm supposed to be napping_.' Balle smiled before making a very daring move. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams." before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. He didn't see her smile widen. He also didn't see a man who has soothing blue eyes and long brown hair. He also sported a short brown mustache and a small droopy white beard. He wears a white, sky blue lined haori robe that has a hood and ancient blue runic glyph markings. Underneath his robe, he wears a black shirt and black pants.


	8. Chapter 8

"Balle!" the dragon in question groaned and turned away from the voice. "Balle, wake up!"

"Go away..." Balle muttered.

"Balle, we're being attacked!" Sora cried.

"Say _what_?" Balle shot straight up. He looked around wildly. Suddenly the ship shook violently. "What's happening?"

"We're being attacked by a large enemy ship!" Donald explained as he manned one of the ships guns.

"What should I do?" Balle asked frantically.

"Just stay calm!" Sora yelled as he jumped into a chair. "Try to -" He was cut off as the ship shook violently once more.

"This thing's tough!" Donald growled. "But let's see it take this!" He pressed a button near his controls. Balle looked out the window to see a large Heartless vessel. Missiles shot out from the Gummi Ship, striking the enemy ship, leaving a large cloud of dust. "Ha!"

Balle clenched his fist as the smoke cleared. They all gasped as they saw the ship still up. "It survived..." Sora muttered. Suddenly the enemy ship launched missiles of it's own. "Balle get away! Sit down!" It was too late. The missiles struck causing the Balle to lose balance. The hatch opened causing the space around to act like a vacuum. Balle, being the only one not buckled down was sucked out.

"Balle!" Sora cried.

"No!" Goofy yelled. Balle's eyes widened. Suddenly his armor activated on it's own, encasing him. Balle sighed in relief... that is until a large piece of debris came hurtling toward him. Sora, Donald and Goofy watched helplessly as the debris crashed into him, sending him hurtling into space. Balle sighed as his world slowly faded into darkness. He could only think of one thing.

' _This sure is happening a lot..._ '

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Who's there?" Balle asked. Slowly a figure appeared in Balle's blurry vision. As his vision cleared Balle could make out several things about the person. The person was male, he had tri-colored hair consisting of red, black and gold. He wore a blue school outfit and had a strange pyramid shaped necklace that had an eye on it.

"I found you laying here unconscious. I didn't expect you to be a dragon." the young man answered. "My name's Yugi Muto, what's yours?"

"I'm Balle du Dragon." Balle said. "Where are we exactly?"

Yugi shook his head. "I don't know, I got separated from my friends, I think we're in some sort of cave." Balle took a look around. They were indeed in a cave, however there were several torches hanging off the walls.

"Where ever we are, I don't like it." Balle said, letting out a shudder.

"Agreed." Yugi said. "Why don't we find a way out together?"

"Sure." Balle replied with a smile. Yugi extended a hand which Balle took and the two set off down the cave. Suddenly Balle felt a familiar presence, making him stop in his tracks. Yugi looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We're not alone..." Balle said quietly. "Stay on guard." As he predicted the shadows began moving and formed into several Heartless. Yugi jumped back.

"W- what are they?" he asked.

"They're called the Heartless." Balle growled. He summoned his Keyblades... or at least tried to. Balle looked at his hand in shock. "What...?" The Shadows lunged at them. Balle clenched his fists.

"Ahh!" Yugi cried as he covered his face with his arm. Suddenly a flash appeared in his coat pocket. In another flash a figure appeared in front of them. The figure raised his scepter and sent a black bolt of energy at the Heartless, destroying them.

"What happened?" Balle asked in awe. Yugi looked up and jumped.

"D-Dark Magician?" he asked. The purple clad man looked back and smiled at him. "You're here to protect me?" The Dark Magician nodded. "But how? I thought you we're just a card."

"Maybe it's magic?" Balle suggested.

"Magic?" Yugi repeated. "You mean... like my Millenium Puzzle?"

Balle blinked. "I'm not sure what that is... but sure!"

Yugi looked down at his wierd necklace. "Maybe..."

"Or," Balle continued. "Maybe it was your heart."

Yugi's head snapped up. "My heart...?"

"Sure!" Balle said grinning. "The heart can do amazing things."

Yugi smiled back at him. "Yes," he said. "It can. As long as I put my heart into my cards!"

"Wait a minute, you said cards, right?" Balle asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of brown cards. "These are Duel Monsters cards." he said showing him the cards. They each had a unique picture on them along with two sets of numbers and a description. "Each monster card has attack points and defense points, some of them have special effects." Yugi showed him a card with a yellow trim. "This is the _Dark Magician_ , him." Yugi said pointing at the man, who waved.

Yugi pulled out a card with a green trim. "This is a spell card, they each have different affects. This spell card is _Monster Reborn_ it allows me to resurrect a monster."

Yugi then pulled out a card with a purple trim. "And this is a trap card, they activate when an opponent attacks you, like a real trap. This trap card is _Spellbinding Circle_ it renders an attacking monster immobile."

"Whoa, that's a lot to take in." Balle said clutching his head. Yugi laughed while the Dark Magician looked amused.

"It's easy once you get used to playing," Yugi said as they continued down the tunnel. "and a lot of fun too!"

"It sounds like it." Balle said smiling. Then he frowned. ' _Why can't I use my Keyblades? Is it one of the crazy rules of this world?_ '

"Hey Balle?" Yugi's voice broke his train of thought.

"Yeah?" Balle asked.

"You know, maybe if my cards worked for me, maybe they'll work for you." Yugi said. Balle looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?" he asked. Yugi began digging around in his pockets once more.

"Aha!" he cried triumphantly as he pulled out another deck. "Here, they're some spare cards I have! But they don't really have any real strategy..." Yugi said holding out his cards.

"I couldn't do that..." Balle said backing away. Yugi shook his head.

"No, take them. Maybe you can use them too." he said. "I just have this feeling."

Balle stared at him for a couple of seconds before nodding. "Alright, if you're sure." he said taking the cards from him.

"I'm positive." Yugi said. He suddenly jumped. "Now's the perfect time to try! Look!"

Balle looked forward in time to see the shadows forming again. Balle gritted his teeth and looked at the cards. ' _What am I supposed to do with these?_ '

"Balle!" Yugi called. Balle looked at him. The duelist gave him a determined look as the Dark Magician took a battle stance. "Have faith in them! Believe in the heart of the cards!"

' _The heart of the cards..._ ' Balle thought to himself. ' _Here goes nothing!_ ' Balle closed his eyes and drew the first card in the deck.

"Alright!" Yugi cheered. Balle opened his eyes and gasped. Before him stood a blond girl wearing an outfit similar to the Dark Magician, only blue and pink, and more feminine. "Hi~! Balle-chan~!" The girl said cutely. Balle looked at the card. _Dark Magician Girl_. Balle grinned. "Okay, Balle." Yugi said. "What do you say to a double attack?"

"Fine by me!" Balle said. "Dark Magician Girl!"

"Dark Magician!" Yugi called.

"Dark Burning Magic!" they said in unison. The two spell casters raised their scepters and released two bolts of energy, destroying the Heartless in their path. The Dark Magician simply floated back to his place beside Yugi. The Dark Magician Girl, however happily skipped back to Balle and gave him a hug. Balle blushed and awkwardly returned the hug.

Yugi laughed. "It looks like Dark Magician Girl likes you!" The Dark Magician shook his head in amusement. Balle laughed nervously and the four moved on. Balle could only smile as the Dark Magician Girl bounced around humming to herself, flashing him a smile ever now and then, while her male counterpart simply walked silently. ' _They're like complete opposites._ ' Balle thought amused.

"So Balle, where are you from?" Yugi asked. Balle flinched slightly.

"Er- well nowhere really." he said lamely.

"Nowhere?" Yugi asked confused.

"Well, I travel around a lot so..." Balle trailed off. Yugi nodded in acceptance of his answer. ' _Well... It's kinda true._ ' Balle thought. "I was separated from my friends too."

"Really?" Yugi asked. Balle nodded. "I can't wait to find my friends again. Joey, Tristen, Tea and Bakura."

Balle sighed. "I have a lot of friends who I want to see again." he said. "Misty, Brock... May and Dawn... And then there's my newest friends: Sora, Donald and Goofy."

Yugi put a hand on his shoulder. "Then it's a good thing we're not alone."

Balle smiled. "Yeah, I've made a new friend." Balle felt a tap on his shoulder. "Mou~! Balle-chan~!" He turned to see and hear Dark Magician Girl pouting at him. Balle gave her a lopsided grin. "And of course you too Dark." She beamed at him happily and gave him another hug. Balle sighed and hugged her back. Over her shoulder, Balle saw the Dark Magician smirking at him. 'Butt out.' he mouthed. The wizard waggled a finger at him and Balle merely stuck his tongue out. The Dark Magician chuckled silently.

"Hey look!" Yugi cried. "There's a light up ahead!" Balle looked up and grinned. There _was_ a light up ahead. The two ran towards it, the two magicians floating behind them. Suddenly the magicians stopped as they returned to their cards.

"Hey, what's happening?" Balle asked. He looked back up and saw they were in a brightly lit room. Before them stood some kind of... arena?

"It's a dueling arena." Yugi said cautiously.

"You mean for Duel Monsters?" Balle asked.

"That is correct!" a new voice interjected. The two boys looked across the arena. There stood a boy with shoulder length silvery-white hair.

"Bakura?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Wait... you mean your friend?" Balle asked confused. He looked again and saw the boy was wearing a strange circular necklace with an eye similar to Yugi's.

"Wait... Oh no! Bakura's been possessed by the evil spirit in his Millenium Ring!" Yugi gasped.

"Possessed?!" Balle exclaimed.

"Haha! That's right!" a familiar, but unwelcome voice said. Pete walked out of the shadows grinning like a fool. "And he's gonna help me take _you_ out, bub!"

"Pete!" Balle growled. Yugi looked at him.

"You know this clown?" Yugi asked. Pete bristled.

"What did you say punk?" Pete shouted. Balle laughed.

"That's what I said." Balle said amused. Pete growled.

"Alright, Bakura let's do this!" Pete yelled.

"I don't take orders from you, fool." Bakura said coldly. Pete's jaw dropped. "But, I will ally myself with you this once... So I can obtain Yugi's Millenium Puzzle!" he said pointing at Yugi's necklace. "We challenge you to a duel!"

"And if we refuse?" Yugi asked. Bakura smirked.

"Then you don't make it out of here." he said. "The only way this door will unlock is by defeating us." he said gesturing to a large door behind him.

"Looks like I have no choice but to accept..." Yugi muttered. "Fine, I accept your challenge!"

"I don't think so, _we_ challenged the _both_ of you to a duel." Bakura said.

"What?" Balle jumped. "But I've never dueled before!"

"Too bad." Bakura smirked. "But don't worry, this oaf hasn't either."

"But..." Balle whispered. Balle's attention was drawn to Yugi's Puzzle, which started pulsating. Yugi closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them once more. Balle bit back a gasp as Yugi's eyes burned with a new determination.

"So you plan to pray on Balle's inexperience to win, eh Bakura?" Yugi asked in a more mature and determined voice. "Very well, we accept your challenge!"

"But... Yugi..."

"Just have faith in the cards, Balle." Yugi said. "Put your heart in the cards and there's nothing you can't do."

Balle looked into Yugi's eyes and saw the pure determination and courage burning within them. Balle nodded. "Alright." They both looked back at their opponents, who were already on their platform.

"It's time to duel!" they exclaimed in unison. They stepped onto their blue platform and were lifted up.

"The rules are simple," Bakura said drawing four cards. "Each of us starts with 2000 lifepoints. If one person loses his LP his partner loses as well."

"Fine by me." Yugi said. Balle just nodded.

"Balle moves first, then me, Yugi, and Pete." Bakura stated. Balle gulped. ' _Okay, I'll be fine._ ' He drew a card from his shuffled deck.

"Okay, I'll start with the Cyber Commander in attack mode." Balle said.

 **Cyber Commander**

 **Atk: 750**

 **Def:700**

"Fine then, I summon the White Magical Hat!" Bakura smirked.

 **White Magical Hat**

 **Atk: 1000**

 **Def:700**

"Attack!" Bakura ordered. A man wearing a white top hat charged at his soldier, destroying it.

 _ **Balle's LP: 1750**_

"Because his attack points were higher, he destroyed your monster." Yugi told him. "Either way it's my turn, and I call upon the Celtic Guardian!"

 **Celtic Guardian**

 **Atk: 1400**

 **Def: 1200**

"Celtic Guardian, attack!" The green glad elven warrior charged at the other monster, destroying it.

 _ **Bakura's LP: 1600**_

Bakura grit his teeth. Pete just stared stupidly at his cards, trying to figure out what they meant. "Pete you buffoon, it's your turn!" Bakura shouted.

'Oh!" Pete yelp as he fumbled with his cards. "Right!"

Bakura sighed irritably. "Draw from your deck!"

"Right!" Pete did so. "Okay I'll play this card!"

 **Wretched Ghost**

 **Atk: 550**

 **Def: 400**

"Attack!" Pete roar smirking.

"You idiot!" Bakura spat. "That card is weaker than his!'

"Huh?" Pete asked stupidly. Yugi chuckled.

"Celtic Guardian, counter it!" The elven warrior just rolled its eyes and stabbed the furry monster, destroying it.

 _ **Pete's LP: 1150**_

"And now it's my turn again." Balle said drawing a card. "I place this monster facedown in defense mode. And this card facedown." he said. "That ends my turn."

"Now it's my turn." Bakura said drawing a card. He smirked. "Remember this card, Yugi? I use Change of Heart!"

"Change of Heart?" Balle asked.

"It allows me to take control of one opposing monster, and I choose Celtic Guardian!" An angel suddenly appeared from the card and possessed the elven warrior, bringing it to Bakura's side.

"My Celtic Guardian!" Yugi cried.

"Oh yeah!" Pete gloated. "What now?"

"Shut up you imbecile." Bakura demanded. "Now Celtic Guardian, attack Yugi's LP directly!"

 _ **Yugi's LP: 600**_

"Yugi..." Balle groaned.

"Don't worry, Balle. He can only control Celtic Guardian for one turn." Yugi assured him.

"I'll lay this card facedown to end my turn." Bakura said.

"Alright, it's my turn." Yugi said drawing a card. Suddenly he smirked. "Well then, I summon the Dark Magician!" Balle grinned as well.

 **Dark Magician**

 **Atk: 2500**

 **Def: 2100**

"Dark Magician attack Pete's LP directly!" Yugi ordered.

"Not so fast!" Bakura yelled. "You activated my Spellbinding Circle!"

"A trap!" Yugi growled. "Very well, you've stopped me this turn."

"Pete!" Bakura yelled. "You're up and don't blow it!"

"You bet!" Pete said drawing a card. He stared at them for several moments before, "Hey! I gots an idea!"

"Oh joy..." Bakura muttered.

"I play this card!" Pete said smugly. Balle smirked, but quickly paled.

 **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**

 **Atk: 2400**

 **Def: 2000**

"It doesn't matter, it's still weaker than my Dark Magician!" Yugi said.

"Not when I add this!" Pete shouted. "Dragon Nails!"

"Oh no!" Yugi said worried. "Dragon nails increased a dragon's attack power by 600 points!"

"That's right!" Pete grinned. 'That makes it 3000, now Red Eyes, attack!" The large dragon fired a fireball at the magician, while Yugi watched on helplessly.

"I don't think so!" Balle called. They looked at him. "My facedown card is the Witch's Apprentice!"

 **Witch's Apprentice**

 **Atk: 550**

 **Def: 500**

"What's that gonna do?" Pete scoffed. "It's weaker!"

"It doesn't matter!" Yugi said smirking. "The Witch's Apprentice has a special ability, it powers up all Dark monsters on our side of the field!"

"That makes the Dark Magician's attack 3000!" Balle said. "It ends in a draw!" The fireball was deflected by the Dark Magician's scepter.

"Thank you, Balle." Yugi said.

"No problem." Balle grinned. "Now it's my turn." Balle drew a card. Balle grinned. "Time to say bye-bye to your dragon, Pete!"

"Whatchu talkin' bout!" Pete demanded.

"First I use Red Medicine and Blue Medicine to raise Yugi's LP to 1500!" Balle said. Yugi nodded at him thankfully. "I call Buster Blader!"

 **Buster Blader**

 **Atk: 2600**

 **Def: 2300**

"Hahaha!" Pete laughed. "My dragon's still stronger!"

"Haven't you learned anything about special effects, Pete?"

"Huh?"

Yugi answered him. "The Buster Blader gains 500 attack points for every dragon type on your side of the field or your graveyard!"

"Making his attack 3100!" Balle shouted. "Buster Blader attack!"

 _ **Pete's LP: 1450**_

"You oaf, you're going to cost us the match!" Bakura shouted.

"Hey at least I'm doin' something!" Pete shouted back.

Bakura growled and drew. He scowled even deeper. "Fine, I'll just place this card and this monster facedown to end my turn."

"Now we end this, Dark Magician attack!" Yugi called.

"You fell for the same trap twice!" Bakura laughed. "Spellbinding Circle!"

"Again..." Balle muttered. Yugi grit his teeth.

"Fine, but try guarding against the Celtic Guardian!" Yugi yelled.

 _ **Pete's LP: 50**_

"Uh oh!" Pete gulped. Bakura glared at him. "Well here goes nothing." He drew his card. "Hm... I use Pot of Greed to draw two other cards!" He did so and grinned upon seeing his two new cards.

"I use Dark Hole!"

"No!" Yugi cried.

"Oh yes!" Pete said triumphantly.

"Dark Hole destroys all monsters on the field on both sides." Yugi said. Balle, Yugi and Bakura's monsters were all sent to the graveyard. "And that's not all, I use Monster Reborn!"

"Uh oh..." Balle muttered.

"I resurrect my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Pete shouted.

 **Red Eyes Black Dragon**

 **Atk: 2400**

 **Def: 2000**

"You're just lucky I can't attack on this turn." Pete chuckled.

"The only monster I have strong enough is already in the graveyard." Yugi muttered.

Balle looked down. It was all on him then. As closed his eyes. ' _It's all on me..._ ' Balle thought to himself. ' _I just have to believe... I have trust in my heart!_ ' Balle placed his hand on the deck and slowly drew. He opened his eyes. He read the description and smirked. Yugi saw this looked at him intently.

"Alright, Pete." Balle said. "This is the end."

"What, you surrender?" Pete asked smirking.

"Not a chance." Balle responded. "This is the card that will beat you!"

"W- what?" Pete asked.

"You heard me, now go!" Balle yelled slamming the card down. Slowly the figure appeared.

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **Atk: 2000**

 **Def: 1700**

Dark Magician Girl turned to him and smiled. Pete just laughed. "You think your little magic girl can beat my Red Eyes?" he asked. "My dragon is still stronger!"

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure on that, Pete." Balle said. "You see, you sent Dark Magician to the graveyard," Balle smirked. "and she's really angry." Dark Magician Girl glared at Pete angrily with a purplish aura.

"Huh?" Pete asked stupidly.

"What he means, Pete." Yugi said smirking. "That Dark Magician Girl gains 500 attack points for every Dark Magician in the graveyard."

"Add it up and that makes her attack strength a whopping 2500!" Balle shouted.

"No!" Pete shouted clutching his head.

"Dark Magician Girl!" Balle shouted. "Dark Burning Attack!"

"No!" Pete and Bakura shouted in unison.

 _ **Pete's LP: 0**_

"There's no way you coulda won!" Pete yelled. "Aw forget this crumby game, I'm outa here!" he said as he retreated into the shadows once more.

"Now Bakura, or whoever you may be." Yugi said. "It's time you left us!" Yugi and Balle raised his hand and Bakura screamed. Suddenly the necklace around his neck disappeared and Bakura opened his eyes once more. This time they showed no malice, just confusion.

"What's happened?" Bakura asked in a different, more innocent tone. "Yugi, is that you?'

"Yes, Bakura." Yugi said as they walked up to him. "The evil spirit of your Millenium Ring possessed you again."

"Really?" Bakura asked with eyes wide.

"Don't worry, he was banished to the Shadow Realm." Yugi assured him. Suddenly the door they were standing before opened.

"Now it's time to get out of here!" Balle cheered. Yugi nodded.

"Let's go, Bakura." Yugi said.

"Right."

* * *

"Ah, the light." Yugi said. "It truly is a marvelous thing."

"Yeah," Balle said savoring the feel of the sun. He suddenly remembered something. "Oh, Yugi!"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Your cards!" Balle said holding out Yugi's cards. Yugi reached out, but closed Balle's hand around them.

"Keep them." Yugi said with a smile. "They're your's now. Thank you for all your help, my friend."

Balle looked at him before grinning. "No problem, buddy." he said. "Thank you as well, for the cards too."

Yugi nodded. Balle held up his cards proudly. Suddenly they began glowing as they floated above them. Yugi and Bakura watched in awe. Balle's Oathkeeper appeared in his hand. Understanding, Balle pointed the Keyblade at the deck, and sealed the Keyhole.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"A new path has been opened..." Balle muttered. Yugi looked confused but shrugged.

"That Dark Magician Girl is very special, Balle." he told him.

"Yeah." Balle smiled softly. Suddenly the deck flashed again, and hugging him was the Dark Magician Girl.

"Balle-chan no katta~!" Dark said nuzzling her cheek with Balle's.

"She will protect you." Yugi said. "Just call upon her aid." Balle nodded as she disappeared once more.

"I will."

"Balle!"

"Hey Balle!" Yugi and Balle turned to Sora, Donald and Goofy running up to them.

"Balle are you okay?" Sora asked worried.

"I'm fine, Sora." Balle smiled.

"Oh, these are your friends you were talking about." Yugi commented.

"Yep." Balle grinned. "I sealed this world's Keyhole."

"Okay then!" Sora said happily. "That's two down!"

"We will meet again, Balle." Yugi said. They could hear voices in the distance.

"That sounds like Joey, Tea and Tristen!" Bakura said running towards the voices.

"I hope so." Balle said. Yugi nodded and walked after Bakura. Balle nodded. "Let's go guys!"

"Alright!" Sora said as the Gummi Ship beamed them up. "Next world, here we come!"

Balle smiled sadly as Yugi's world got farther away. He looked at Dark Magician Girl's card.

"Thanks for teaching me to trust in my heart, Yugi..." Balle whispered.

* * *

 **Obtained**

 *****Duel Monster's Deck*****

 *****Summon: Dark Magician Girl*****


	9. Chapter 9

The quartet had only been flying for thirty minutes when Donald announced something. "Alright you two, we're at a crossroad." Balle sighed, seeing they were at a split in the 'road'. One path lead to a temple, the other to a castle.

"Where do ya reckon we should go?" Goofy asked them from the pilot's chair.

"I don't know, right, I guess." Balle said.

"Alright then, let's check out that temple!" Sora declared. Goofy nodded and flew the ship towards said world.

* * *

The quartet eventually made it past all the enemy ships and landed in a bamboo forest. "I wasn't expecting all that." Balle muttered. The others laughed at him.

"You'll get used to it!" Sora said. They walked through the grove, where Goofy spotted a person dressed as a soldier... and a large lizard-like shadow on a rock. "Huh?" His question caught the attention of the others, and they bent down into a huddle.

"A Heartless?" Donald asked. Balle glanced over at the shadow. It certainly didn't look like a Heartless, and the soldier didn't seem afraid of it whatsoever.

"Let's get the jump on 'em!" Sora whispered. Sora and Donald charged at the shadow.

"Gawrsh, maybe we better look before we leap!" Goofy called to the others. Balle sweat dropped. The soldier glanced at them surprised. The shadow disappeared, and a red lizard ran out from behind the rock and hid behind the soldier, after they yelped in surprise. They two began cowering. Sora and Donald stopped running and sweat dropped. Goofy and Balle came up behind them. Goofy seemed to recognize the lizard. "Is that Mushu?" he asked.

The lizard jumped out from behind the soldier and smirked. "That's right! I know you heard of me!" the lizard said arrogantly. "I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!"

Sora grinned. "Hey, Mushu!" he exclaimed. "We missed you!"

"Well you better _hope_ I miss _you_ , or else you're -" Mushu did a double take. "Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

"Do you _know_ them?" the soldier asked in disbelief.

"Know them?" Mushu scoffed, hopping off the soldier's shoulder. He began walking towards them. "Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots!" he leaned on Sora's leg. "Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?"

Sora moved his foot, causing Mushu to fall over. "Something like that." Sora teased. Mushu picked himself up in a huff. He then noticed Balle.

"Hey, who's this big dragon?" he pointed at Balle. Balle knelt down next to the small dragon.

"Name's Balle." he said. Mushu hopped up on his shoulder. "Nice to meet you as a fellow dragon, Mushu."

"So... who are you?" Sora asked the soldier. The soldier got up from the ground.

"I'm Mulan - er, no, I - I mean.." the soldier fumbled.

"Ping!" Mushu said suddenly. Balle blinked in confusion.

"Mulan Ping?" Donald asked crossing his arms.

"Just... Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou." the soldier said, taking on a 'masculine' voice.

"You know Mushu?" Sora asked.

"Mushu's one of my family's guardians." Ping explained.

"We didn't know we were borrowin' somebody as important as a family guardian." Goofy commented. Mushu suddenly jumped into their faces, startling them.

"Yeah, that's right!" he said, jumping on Ping's shoudler. "And that puts you four up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here! Well, guess what, kiddies? It's payback time!"

"Mushu..." Ping scolded him.

"Ah, they don't mind." Mushu said. "Ain't that right?"

"Sounds fair." Sora said thoughtfully. Mushu and Ping brightened upon hearing this.

"See, Ping here is on his way to join the Imperial Army," Mushu said. "We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp."

"Would you join us?" Ping asked. "It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with _guys_ , like you."

"Fit in?" Sora asked confused.

"Guys like you?" Balle continued.

"Well, er, don't worry about that." Mushu said hastily.

"You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't ya?" Goofy asked. Sora and Donald did a huge take. Balle was surprised as well, though he thought something was strange about this guy.

o.O

"You're a... _girl_?" Sora asked incredulously. Balle coughed violently while Goofy chuckled.

'Ping' looked sheepish, then hopeful. "You didn't notice?" she asked in a feminine voice. Sora and Donald shook their heads vigorously. Balle sighed in relief. He had been expecting rage and violence to follow Sora's question. He shuddered at the thought of a few of his friends being asked that question.

Mulan looked back at Mushu. "I think it's working," she said with excitement, as her disguise actually worked.

Mushu shook his head. "I don't know Mulan, those two would fall for anything." he said as he and Mulan walked past them.

"I'm right here!" Sora said indignant. Donald just huffed angrily. They followed her nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you, Mulan." Balle said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you too, Balle," Mulan said. "But can you please keep my real gender a secret?" she begged them.

"Of course!" Sora said.

"Your secret's safe with us." Balle agreed. She smiled as they made their way to a group of tents in the distance. They reached the encampment in a thirty minute walk, and the six of them looked around. Mushu popped out of Mulan's armor and said. "Remember Ping... Manly!" Mulan straightened up and began walking in a very awkward way. Balle noticed and quickly pulled her back.

"Guys don't walk like that." Balle whispered, sweat dropping. Her eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked. Balle chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't think about it, just walk." he advised. "And do _not_ walk with one foot in front of the other, I've noticed that girls do that a lot."

"How do you know?" she asked curiously.

"I've seen a lot of girls and they tend to walked with one foot in front of the other, that's why their hips sway." he said with a slight blush, remembering several incidents where he had nearly been caught staring. Mulan noticed this and smirked. She opened her mouth to comment when they suddenly heard a loud yelp. They turned to see Sora and Donald in a huge brawl with two other men while Goofy was trying to calm them down. Balle sweat dropped.

"We just can't leave them alone can we?" Balle jokes about Sora, Donald and Goofy. She smiled at him before rushing over to the fight, Balle followed. She looked at the brawlers in distress.

"Please!" she shouted in an anti-masculine way. This caused everyone to halt and stare at her.

" _Please_?" the skinnier of the two repeated incredulously.

"What a girl..." the short one muttered. Mulan's eyes widened.

"Uh... knock it off!" she demanded in her 'manly' voice.

"Knock what off?" the short one asked challengingly.

"He means calm down and get back in line." Balle said irritably. He hated people like this. The short one growled.

"I don't take orders from you, pal!" he snarled and charged at him. Balle's eyes narrowed. He sidestepped, tripping the man in the process. Balle felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. He ducked, causing the skinny one to jump onto the short one. The two began beating each other up, not realizing they were fighting each other.

"Nice one, Balle!" Donald praised. Sora laughed.

"Thanks for the backup guys!" he said. Before he could say anything else, however, a voice broke in.

"Soldier! Get back in line!" the man's voice demanded. Said man strode up to them, he had black armor and a red cape.

"The Captain!" The skinny guy exclaimed as they all filed back into line. The Captain looked at them suspiciously before walking away. Sora glared at the short man before gasping as several Shadows suddenly appeared.

"What are they?" Mulan asked nervously.

"Heartless!" Sora replied as he and Balle summoned their Keyblades. Mulan, Donald and Goofy whipped out their respective weapons. The three men from before ran off, assumingly to fetch their weapons.

"Alright, Ping." Balle called. "You ready for this?" She nodded and they attacked the Heartless. After a short fight, in which Mulan struggled slightly, the Captain approached them.

"You four," he called to them. "What are your names?"

"Balle."

"Sora!"

"Donald!"

"Goofy, too!" The captain nodded.

"You're welcome in my troop." he told them. "Your battle skills are encouraging." Mulan felt that this was the time to introduce herself.

"I am the son of Fa Zhou-" The Captain cut her off.

"You should return home." he said bluntly. Mulan flinched.

"But... That would dishonor my family!" she exclaimed.

The Captain glared at her. "You'd rather dishonor my troops?" Mulan began getting angry. Before she could say anything she would regret, Sora saved her.

"If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time." he said.

"Hmm.".

"Just give Ping a chance." Balle said. "Give us an assignment."

Sora nodded. "We'll show you how well we can work together."

"So... you want to be tested?" The Captain asked. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking at them. "Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass."

"We'll smash them!" Donald said, stomping his foot for good measure.

The Captain smirked. "I doubt that, you'll be the advance party." he told them. "Scout out the mountains for my troops."

Sora leaned back. "That's it? No problem!" he looked at Mulan, who was looking slightly nervous. "Right?"

She looked down. "R-right!"

"Well then, let's go!" Balle cheered.

"I don't think so," the Captain interrupted, making them fall over. "You leave first thing tomorrow. Do as you wish until then." He walked off then.

"Well, what now?" Sora asked.

"Well we should prepare for our mission." Mulan said. "We can practice fighting?"

"Sounds good," Sora agreed. "just wait 'til the Captain sees how much you've improved."

"I think I'll skip out guys." Balle said yawning. "I'm still beat from my last... adventure, and that battle definitely didn't help."

"You're right, Balle." Sora nodded. "You get some rest while we help Ping here!"

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Balle waved them good-bye. He sighed and attempted to find the Captain to ask if there were any spare tents.

* * *

Balle blinked as he looked around him. He was at his Station again! Grinning, he quickly called out, "Aqua?" He looked around, seeing no one. "Are you trying to attack me again?"

Balle suddenly stiffened. He spun around to see a figure about his size standing before him. The only thing the figure wore was... a black cloak. "The Organization!" Balle gasped. "What are you doing here?" Balle demanded.

"What am I doing here?" the figure repeated. "I live here, stupid."

"You _live here_?" Balle growled. "In _my_ _heart_?"

"I see, you're not only stupid," the figure mocked. "but you're deaf as well."

"Say that again." Balle barked as he summoned his Keyblades.

"Oh yeah, I've been waiting for this!" the figure laughed. He held out his hand. In it appeared a weapon... Oblivion, Oathkeeper and Starlight appeared in his hand and mouth.

"Three?!" Balle exclaimed. He didn't understand, this Nobody was wielding Keyblades? It was like looking in a mirror, this Organization member had his Keyblades in the opposite hands, and his stance was almost exactly like Balle's. "Who are you?" Balle asked.

"Someone who was born in darkness." the figure responded. He charged, prompting Balle to do the same. Both unleashed a flurry of lightning fast strikes, each being parried another strike. The figure flipped over Balle, attempting to slice his head in the process. Balle quickly blocked the attack and flung Oblivion at the figure. The Organization member quickly retaliated by throwing his Oathkeeper at it, causing them to collide in midair. Both warriors charged and grabbed a blade before jumping back. Balle now had two Oathkeepers, the Organization member had two Oblivions.

They charged again matching each other blow for blow, before the figure kicked Balle's feet from under him. He attempted to stab at Balle's face, but only resulted in stabbing his Keyblade into the ground. Balle flipped away and landed crouching, ready to spring.

"Heh." the Oranization member scoffed. He slid Oblivion over, while Balle did the same with Oathkeeper. However, the figure didn't give him any time to catch his breath, as he charged again. Balle growled and did the same. Their blades met in the middle as their faces were inches apart. Even at this distance, Balle couldn't make out the person's face. Balle could feel the person pushing him back. Growling, Balle pushed as well.

' _We're evenly matched in almost every way..._ ' Balle thought to himself. ' _Who is this guy?_ '

"This could go on forever!" Balle shouted as he pulled away.

"But it won't!" the figure shouted back as he charged again. Balle was tired of this. He charged as well, but bluffed at the last second. He moved to the side, surprising the figure and causing him to lose balance. Balle placed his Keyblades on either side of his neck. The figure sighed and stood up, dismissing his Keyblades, he walked past Balle before turning back to him slightly. "Not bad..." he muttered before disappearing in a flash of light.

"What?" Balle asked shocked.

"Balle!" he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Are you okay?"

"Aqua?" Balle asked. Balle turned around as she let go.

"I felt you, but I couldn't get to you." Aqua said. "I was worried something happened to you."

"I'm fine, Aqua." Balle said wearily as he flopped onto the ground. Aqua was about to follow when his pocket flashed. She jumped back as a blonde girl in a mini skirt and a strange variation of a magician's hat suddenly appeared. Balle blinked as he suddenly felt someone hugging him.

"Balle-chan~! Mou~! You gave me a real fright!" Dark said pouting.

"Hey, Dark." he said without even looking at who was hugging him. "So you can come here too, huh?" he turned slightly and met her worried gaze. "I'm fine, Dark. I can fight on my own." he assured her. She didn't look happy, cut didn't press it either.

"Wha - W- who?" Aqua stuttered.

"Oh, Dark, Aqua." Balle introduced. "Aqua, Dark Magician Girl. Dark for short."

"I - it's nice to meet you." Aqua said.

"Hi~!" Dark said waving enthusiastically.

"Anyway, I'm beat." Balle groaned.

"Here, this should help a little," Aqua said raising a hand, which glowed green. "Cure!" Balle was enveloped in a green light as he felt some of his weariness fade.

"Thanks, Aqua." Balle thanked her. She reached into a pocket and withdrew a green orb and held it out. "I'm assuming that this is Cure?"

"Yes, you need it more than me." she stated as he took the orb. Balle closed his eyes as his body absorbed the spell.

"Thanks."

"So, what's happened to you so far?" she asked as she sat on his right side, as Dark sat on his left. Balle closed his eyes and laid back as he told them all the things that had happened so far. Upon finishing he let out a sigh, and eventually fell asleep. Aqua turned to Dark. They had a few things to talk about... Until they both saw a man who has soothing blue eyes and long brown hair. He also sported a short brown mustache and a small droopy white beard. He wears a white, sky blue lined haori robe that has a hood and ancient blue runic glyph markings. Underneath his robe, he wears a black shirt and black pants. "A pleasure to meet you two."


	10. Chapter 10

Balle awoke with a sleepy groan. He opened his eyes only to shout as he was staring into the bright green eyes of Dark Magician Girl. She giggled at him as he crawled backwards clutching his heart. After recovering Balle glared at her playfully.

"What are you trying to? Give me a heart attack?" he asked her. She winked at him and faded back into her card. Balle chuckled and stepped out of the tent. He looked towards the horizon to see the sun rising. He took a deep breath.

"Balle!" someone called. He turned to the voice to see Sora and the others rushing over to him. "You ready to go?" Balle nodded. "Alright, let's go find Captain Shang."

They set off and found the Captain within minutes. Shang turned to him and nodded. "I see you're ready to go." They nodded. "Very well, now you mission...

* * *

It was nearing noon and they had just finished three other assignments. Their current mission was to open the mountain paths and head on to the village in the mountsins. This was to be their last assignment for Mulan to gain the Captain's respect. Now this mission was slightly more difficult than the last three, they had to clear several rockslides while fighting off the Heartless. Sora and Balle worked away at the rocks while Donald, Goofy, and Mulan kept the Heartless at bay. Eventually the path was clear and Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po came over to them.

"Hey, you ain't half bad," Yao said to Mualn.

"A man among men!" Ling added cheerfully.

"Thanks!" Mulan responded. They nodded before walking pass them. Mulan's eyes fell to the ground. "But the Captain..."

"Captain!" Sora excaimed. Mulan's head snapped up as Shang and a couple of soldiers came over to them.

"Ping sure did great!" Goofy told him.

"You bet he did!" Donald added.

"Hmm..." Shang sighed. "Fine. I'll let you join my troops... But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier."

"And why's that?" Balle demanded angrily while towering Shang. Mulan quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"It's alright, Balle." she said. "I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of. Just give me a chance."

Shang offered a smile. "That's the spirit, Ping." She snapped into a salute, the others following.

"Sir!" They exclaimed as the Captain walked away. Sora nodded towards them.

"Alright, let's get to the village!"

"Right!"

* * *

They arrived at the village to find the other soldiers walking around chatting. After moving away from them, Balle, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulan were stood in a circle around Musho. "Okay, girl! Here's your chance! I saw this real shady guy," Mushu informed them. "and I know it's Shan-Yu!"

"Shan-Yu?" Mulan gasped.

"That's the Hun leader!" Sora said in realization. "We've got to tell the Captain about this!"

"Right!" Mulan agreed. They started walking away when...

"Waaaait wait - wait- wait - WAIT!" the little dragon exclaimed. "Everybody use their heads a second." Mushu took a deep breath. "Now, why are we here?" he asked them. He didn't give them a chance to answer before he started again. "To make the Captain see Mulan's - I mean, _Ping's_ talents and bring honor to her family." he answered himself. They all nodded in agreement. Mushu grinned. "So, let's go find out where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves, then if we're lucky, we can fry him up good!" Mushu said slamming his fist into his open palm. "Though just tracking the guy down should earn us our stars. Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!" All of them turned towards Mulan. The final decision was up to her. She stood there silently thinking. She suddenly looked up with them, determination burning in her eyes.

"Let's go."

"We'll help out!" Balle said. Sora nodded in agreement.

"Now we're cookin'!" Mushu grinned. "Shan-Yu is in a cave outside the village!" At that he jumped back into Mulan's armor.

"Then that's where we're going." Balle said. They nodded and started walking towards the village outskirts. The five of them faced no objection as they walked out of the village and into the cave. They walked in and at the end was nothing but a large room lit by candles. "Dead end..." Balle sighed. Donald took a look around.

"There's nobody here..." he said.

"You're crazy!" Mushu huffed. "Check again!"

"Oh, well..." Donald sighed as he began walking towards the cave entrance. Goofy turned as well.

"Wait for me, Donald!" he cried as he ran after their friend. Sora looked back.

"Hey, wait up!" Then suddenly, the ground under them started to shake.

"What's going on?" Mulan asked startled. Then a familiar purple light appeared behind them and a barrier was formed, cutting them off from Donald and Goofy.

"Sora!" Donald exclaimed.

"Balle!" Goofy cried. "Ping!" While they were shouting a large man walked to the front of the cave, laughing silently. Heartless began appearing in the room, making Sora, Mulan and Balle draw their weapons. After a short battle, they managed to beat all the Heartless. Balle noticed that Mulan did significantly better.

"You're getting pretty good at this, Ping." Balle complimented as the barrier fell. She blushed slightly.

"Thanks!" she nodded. Donald and Goofy ran over to them.

"Are you okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Ping!" Sora grinned.

"C'mon!" Mushu exclaimed. "Time to report to the Captain!" They turned to him in confusion.

"But Shan-Yu wasn't here." Mulan said

"Please, that Hun is old news!". Mushu scoffed. "We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave, and Ping took out almost every one of 'em!"

Balle shrugged. "Let's go then." Sora nodded in agreement and led the way out. Upon walking out they came upon a horrible sight. The village was burned down and most of the troops gone. "Dear Lord..." Balle muttered.

They walked around a bit until they heard a groan. They saw Shang clutching the wound on his side. "Captain!" Mulan shouted when she saw him, and ran over to him.

"Don't overdo it, Captain!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's just a scratch." the Captain assured them before falling to his knees in pain.

Mulan bent down. "Captain, the enemy!" she said. "Where did they go?"

"They went towards the summit..." the Captain ground out.

"We'll stop them!" Mulan declared.

"It kinda is our fault..." Goofy muttered.

"Right." Mulan nodded. Mushu jumped down and started pacing sadly.

"You mean _my_ fault." he said sadly.

"No way!" Balle said.

"Balle is right!" Sora told him. "Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this, not us!" he proceeded to kneel down to the Captain's level. "Captain, if you track down the villagers, we'll handle this."

Sora looked at the destruction around them in disgust before turning towards the summit. "Let's go." he demanded.

* * *

They reached the summit without many problems. Upon arriving they looked around, seeing no one. Suddenly a falcon flew over them and landed on the shoulder of a figure in the distance. A deep rumbling was heard. Then hundreds of Rapid Thrusters, Heartless that are about the size of a head that have a yellow head, small black body and a propeller on top of its body; lined up next to him.

"Uh oh..." Balle muttered.

"Attack!" Shan-Yu screamed. The Heartless came charging toward them. Everyone brought out their weapons and prepared for battle. The wave quickly separated the gang. Balle saw some Heartless that looked like towers with heads at the bottom.

"Balle!" Sora called. "We'll take out the Rabid Thrusters, you take out the Bolt Towers!"

"Right!" Balle called back. He got into stance, until a bolt of energy grabbed him and held him high. Balle struggled with all his might, but he managed to bring Oathkeeper in front of the beam then threw it at the Bolt Tower. The energy, now connected to the Keyblade, came closer to the Heartless until it made contact, making the Heartless explode and also destroying the other Heartless nearby. Balle continued taking down the Bolt Towers until the Heartless army was no more.

"Alright, we did it." Sora cheered.

"Don't cheer just yet..." Balle muttered as more Heartless appeared next to Shan-Yu. Shan-Yu roared and started running down the hill with the Heartless following him. Shan-Yu's falcon flew over them, screeching all the way.

"Move aside!" They heard Yao's voice. They turned their heads and saw Yao, Ling and Chien-Po walking next to them with Yao holding a cannon.

"We'll handle this!" Ling said as Yao knelt down and aimed the cannon at Shan-Yu.

Mulan got an idea. "Sorry!" She apologized before knocking down Yao and taking the cannon. She placed it in the snow and aimed it at the mountain. She started to frantically looking around for something about a fire until she set her eyes on Mushu.

"We'll handle this!" Ling said as Yao knelt down and aimed the cannon at Shan-Yu.

Mulan got an idea. "Sorry!" She apologized before knocking down Yao and taking the cannon. She placed it in the snow and aimed it at the mountain. She started to frantically looking around for something about a fire until she set her eyes on Mushu.

Mushu tried to get away as Mulan grabbed him and stretched him, making him coughing out a fire which lit the cannon. Mushu landed on the cannon, right before it fired. "You're going the wrong way!" He shouted as he flew toward the mountain. There was an explosion on the side of the mountain and the snow began to crumble.

"Uh oh." Balle muttered. Everyone looked at him as he began running. "Avalanche!" They stood there before realizing what he meant.

"Run!" Sora cried as he and the others followed Balle's example.

The snow exploded on the hill and started rushing down the slope, overtaking Shan-Yu and his army of Heartless. Mulan saw the Captain coming up beside them. "Shang, watch out!" She shouted as she ran toward him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the way just in time as the snow passed.

When the excitement was over, Shang and Mulan stood up. "I never should have doubted you," Shang said to her. "From now on, you have my trust."

"Thank you, Captain!" Mulan said happily.

Mushu popped out of the snow and shook the snow off his body. "First she uses me as a lighter, then she uses me as a cannonball. Oh, the head ancestor is going to hear about this," Mushu moaned, not knowing that Shang is near him. "C'mon Mulan, let's stop this charade and go home already."

"Mushu!" Mulan shouted at him. Mushu looked confused for a minute until he noticed the Captain. He gasped, putting his hands over his mouth.

"Mulan?" Shang repeated in disbelief. "A woman? It can't be!" He looked at Mulan.

"Captain! Ping!" Sora shouted as he, Donald, Goofy and Balle approached them.

"Oh boy! You're okay!" Goofy exclaimed, happy that both Mulan and Shang are okay.

Shang glared at them. "What's wrong?" Balle asked uncomfortable with the glare Shang was giving him.

"You all knew, didn't you?" Shang realized. "You all knew that Ping was really a woman in disguise."

Their silence spoke for them. Shang walked away a few steps before stopping and said over his shoulder, "The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Imperial Army… is death." Balle flinched. "Get out of my sight… now," he ordered, "You're all dismissed."

"But Captain…" Sora began to say.

"My debt is repaid," Shang said, then he walked away. "Move out!" Two of the soldiers in the front moved at an incredible limp as the rest of the army started marching down the mountain.

Mulan sighed while Mushu went on Mulan's shoulder. "Mulan, I blew it…" Mushu said, feeling sorry for what happened.

A few minutes later Mulan had changed into the clothes that were under her armor. She wore a gray shirt with green trims, white pants and martial arts shoes. She let her hair down as well, revealing it to be shoulder length. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you." she apologized.

"It's fine, Mulan." Balle said. "But what are you going to do now?"

Mulan shrugged. "I guess I should go home," she said, then she started walking away with Mushu.

"Man, your dad's going to be steamed like a chicken dumpling," Mushu mumbled. Mulan stopped and sighed.

Sora grabbed Donald, Goofy and Balle and pulled them close to him. "Don't worry, we'll take our share of the blame," he said with his goofy smile.

Mulan smiled. "Thank you, you're all wonderful friends," she said. Balle pulled her into the group hug.

"Of course! Now let's get you home!" he said as they started walking to the ridge. When they tried to exit Shan-Yu's falcon screeched from above. They all looked up and Balle ran to follow it. When he returned to the summit he saw a hand that forced its way out of the snow. The others came up behind him and gasped.

The hand then put itself on the ground and, to everyone's shock, Shan-Yu pulled himself out. He looked around for a bit until letting out a war cry. Then some Rabid Thruster Heartless appeared around him. Shan-Yu stood up and the falcon landed on Shan-Yu's shoulder, the Hun looked toward the city.

"He's alive!" Balle whispered frantically. "How is it possible to survive an avalanche?"

"He's headed for the city!" Mulan cried. "We've got to warn Shang!"

"Right!"

* * *

They made it to the Imperial City and saw the troops marching towards the palace. They hurried over and neared the Captain.

"Shang!" Mulan cried out. He turned to her in surprise. "Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way!"

"And why should I believe you this time?" he asked her coldly.

"But… she's telling the truth!" Sora said, trying to back up Mulan.

"Why would we lie about something like this?" Balle demanded.

"Hmm…" Donald mumbled. He looked up in the sky and quacked in surprise as he pointed up into the sky. Everyone looked up and saw Shan-Yu's falcon flying over them.

Shang looked around and saw Shan-Yu in question at the top of one of the towers. The Hun grinned evilly then jumped off. "Move out! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!" Shang ordered with Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po charging in and giving out war cries. Shang raised an eyebrow as he noticed only those three had charged in. "That's an order!"

He turned to the other soldiers, to see that they were surrounded in darkness for a moment and they became Heartless that are in purple robes called Nightwalkers. He gasped in disbelief of what had become of them. The five of them brought out their weapons and stood before him protectively. "Captain! We'll secure the courtyard and you can save the Emperor!"

Shang hesitated until Donald shouted, turning to him, "That's an order!" Shang nodded at him, and started running to the Palace Gate.

"Surrounded..." Balle muttered.

A light suddenly appeared over Sora's head. "Guys!" he called. Balle and Mulan turned to him. Balle blinked in realization and Mulan nodded.

"For China!" she shouted.

"Alright, let's go!" Balle cried as they got into stance.

"I'll handle this!" Mushu shouted as he came out. Then fire burst out of nowhere and damaged the surrounding Heartless. Sora, Balle, Mulan and Mushu then went flying around, burning and slashing the enemies in their wake. At the end of their attack, Mushu spat many fireballs into the air which landed on the few Heartless left and destroyed them. Donald and Goofy stood there all the while, amazed.

"The Emperor's in danger!" Mulan cried.

"Not time to lose!" Sora agreed.

"Let's go." Balle nodded.

They reached to the top of the stairs just in time to see Shan-Yu holding his sword to the Emperor's neck. "Now you'll bow to me," he seethed at the Emperor, who remained silent.

"I don't think so!" Balle called. Shan-Yu turned to them and smirked. Suddenly, Shang dropped down out of nowhere and knocked Shan-Yu down. He then led the Emerpr into the palace, while Chien-Po and Ling shut the doors, and Shang looked back at them expectantly before the doors closed.

Shan-Yu recovered and ran to the gate, but the five of them got in the way. "It ends now!" Mulan stated.

"Right now!" Sora agreed. The falcon landed on Shan-Yu's shoulder, and the Hun began to laugh as his body was surrounded by darkness.

"Alright, let's go!" Balle cried as the Hun charged at them. Balle followed and their weapons met in between them. They were at a stand still.

"You cannot overpower me!" Shan-Yu cried as they pushed.

"Go, Balle!" Sora cried.

"Maybe..." Balle smirked. He suddenly pulled back, making Shan-Yu fall forward in surprise. Balle kneed him in the face, sending him tumbling back. Shan-Yu clutched his face and glared at him hatefully. Balle raised his hand and gave the 'bring it' sign. "Wanna try again?"

"Your trickery will not save you!" he snarled. Balle glanced backward, seeing his friends protecting the gates from the Heartless. Balle turned back in time to dodge the slash from Shan-Yu.

"First rule of combat, pay attention!" Shan-Yu growled. Balle then feigned left, causing Shan-Yu to attempt to block. Balle then went right, slashing his unprotected back.

"Second rule, no yapping!" Balle smirked.

"Foolish dragon, you dare mock me?" Shan-Yu said charging once again. Balle met his charge and they clashed once more. "I won't fall for your tricks anymore."

"I bet." Balle said as he used his might to push Shan-Yu's sword up. He dodged Shan-Yu's retaliation strike by flipping over the Hun's head and slashing at the back of his head. Luckily the Keyblade was so blunt, or that would have killed him.

' _Why is it called the Keyblade anyway?_ ' Balle thought as he continued dodging Shan-Yu's attacks. ' _It's so blunt, why not call it the Keyboomerang, or Keyhammer, or Giant Housekey of Cataclysm?_ ' Parry here, dodge there. ' _I guess it just doesn't sound as cool._ '

"I refuse to lose to a mere dragon!" Shan-Yu screamed. Balle grit his teeth as their weapons met for the third time. Balle pushed Shan-Yu's sword up and Shan-Yu raised his sword, expecting him to leap. Balle took advantage and slashed at him with all his might. Shan-Yu's eyes widened as he began falling backwards.

"And stay down..." Balle muttered. He turned back towards the others who cheered. A second later their eyes widened.

"Balle look out!" Mulan cried. Balle turned in time to see Shan-Yu sweep at him. He was knocked away into a pillar and swiftly lost consciousness.

"Balle!" Mulan cried as they ran over to him. "Balle wake up!"

Shan-Yu laughed at them. "Pathetic dragon..." Sora clenched his fist. He was about to charge at the Hun when suddenly, Balle's pocket began glowing.

"Wha?" Sora gaped. Shan-Yu's eyes narrowed. They all covered their eyes as the light became blinding. As they opened their eyes again they all gasped. There stood a beautiful blonde girl in a pink and blue outfit. Dark turned to them and gasped. "Balle-chan~! Balle-chan~! Shinanaide!" She ran over to Balle and began shaking him. When he didn't respond, tears stinging at her eyes. "Balle-chan..."

Her gaze then turned furious. She slowly turned to Shan-Yu and glared. "Anata wa naniwoshita atashi no kawaii Balle-chan!" He flinched slightly before his eyes narrowed. "Watashi wa anata o yurusanaidarou!" Dark began floating high above them as pure energy began forming around her scepter. "Dark Burning Attack!" She raised the scepter above her head and brought it down, sending the gathered energy flying at the frozen Shan-Yu. They had to cover their eyes as the light was too bright. They heard Shan-Yu scream, and they opened their eyes to see Shan-Yu gone. They stared in awe as the girl floated down sniffing. They then heard a groan.

"Ugh..." Balle groaned as he sat up, with Sora helping him. "Sora did you get the number of that bus that hit me?" he asked dazed. They all laughed at him. Ash grinned lopsidedly before feeling something place him in a full body hug, nearly sending him to the floor once again. "Balle-chan~! Yokatta! Shinpaideshitayo atashi wa mō...!" "Oh, hey Dark, sorry I worried you." Balle said as he supported her by her thighs. She buried her face in his jacket.

"Hey, um, Balle?" Sora asked hesitantly. "Who is she exactly?"

"Oh, she's Dark Magician Girl, Dark for short." Balle explained over her shoulder.

"Is she gonna be lettin' ya go anytime soon?" Goofy asked.

"Probably not." Balle replied.

"Oooookaaay then..."

Later all of them (Minus Dark, who returned to her card.) stood before the Emperor, a huge crowd of citizens had gathered behind them. The Emperor approached Mulan. "I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan." he began. Mulan bowed. "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an imperial soldier. You disobeyed your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored you family name..."

"We get the picture..." Sora muttered.

The Emperor ignored him. "You are a young woman, and in the end…" Donald groaned. "...you saved us all." The Emperor bowed. Mulan stood up straight, and was surprised to see the Emperor bowing before her. She looked around nervously as the citizens that are present bowed to them. Balle grinned and bowed as well. Mulan was blushing heavily at this point.

"Balle..."

"Captain Li," the Emperor stated. Shang nodded and picked up Shan-Yu's sword. He walked to Mulan and gave it to her. "Take this, so that the world will know, what you have done for China."

"Thank you." she bowed again.

"Mulan," Shang started getting Mulan's attention. "Sora. Donald. Goofy. Balle." he said catching their attention. "Thank you."

"'Thank you' Is that all there is to say, Captain?" The Emperor asked. "If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that!" Shang gaped at him then looked at Mulan before turning away, emarassed. Mulan giggled. Sora and Balle grinned at each other. Sora tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, can we get an autograph?" Sora asked.

Mulan turned to them and smiled brightly. "Sora, Balle... Thank you... for _everything._ " she said. embracing them.

"It was nothing." Balle said, putting on his best 'Aw shucks' face. She giggled at him.

Mushu paced on the floor, excited. "Now they _gotta_ let me go back to being a guardian," he said to himself, not realizing that he's near Goofy. "They _gotta_!"

Goofy was confused. "But, Mushu, I thought you already _were_ a family guardian," he said, catching the others' attention.

Mushu looked flustered. "Wha?" He said, then realized his mistake. "Oh, uh, now don't you worry about that. That's just real technical, just for us guardians."

"You tricked us!" Sora and Balle exclaimed at the same time. Mushu tried to explain himself, but Sora had already lunged at him. Balle just sighed and mentally made a note to get revenge on Mushu.

Just then, Shan-Yu's sword began to glow. "Huh?" Mulan mumbled as the sword floated out of her hands and into the air.

Balle spotted it and knew what was happening. "Hey, Sora!" He yelled, getting the Keyblade user's attention, the said boy having smashed Mushu into the ground.

Sora stared at it for a few seconds. "Hey Balle!" Sora called as he brought out his Keyblade. Balle nodded understanding, summoning Oathkeeper. They stood next to each other and touched the ends of their Keyblades together as a crown appeared on the floor below them. A keyhole appeared in the sky as they both leapt back and held their Keyblades diagonally, the ends still touching. A single beam shot out from them as they opened a new path.

"Okay!" Donald cheered.

"Guess it's about time to be movin' on." Goofy said.

"You shall be missed," the Emperor said.

Balle turned to the Emperor. "…Is it okay if we come back to visit?" He asked.

"Of course," the Mulan replied happily.

"We will look forward to your return," Shang added.

Sora smirked. "Play nice you two," he teased Shang and Mulan. They became flustered.

"Whoa!" Shang cried. "Watch it, soldier!"

Mulan giggled as Mushu jumped onto her shoulder. "Good-bye, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Balle!" she called, waving them bye, as they walked down the stairs. Balle looked back just before the Gummi Ship beamed them up.

"Bye, Mulan." he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh, by the way, I forgot to do this in Chapter 9!**

 **Obtained**

 *****Cure Magic*****

* * *

Balle watched as the Land of the Dragons grew smaller and smaller. Sora and the others were talking, but Balle paid minimal attention to their conversation. He was thinking about that dream and when he was fighting that member or Organization 13. Who was that guy? And what was he doing in his heart? There was also the whole Dark thing. Sora and the others had told him how badly she reacted to Shan-Yu knocking him out. It was touched that she cared about him so much. What would happen when he was seriously injured? He didn't want to think about it. Balle blushed when he thought about her glomping of him. She refused to let go for all of ten minutes, and still he had to pry her legs from around his waist while murmuring consolations. Sora didn't help things with his endless teasing, or Mulan's giggling. His thoughts were broken by Sora calling his name.

"Hey, Balle!" Sora called. "Where should we go?"

"Huh?" Was Balle's intelligent reply. Sora rolled his eyes and grinned, noticing the still present blush. "Don't even start, gaki!" Balle growled. Sora raised his hands in surrender, stupid grin still in place.

"I didn't say anything!" he chuckled. "Anyway, where to?" Sora asked pointing out the window. Balle looked out. A new path had opened, leading to a coliseum, but there was till the castle left to be explored. Choices, choices...

"There's only one way to solve this..." Balle declared. He pointed at the coliseum then the castle. "Eeny, meeny..." Donald groaned while Sora burst out laughing.

"That one!" Donald shouted pointing in a random direction, which happened to be the castle.

"Fine, thanks for stealing my thunder, showoff~!" Balle pouted. Sora snickered and piloted the ship towards the castle.

* * *

After going through the Gummi Route, the four of them walked into the entrance hall. It was very dimly lit, most of the light being provided by the moon.

"It's huge!" Donald exclaimed.

"And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy added.

"I wonder who lives here." Sora thought out loud. This was answered by a loud roar the vibrated throughout the castle.

"There's our answer..." Balle muttered. Apparently Goofy recognized the roar.

"Hey, does anyone else recognize that?" he asked them.

Sora began to think, then the roar was sounded off again. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "That's the Beast!"

"Yeah!" Donald agreed.

"The Beast?" Balle asked. "As in the one that helped you in Hollow Bastion?"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe we should check up on him." Goofy suggested. Just then a Shadow streaked across the floor and into an open door.

"Look!" Sora exclaimed.

"C'mon!" Donald demanded as they all ran in after it. Donald peaked his head through the door. "Where did it go?" he asked as he stepped in. The others followed him, though they didn't spot any either. Balle's attention was drawn to a shining rose in a glass container. He also noticed Donald creeping up to it greedily.

"Donald..." he warned. Donald ignored him and was about to reach for it when a Shadow appeared before him. Quacking in surprise, Donald leapt back.

"Found it!" he exclaimed as they all drew their weapons. Balle looked around, they were surrounded by nothing but Shadows, however there were a _lot_ of them, and it seemed like every time they destroyed one, two more took its place.

"Aw, c'mon, _enough_ already!" Sora whined.

"Somebody _help us!_ " Donald shouted.

Suddenly the doors banged open, causing everyone, even the Heartless to stop and stare. From the doors emerged a being that resembled several wild animals. It wore a torn purple cloak and dark blue pants. It's fur was brown and had blue eyes. The Heartless jumped at it, but the creature swept them away with an irritated roar.

"Just in time!" Sora exclaimed happily as he extended his hand for a high-five. The Beast gave him a cold stare and slammed him into the walls. Donald quacked in outrage before he and Goofy were also slammed aside. Balle simply stepped out of his way, not looking forward to being shoved violently aside. Beast then picked up the case containing the rose as though it were precious to him and walked out, ignoring them all.

"What was his problem?" Balle asked as he help Sora stand up.

"Gee, do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?" Goofy asked concerned.

"With this many Heartless around, _something_ must be up." Sora said logically.

"Why'd he have to do that?" Donald muttered as he rubbed his cheek. Balle pat his shoulder sympathetically as he followed the Beast out the door.

"Let's see what's up!" Balle said. The others agreed and followed him into the entrance hall. Balle looked around and spotted Donald staring at something. Apparently Sora noticed this as well.

"What is it?" the boy asked. Donald turned to them slowly.

"I just know I saw a lady at the top of those stairs..." Donald replied. Balle looked up and saw no one.

"Well..." Goofy started. "If the Beast is here in the castle, then that lady musta been Belle, right?"

"Yeah, maybe." Balle agreed. Sora nodded.

"Belle might know what's happened to the Beast, too." he suggested.

"C'mon! Let's go find her!" Goofy said. They all nodded and proceeded to follow Donald up the stairs he thought he saw Belle on.

* * *

As they entered the east hall, Sora turned to them and made a 'shh' sound. Goofy covered his mouth. They quietly approached a door when they heard a woman's voice say, "Oh, what am I going to do?"

Sora silently pointed at the door, indicating that the lady, Belle, was inside. Donald nodded then walked to the front of the door. "Okay," he muttered, and charged at the door.

"Donald!" Sora and Balle hissed. Just as Donald was about to crash through, the door swung open, making Donald fall flat on his face. Balle, Sora and Goofy burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Donald shouted, his face clearly showing anger and embarrassment. "Who opened the door?"

After getting their laughter down, they peaked through to see a woman in her early 20's with brown hair and eyes, a white shirt under a blue dress of some sort, a belt around her waist, and brown shoes. She was beaming at the duck. "Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" she exclaimed as she recognized Donald. She picked him up and hugged him tightly making him begin struggling against her. She caught sight of them hiding behind the door and gasped. "Sora! Goofy! And who are you?"

"Hiya." Sora greeted with a smile. "This is Balle, our new friend."

"Nice to meet you, but I think Donald would like you to put him down." Balle said with a chuckle.

"Yes! Put me down! _Put me down_!" Donald shouted. Belle gasped and put him down with an embarrassed smile. Donald collapsed to the floor as his eyes became dizzy.

"It's nice to meet you too, Balle." Belle said. Donald recovered and stood next to them.

"Where's the Beast?" Donald asked. Belle looked sad.

"Oh, he must be in the west wing." she said. "We don't talk like we used to."

"Did something happen?" Sora asked concerned. Belle nodded.

"Isn't that why you're here?" she asked. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Not exactly." Goofy said. "But we can still help!" he added hastily upon seeing Belle's devastated look.

"Since we're here and all." Sora said. Balle and Donald nodded in agreement.

"So the Beast won't talk to you?" Balle inquired. Belle nodded again.

"He's been acting strange lately." she said thoughtfully. "The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but..."

Sora interrupted her. "Wait a second. Who locked who up?" he asked confused.

"The Beast locked up his servants." Belle explained.

"What?" Balle asked. "Why?"

Bell shook her head. "That's what I don't know."

"Well then!" Sora exclaimed while running out the door. They waited for a few seconds and he came back in. "Where's the dungeon?"

Belle sweat dropped and said, "The dungeon is in the west wing."

"Alright, _now_ we can go." Balle declared as they began their trek towards the west wing.

* * *

"It's really bright in here." Balle commented once they entered the west wing.

"There should be an entrance here somewhere..." Sora mumbled as they looked around. Balle looked around and spotted a wardrobe at the end of the hall. He walked up to it and spotted a door behind it. Balle went to the left and began pushing it.

"Hey guys, I found it!" Balle called to them. The wardrobe suddenly grew a face and glared at him.

"Do you _mind_?" it scolded in an English accent. They all gaped at it or rather, her as she scooted back into place. Once she was back in position she fell asleep.

They went into a huddle and spoke softly among themselves. "What are we going to do? The door to the undercroft is behind that wardrobe!"

"Well, we can try to push it…" Donald suggested.

"Or ask it to move so we can go through," Goofy suggested as well.

"I don't know… what do you think Balle?" Sora asked the raven haired boy. Getting no response, he turned to where Balle is… or was.

"Excuse me madam," Balle said to the wardrobe, getting the others' attention.

The wardrobe woke up and looked down at him. "Yes?" She asked.

"Um… sorry for waking you up earlier, but can you move over so we can go to the door?" Balle asked politely, sweat-dropping a bit.

"Why do you want to go to the door behind me?" She asked.

"We were asked by Belle to rescue the servants the Beast threw in the dungeon," Sora replied as he and the others walked up next to Balle.

"Oh, it's about time," the wardrobe smiled.

"May I ask you something?" Balle asked politely. After getting a nod he continued. "Why are you well... alive?"

"Oh, well, I used to be human, you know." she said. "That is, until the enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast."

"The prince is the Beast?" Donald shouted.

"The Beast is a prince?" Goofy asked in equal shock. The wardrobe nodded.

"It was a cold winter night…" They began to listen. "And that's all you young yens will here before you rescue the others." They all fell over. "Now hurry, the dungeon is damp and chilly. Certainly no place for a clock!"

"A... clock?" Balle repeated. She sighed.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Alright then, let's get going!" Sora said as he opened the door. They walked into the undercroft, where they saw a stone door with the figures of two monstrous-looking guardians on the sides of the keyhole. Donald ran to door and tried to push it open. The figures' eyes glowed yellow for a second. Donald quacked in surprise and jumped back. The figures turned black and started to move. They glanced at the four of them as they drew their weapons. Then two more clawed hands covered the lock from the other side of the darkness.

Balle ran forward, dodging the fists as he goes and whacked the hands on the lock. Thanks to Scan ability, Balle can see the weak spot of his enemies. After a couple of seconds, the creature (called Thresholder) slammed Balle with its fists throwing him back. Balle quickly used Aerial Recover, another move that he learned, and landed on his feet. Then a few bat like Heartless with hooks as their tails, called Hook Bats, appeared in the room. Donald focused on those, while Sora, Balle and Goofy worked on the Thresholder. Pretty soon, the Heartless was beaten enough that it lost its grip.

Sora jumped up and pointed his Keyblade at the lock and shouted, "Freeze!" A clicking sound was heard, and something black flew out. The Thresholder turned into stone.

"That's what's controlling it!" Balle shouted as he began attacking it. It didn't fight back, but after being destroyed, it flew back to the Thresholder and resumed the cycle.

"Balle!" Sora called. They stood together, pointing their Keyblades at the Heartless.

"Light!"

"Give me strength!" The beam of light their Keyblades produced struck the lock dead center, destroying the Heartless. The Thresholder dissolved into dust.

"Finally..." Donald muttered.

"C'mon, we've got to save those servants!" Balle exclaimed as he walked to the door. They nodded and went through the door.

When they walked in, it didn't seem like anyone was there. "Um… this is the dungeon, right?" Sora asked, confused. There was just a clock, a candlestick, a teapot and a teacup.

"You mean there's no one to rescue?" Donald asked, looking around for the servants.

"Did someone say 'rescue'?" A voice, with a French accent, asked.

"Shh!" Another warned the first then said with a British accent: "It might be _them_."

They looked around in confusion. "Oh, but they seem like nice boys to me," a woman, in a British accent, said.

"We _are_ nice, we're your friends," Goofy said with reassurance, trying to seek out the source of the voices.

"Yeah, we were asked by Belle to rescue you guys," Balle added, looking around for the source.

This seemed to relieve the voices. The clock, candlestick, teapot, and teacup jumped off their respective platforms and walked over to them. "Whoa!" Balle exclaimed. The others were in similar states of shock.

"I'm Sora," the Keyblader introduced himself. "Donald. Goofy. Balle." he continued, indicating the others.

"What are your names?" Balle asked.

"Oh yes, where are our manners? I'm Lumiere," the candlestick introduced himself.

"My name is Cogsworth," the clock introduced himself, then Donald picked him up. "Hey, stop that!" He complained as the duck shook him. "I am self-winding, sir! Put me down!" Donald and Goofy continued to inspect Cogsworth with curiosity.

"And you can call me Mrs. Potts," the teapot introduced herself. "And this is my son, Chip," she continued, indicating the teacup with a chip missing.

"So how did you guys get this way?" Balle asked them.

"It's a long story," Lumiere replied.

"It was a cold winter's night…" Mrs. Potts began as she and Lumiere went back to their respective spots.

"An old beggar woman came to the castle seeking shelter…" Cogsworth continued for her until Donald started messing with the swing. "Hey, stop that at once!" Cogsworth snapped at him as he shut the door with the swing.

Balle laughed silently. "Hey Donald, put him down," Balle said. Donald sighed and put Cogsworth down.

Cogsworth then cleared his throat and continued, "…however, the Master turned her away because of her… meekly appearance."

"The beggar woman warned him not to be fooled by appearances, yet he still turned her away," Lumiere continued, then mused: "The Master wasn't very… princely back then, and he's… how should I say it… cruel."

"LUMIERE!" Cogsworth scolded.

"Then the old woman's ugliness melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress," Mrs. Potts continued. The others don't like where this is going…

"Did the Beast… or should I saw the Prince… ask for her forgiveness?" Balle asked.

The servants glanced at each other nervously. "He did… but because of the Master's refusal, she put a curse on him, into a shape of what she thought his heart is like," Cogsworth replied.

"And to further punish him, we were cursed as well," Lumiere added.

"Let's get the enchantress!" Donald suggested.

"Oh heavens no, dears" Mrs. Potts shouted.

"When did this all happen?" Balle asked.

"I would say close to ten years ago." Cogsworth estimated.

"The enchantress is long gone after putting the curse on the whole castle," Balle replied, and then added: "Besides, what's done is done."

"Anyway, do you guys know what's up with the Beast?" Sora asked, "He's been acting strange."

"We don't know, but we think that something is messing with his head," Lumiere replied. Balle somehow had a distinct feeling of who it is but couldn't place who it is.

"Yes, it's like he's turning heartless." Cogsworth said.

"A Heartless?" Donald shouted in shock, and the others are in shock to.

"If they're involved, then it's a good thing we're on the job," Sora said, with determination.

"Alright. Let's talk to the Beast." Balle nodded.

"Splendid!" Cogsworth exclaimed, pleased that they'll help.

Lumiere hopped off from where he stood and went to the door. "Come on Monsieurs!" Lumiere called to them, "I know a secret passage!" They all nodded, and followed the French candlestick out the dungeon.

They followed Lumiere to a balcony at the undercroft. On it was two suits of armor that looked impassable, and behind them was a door.

Cogsworth walked up to the front of them and cleared his throat. "Please make way for our guests!" He commanded. To the quartet's amazement, the suits of armor stepped to the side and stood still once more. The door that was once blocked slowly swung open, and all of them walked through.

As they entered the secret passage, Balle looked around. "Okay, where do we go from here?" He asked the servants.

Lumiere looked at Ash. "Ah, there is a secret door in this hall," he replied, "And it is hidden by a strange contraption."

"What sort of contraption?" Sora asked.

"Observe," Cogsworth stated, getting everyone's attention. He jumped up to a handle that swung a switch down with his weight. Four lanterns dropped down in various parts of the passage, and one was right next to them. It seemed to be covered in darkness.

"If we can light all the lanterns here, the way can be revealed," Lumiere explained, "However, the lanterns are already lit."

"Can't ya just throw some water on 'em?" Goofy asked.

"I could, but the flames on the lanterns are enchanted," Mrs. Potts replied, "If only we could use the power of light…"

Sora was hit with an idea. "How about I use the Keyblade?" He asked as he summoned his weapon. Sora used the light to shut out the darkness, Mrs. Potts put out the flame with water, and Lumiere lit the lantern with a normal flame.

"Wonderful!" Lumiere cheered.

"Just three more to go!" Mrs. Potts cheered.

"Piece of cake!" Sora said, putting his hands behind his head.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that, Monsieur," Lumiere warned. They all looked at Cogsworth, who was struggling to keep himself up. "You don't expect Cogsworth to hang there forever, do you?"

Cogsworth was outraged. "What? Why? Lumiere! You-" He began to say until someone grabbed him and put him down. He looked up and saw Balle holding the handle.

He looked down at the clock. "Don't worry Cogsworth, I'll hold it for you," he said with reassurance, "I'll wait here until you guys are done."

Cogsworth took a deep breath of relief. "Oh, thank you Sir Balle," he thanked.

Balle smiled. "You're welcome," he said.

The task was done and everyone regrouped at the end of the hall. "Now the secret door should open," Lumiere said.

Goofy looked around in confusion. "But, I don't see any door," he said, a tad worried.

"Don't worry," Lumiere said, brushing away their worry. "Just push on that stone, the one that's sticking out."

Balle nodded and walked up to the stone and pushed it in until it was even with the rest of the wall. There was rumbling happening beneath their feet, and a portion of the wall in front of them dropped down to reveal a hidden passage to the west hall.

Lumiere stepped forward. "Well, I'm going to check on the rest of the castle," he said to them, "I fear my absence has been too long." He went out, and Mrs. Potts did the same.

Cogsworth turned to face Sora. "We need to go talk to the prince," he said, "I'll be waiting for you at his room at the end of the west wing." Then he walked out. The quartet did the same.

* * *

After battling the Heartless along the way, Balle walked up to the door to the Beast's room. He was about to open the door when he heard voices on the other side of the barely closed door. They were about to ask what was wrong when Balle silently shushed them. He took a peak into the room. He looked around the room before he saw the Beast's back. It seemed he was staring at something.

"It's time, you dealt, with Belle," a person said, sounding like an elder man. "She's going to take everything you have," the man continued, walking to the center of the room revealing him to be wearing a black coat with a his hood covering his face, "Your castle, your precious rose. And then… your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger, will make you strong!"

"I have enough of strength," the Beast said, "All I want now is-"

"What?" The man asked him. "To love, and to be loved in return? Who could ever love a beast?" The Beast turned to him and roared in anger.

Balle narrowed his eyes at the person. He looked away from the door and to the others. "C'mon! There's someone talking to the Beast! It looked like an Organization member!"

"The Organization? C'mon, let's get in there!" Sora exclaimed. He kicked the door open and they burst into the room, drawing their weapons. The man turned to face them.

"See? She has accomplices," he said to the Beast. The man waved his arm and a barrier appeared behind the Beast and the quintet, then he disappeared.

Sora walked to the Beast. "Hey, Prince!" He called out to the Beast.

The Beast didn't seem to hear him. He looked up and roared. Then he lunged at the group. Everyone got out of the way. The Beast glared at them and roared. "That doesn't look good." Balle muttered as they saw some kind of dark aura surrounding the Beast. The Beast charged at them, but Cogsworth appeared out of nowhere.

"Please Master!" the clock cried. "Compose yourself!" he hit the Beast with some kind of energy, sending him flying back. Cogsworth began gathering more energy, Ash and Sora protecting him as he did so. After enough energy was gathered, he sent it at Beast, making the Beast drop to his knees. Cogsworth ran over to him.

"What happened?" He asked. "Cogsworth? What's going on?"

"Well, Master... ah, you see... that is..." Cogsworth stuttered. "How shall I say... ah, actually... mmm..."

"Well, to start, you threw all your servants into the dungeon." Ash said while crossing his arms. "Name's Balle, by the way."

"I did what?" Beast asked in disbelief.

"Uh… you did!" Cogsworth replied, hesitantly.

"Who was that guy you were talking to? The one in the black coat," Balle asked.

The Beast thought for a second then gasped. "Xaldin!" He exclaimed. He growled. "That's his name. He came from the darkness. He… he used my anger to control me!" He looked down to the ground. "He turned my sorrow, my pain, my anger… and turned it all into rage!" He looked at his hands solemnly. "There was nothing I can do; I could no longer see the truth…"

"Hey, don't feel bad," Balle said, trying to cheer him up. "It's not your fault that Xaldin manipulated your emotions. You didn't know that."

"Yeah! And you threw your servants in the dungeon, so you can protect them!" Goofy added.

"Yes, Master!" Cogsworth threw in his two-cents. "We've all seen how kind you can be."

"Was that it? Was it to protect them?" The Beast asked.

"We think so, and so does Belle," Cogsworth replied.

"Belle!" The Beast exclaimed, then he sighed and looked down. "I've mistreated her… I've mistreated her and been so selfish."

"She didn't say that," Balle said.

"She would never tell anyone of my cruelty," the Beast quickly replied. "She's too good."

"You see?" Cogsworth whispered to them. "I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly."

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" Sora suggested. Beast looked away.

"But..."

"Hey!" Balle exclaimed. "No excuses!"

"Yeah, we'll go along with you!" Sora said grinning. Beast gave a sigh.

"Very well, and... thank you."

"Alright, let's go!" Balle said as he and Sora dragged Beast out of the room.

* * *

After defeating the Heartless that got in the way while they were going to Belle's room, and Balle seeing the Beast's abilities, they made it to the room. But all they saw was the wardrobe.

"Master!" The wardrobe exclaimed.

"Don't worry, he's back to normal," Balle said, calming the wardrobe down.

"Where is Belle?" The Beast asked.

"Oh, she left," the wardrobe replied, "Saying something about going after a man in black…"

"WHAT?" The Beast roared, scaring the wits out of Donald and Goofy. Sora and Balle were unfazed. "Why doesn't she do what she's told?"

The wardrobe turned away from him. "Temper, temper!" She said, obviously used to his temper, "Her spirit is what makes her special, you know."

"If Belle is following Xaldin, then she's in trouble!" Balle exclaimed.

"Well then, we gotta find her!" Sora suggested. Beast nodded, and they all ran out of the room.

They got to the entrance hall when they heard Belle's voice. "I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!" She shouted.

The group looked around for the source. "Belle! Where are you?" The Beast yelled.

"Beast! Help!" Her voice replied. They turned to the doors behind them. "I'm in the ballroom!"

The five quickly ran to the doors and burst in, where they saw Belle running from something. "Belle!" The Beast exclaimed.

"I'm alright!" Belle she shouted as she ran outside to the porch and closed the door. From the ceiling, a Heartless wrapped in chains tried to get her. It turned around and spotted them.

Infuriated by this, the Heartless roared, then it flew to the middle of the floor and jumped in. As it popped out, the whole room became coated with darkness. Before they knew it, the whole ballroom became a dark arena.

"Oh boy…" Balle said as they got into fighting stances. He quickly scanned the Heartless and found its name to be Shadow Stalker.

The Heartless then flew up to the chandelier and merged with it. The chandelier dropped down and started to attack with flames. Sora and company attacked the chandelier until the Heartless was weakened, and then Sora used his Keyblade to release the Heartless.

"Did we beat it?" Donald asked as the Shadow Stalker began to pant.

Then it roared and covered itself in darkness. "I'll take that as a no…" Balle said, then the chains began to get sucked in.

A few seconds later, the dark cocoon suddenly burst and a Heartless with an extremely big jaw with blue thorns around it and orange hair.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed.

They went into their fighting stances again as the Heartless, that Balle and Sora identify as the Dark Thorn, turned invisible. Balle tried to find it until something grabbed him and threw him to one of the pillars. Balle quickly recovered and grabbed one of the pillars and used the momentum to swing back to the Dark Thorn and whacked it on the head.

"Nice!"

Dark Thorn suddenly became transparent, though not invisible. They managed to continue to attack it by looking for its silhouette. Balle ran to the Heartless, jumped onto its head and jumped high up onto the chandelier. He grabbed the chain that held the chandelier to the ceiling and forced it down. When it smacked the ground he shouted to the others, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

They comply and moved out of the way. Then Balle spun the chandelier, making it spin and move around the room. One part of the chandelier caught the Dark Thorn and dragged it along, making it turn visible. Balle quickly jumped off and the Dark Thorn was thrown when the chandelier rose up to the ceiling. It suddenly grabbed Sora and began spinning wildly. Sora was thrown at frightening speeds.

"Sora!" Balle called as he held out his hand. Sora nodded and grabbed it, the momentum causing Balle to begin spinning at incredible speed. Balle then flung Sora at the Heartless, the Keyblader slashed straight through. The exterior of its body cracked, and it shattered into many fragments of darkness which vanished. The ballroom immediately turned back to normal.

"Nice work you two!" Goofy praised.

"Alright! We did it!" Balle shouted as he and the others cheered.

"So you think," a voice taunted them. They all looked back at the entrance of the room and spotted the Organization member.

"Xaldin!" Beast yelled, and they all ran to him.

"Farewell," Xaldin muttered, then he enveloped himself in darkness.

They all stopped as soon as he disappeared. "What does he want?" The Beast wondered.

"He's probably with the Organization," Sora answered. Beast turned to him. "Ever heard of the Nobodies?" Sora continued, "When a strong-hearted person becomes a Heartless, a Nobody is created too. The Organization controls those Nobodies."

"Yeah, and he was going to turn you into a Heartless, so they can get your Nobody and have control of it!" Goofy hypothesized and realized at the same time. They all nodded in agreement with the idea.

Goofy gave out a 'A-hyuck!' when Belle ran back inside the ballroom. The servants walked into the ballroom. The Beast walked up to Belle. "Belle… I'm sorry, I wasn't myself…" he said to her then he turned to the others for some help. Sora urged him onward. Beast sighed and looked at Belle again. "I really hope I didn't hurt you…"

Belle smiled. "Don't worry, I know you weren't yourself," Belle reassured. "But, you could at least change a little bit." Beast flinched at that sentence. "I wish you could start trusting me."

"Oh… I'm afraid time is running short," Lumiere remarked with worry.

The quartet looked at him. "Why's that?" Balle asked.

"Remember the rose?" Lumiere asked him back.

"From the Beast's room?" Donald asked.

"You see, if the Master learns to love and get love in return when the last petal falls…" Cogsworth replied.

"The spell, will be broken!" Lumiere finished.

"Really?" Sora asked, then crossed his arms. "You think he's going to make it?"

"We think so," Mrs. Potts said with a smile.

Goofy smiled as well. "Yep! I think your right!" He exclaimed.

"I _hope_ you're right," Sora remarked in disbelief. Then suddenly, the Keyblade appeared in his hand, as did Balle's Oathkeeper. They looked up at the ceiling and got into position. Back at the Beast's room, the rose's container levitated in the air and gave out a familiar glow. A bright flash of light appeared in the room and ended, meaning that they had opened another gate.

"What happened?" Beast asked as he and Belle walked up to them.

"The gate is open!" Donald shouted.

"Do you really have to go?" Belle inquired.

"We'll be back soon!" Balle responded. He noticed Sora picking up an emerald green stone off the ground.

"And if you heard anything about Riku or the King, the Nobodies, the Organization- anything at all, let us know!" Sora said after absorbing the spell. "See ya guys later!" Sora said as the quartet waved good-bye to them as the Gummi Ship beamed them up.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright, that's another world down!" Sora exclaimed.

"I guess that coliseum is next?" Balle asked. Sora's reply was cut off as the ship began shaking.

"Huh?" Goofy asked as they all watched space zip past them.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Sora muttered. "Is the ship moving all on its own?"

"Yup!" Goofy said. "Looks like we're headed toward Hollow Bastion." Balle looked out the window to see the ship entering a portal of some sort. After entering the portal, it looked as though they were in some long hallway, with a light at the end. Once they got to the other side, they saw Hollow Bastion come into view.

"Time to see what's up." Balle said as they landed.

* * *

"I wonder what's up." Sora thought out loud as they walked through the Borough. They turned the corner to Merlin's house when 3 Soldier Heartless ran out the door and vanished. They all let out sounds of surprise before rushing in.

They saw Merlin sitting on the ground, gasping for breath on his backside. "You alright Merlin?" Balle asked as he helped the wizard up.

"Yes, yes I am Balle," the wizard replied. He looked at them with a frown. "Well, now... took your time, did you?"

"Oh, was it you who summoned us, Merlin?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, yes." the old wizard confirmed. "But it seems I used too much power in doing so, and those infernal Heartless..." he let out an annoyed sigh.

"So what's up?" Sora asked.

"Well, I happened to stumble upon this in the Zero District." Merlin said with a snap of his fingers a book appeared in his hands. He handed the book to Donald and they all looked at the cover.

"Pooh's storybook!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"That's right." Merlin said with a nod. "I know you're a good friend of Winnie the Pooh, Sora - that's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of, course I fought back with some rather powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I..." he trailed off. "Now, just a moment. Leon and the the others need to hear this too. I'd better go find them. Be back in a jiffy." he said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I wonder how Pooh is doing." Sora wondered.

"Wanna find out?" Donald asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah!" Sora replied with enthusiasm.

Donald opened the book for Sora. Sora got ready to enter the Hundred Acre Wood. "Sora!" Goofy shouted.

"Cover for me!" Sora commanded, giving Goofy a thumps up and got back into stance. A bright flash occurred, making Goofy and Balle cover their eyes. Donald had to close his eyes. Balle opened his eyes and found that Sora was gone.

' _Well, we're not doing anything so...'_ "Hey guys, I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up when Sora or Merlin gets back." Balle said.

"You sure love your naps, Balle!" Goofy commented with a chuckle. Balle smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, what can I say, Papa loves him some beauty sleep." Donald and Goofy laughed and nodded. Balle sat on Merlin's bed and leaned against the bedpost. He closed his eyes and entered his subconsciousness.

* * *

Balle opened his eyes to the familiar scenery around him. His Station. Something felt... off. Balle glared at the surrounding darkness. "I know you're there." he shouted. Before him, a familiar cloaked figure stepped out of the darkness. "Alright, buddy. Who are you?" Balle demanded.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" the figure asked. "You really are dense!"

"Shut up, Nobody!" Balle growled. The person laughed at him.

"Well, then let's go over the basics." he said. "1. I'm a Nobody."

"Obviously." Balle growled.

"Temper, temper." the cloaked person taunted. "2. I'm in _your_ heart. Any of that ringing a bell?" Balle blinked and his eyes widened. "Yeah, that's it..."

"You can't be..."

"But I am."

"You're... _my..._ Nobody?" Balle asked. "But... how?"

"How what?" his Nobody asked. "How am I here? How was I created? Be more specific, will you?"

"How were you created?"

"When you sacrificed yourself to save Kingdom Hearts." he said simply. "The explosion from fighting a masked assassin stole his and you're heart, but the people who all respected you... when they cried for you, they each gave you a part of them. In essence, they gave you a part of their heart." Balle's Nobody slowly raise his hands towards his hood and lowered it. Balle stepped back. It was like looking in a mirror. He looked exactly like him, only a few minor differences. Firstly was his eyes. While Balle's were scarlet red, his Nobody's were brick red. And lastly, was a scar running across his face. "And I was born as Lexbal."

"Lexbal?" Balle repeated. "But, if you're my Nobody, then how are you here?"

"I merged with you."

"You _merged_ with me?" Balle repeated. "How? Why?"

"How? It was easy, all I had to do was come into contact with you."

"And when did that happen?"

"During your Awakening." Lexbal said. "In fact, I was the trigger for your Awakening. Since I had already gone through it, it forced you to do the same."

"Why?" Balle asked.

"Why? Because we are becoming one." Lexbal explained. Balle still looked confused. "The dream of all Nobodies is to become whole. Nobodies are only half a person. But the only way to become whole is to become one with your Somebody. In my case, you."

"So you just wanted to become whole?" Balle asked. Lexbal nodded. "So you're an Organization member?" Lexbal shook his head.

"I was. A long time ago." Lexbal pointed at his face. "See this?" he asked indicating his scar. "Their leader gave this to me. For turning traitor."

"Do you know what they're planning?" Balle asked him. Once again Lexbal shook his head.

"I left before they unveiled their master plan."

"So, why did you turn traitor?" Balle asked.

"To become whole." Lexbal replied. "I searched for a long time, and eventually stumbled upon your world."

"So... what will becoming whole do?" Balle asked.

"Well, its already been happening." Lexbal told him. "How do you think you were so skilled with the Keyblade with absolutely no training? It's because I've been training for years. Have you noticed how you have been enormously more mature and intelligent than usual? That's my personality blending with your's. It seems some of my memories are becoming your's as well."

"Like remembering Twilight Town." Balle said in realization. Lexbal nodded.

"Bingo! Twilight Town was my home." Lexbal looked upwards. "Looks like it's time for you to go."

"What?" Balle asked. "Wait!"

"We'll talk again some other time. And one more thing... Beware of your Shadowside..." Lexbal's voice echoed.

* * *

"Balle!" Donald cried.

"What? What's happening?" Balle asked bolting up. He looked around to see Donald staring at him and Goofy nowhere in sight.

"Heartless!" Donald responded as he ran out of the house. "Get Sora!"

"Right!" Balle shouted. He ran over to the book, unsure of what to do. He grabbed the book and started shaking it. Sora comically fell out, landing on his rear end.

"What was that for?" Sora whined, rubbing his backside. Balle was about to respond when Donald did so for him from outside.

"Sora! Balle! Hurry up!" the duck shouted.

"Donald?" Sora yelled back in concern. He quickly ran out of the house, Balle following him. They ran out to see Soldiers everywhere. They quickly joined the fray and soon there were no more.

"Sora, did you get the book?" Goofy asked. Sora's eyes widened as he ran back into the house.

"No!" Balle shouted. "It's gone!"

"Relax, Sora." Balle said as he reached into one of his side pouches. "I've got it." He handed the book to a relieved Sora.

"Thanks, Balle." Sora replied thankfully.

"You should go and check to see if Pooh's alright." Goofy suggested.

"Good idea." Sora said as he entered the book. Suddenly Merlin appeared in a puff of smoke. The old wizard looked around.

"And where did Sora run off to?"

"Well, you see..." Balle started.

"He's in the book isn't he?" They all nodded. Merlin sighed as Sora re-emerged from the book. "Couldn't be bothered to wait up for an old wizard, eh?"

"Sorry about that..." Sora said sheepishly. "Pooh's just fine by the way."

"That's excellent news." Merlin said. "This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Leon that I'd found it."

"It's a good thing that Balle saved it then." Goofy commented.

"Yes, yes..." Merlin agreed. "Now, the book isn't all that's cherished... This is for you, Sora."

He held out his hand and a charm with the picture of a baseball bat on it, appeared in a puff of smoke. He handed it to Sora.

"What's this?" Sora asked, looking at the charm.

"If you, or Balle, focus your heart, you only need to saw the word and an ally will help you out in battle," Merlin replied.

"Oh like Balle's Dark Magician Girl?" Goofy asked.

"I suppose." Merlin said, not really knowing what he was talking about. "Now go forth, with your friends by your side! I will transport you back to where you were before I called you."

"Thanks, Merlin." Sora said as they were beamed up by the Gummi Ship.

* * *

 **A/N: **I wasn't looking forward to naming Balle's Nobody Beallx or something more stupid like that. As for Balle's 'Shadowside... I'll need to make some**** **decisions.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Lexbal..." Balle muttered as the ship exited the portal.

"What?" Sora asked confused.

"Oh, nothing." Balle said. "Hey look, its that coliseum!" Sora looked out the window.

"Its Olympus Coliseum!" Sora exclaimed excited.

"Oh, yeah. With Hercules, right?" Balle asked. Sora nodded.

' _This should be interesting._ ' Balle thought.

* * *

 _ **(Theme song: THE DAY**_ ** _by Porno Graffitti) (A/N: I DON'T OWN THIS SONG! Just my OCs.)_**

 **(Instrumental)**

 _ **(**_ ** _The scene start with six light flashes showing Balle's true form.)_**

 **Shizukesa ga shimikomu**

 **you de iki wo tometa gozen goji**

 _ **(The next scene shows Balle standing up seeing his true form.)**_

 **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu**

 **Asu wa docchi da?**

 _ **(The scene switches back the true form then Balle reaches out to try to touch the form.)**_

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 _ **(Then Balle's true form lifted his head then turned to face Balle a little bit smiling.)**_

 ** _(This scene shows the title Kingdom Hearts appearing in the shadows when Balle's sun mark shined making Soleil Seekers completing the title.)_**

 **Keshite akenai yoru mo**

 **Furi tuzukete yamanai ame mo**

 **Kono rokudemonai sekai ni wa arun da yo**

 _ **(This scene shows Balle plunging in the darkness until a blue light appeared bringing Balle back to the light revealing it to be Aqua.)**_

 **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no**

 **Madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru**

 **Anata wo semete iru wake ja nain da yo**

 _ **(The next scene show Balle adventuring with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and eight silhouette Keyblade wielders that are under Balle's lead.)**_

 **Hitori kuusou ni asobu**

 **Soko de omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?**

 _ **(This scene shows Balle and Lexbal staring at each other until the scene changes to Balle facing his Shadowside. They stared at each others eyes which narrows starting the clash which reveals Organization XIII. Balle summons his Keyblades then blasted fire.)**_

 **Karami au meikyuu meikyuu**

 **Sore demo yuku to iu no?**

 _ **(This scene shows Balle fighting all the Organization members leaving him and Xemnas clashing blades.)**_

 **Chiisaki tabibito ga**

 **kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne**

 ** _(The next scene shows Sora running after Riku and Kairi who both vanished.)_**

 **Yuku atemo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW**

 **Hontou wa kowain ja nai no?**

 **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa**

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

 _ **(The last scene show Donald, Goofy and the eight Keyblade wielders attacking the Heartless and Nobodies which changes to Balle surrounded by pillars quickly standing up and unleashing the aura and form of Ultra Instinct. Then shows all the gang standing one by one at the beach watching the sunrise.)**_

* * *

The quartet stepped into the world after going through the Gummi Route. They had let Balle pilot the ship this time, and they surprisingly made it out unharmed. The pirate ship had been a pain, though... They now found themselves in a dark cavern.

The others were confused by their surrondings. "Are ya sure this is the coliseum?" Goofy asked.

"It's that way!" Donald exclaimed upon seeing a shinning staircase.

"Oh..." Sora muttered. "Guess we were a little off." They started to follow the duck when a scream caught their attention. They all looked back to see a woman with brown hair being chased by blue dog-like Heartless. She tripped and the Heartless surrounded her.

"Heartless!" Sora shouted. They ran over, but the dogs ran off upon catching sight of them. Sora held out a hand to help her up, but the woman shrugged it away.

"Thanks, but... I'm fine." she muttered. Sora kept his hand out and the woman took a good look at him. She stood on her own and asked, "And you're supposed to be?" she asked with a frown, arms crossed. Balle frowned at her attitude.

"I'm Sora." the boy introduced. "He's Donald, Goofy and Balle. We came here to see how Hercules is doing."

The woman looked at them in a calculating manner. "You know Wonderboy?"

"Wonderboy?" Balle repeated.

"Yeah, 'cause we're heroes, too!" Donald said sticking his chin up.

"Ahyuk, ya mean _junior_ heroes, Donald." Goofy corrected him in a whisper. Donald scowled at him as Balle snickered.

The woman chuckled. "Looks like we have a friend in common." she remarked. "Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg."

"So how's Herc?" Sora inquired.

"Wonderboy?" she asked. "Well, he's duking it out at the Coliseum every day. You know, 'a hero's work is never done' and all that. He's ready to drop, but he keeps fighting. Even Wonderboy has his limits, though. These opponents are bad news - special deliveries from Hades himself..."

"Hades?" Donald exclaimed.

"Right." Meg nodded. "Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happened to that kid..."

"Gawrsh..." Goofy said softly. "Sounds like you're more than just friends!"

Megara blushed. "Oh... uh, I mean..." she stuttered. Balle chuckled.

Sora smiled. "We'll go have a little talk with Hades." he said. "I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him."

Meg seemed taken aback. "You really want to do that?" she asked. "Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But... let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay?" she pleaded.

"Our lips are sealed." Balle said as he 'zipped up his mouth'. Meg smiled gratefully before walking back towards the Coliseum. Balle turned back to see the others already heading through the door to the Cave of the Dead. He quickly ran after them. They found themselves in a large room with little balls of steam floating around. They fought their way past some Heartless and made their way into a tunnel. Just as they entered they saw a figure in a familiar black coat streak past them.

"It's the Organization!" Donald exclaimed after the figure disappeared. They quickly ran after the figure. They had to fight their way past more Heartless and falling boulders. Balle and Sora were running full speed, when a Large Body Heartless appeared before them. Balle jumped and kicked off of its belly, flipping backwards.

"This is getting annoying." Balle muttered as he summoned his Keyblades. Sora grunted as he charged at it. Balle glanced behind them, Donald and Goofy were quite a bit behind. He turned to see the Large Body slidding over to him on its belly as a frightening speed. It knocked him back, sending him flying into the wall. "Why you..." Balle growled angrily. He raised his Keyblade to strike back when the cave began rumbling. All combatants looked upward was the ceiling came crashing down upon them. Balle dove to the side and rolled away. He looked up from his position on the floor to see a pile of rubble. It had squashed the Heartless, which Balle way thankful for, however, it also had the unfortunate side effect of seperating him from his friends.

"Balle!" he heard Sora call frantically. "Balle, are you okay?"

"What happened?" he heard Donald's voice demand.

"The ceiling crashed down and it separated us from Balle." Sora explained. "Just hold on, Balle! We'll get you out!" Balle looked at the large pile of rubble and shook his head.

"That will take way too long!" he called back to them. "Just go on, I'll go down this tunnel and meet up with you guys later!" It was silent as Balle waited for a response.

"Alright..." he heard Sora say after several minutes. "If you're sure. Just be careful!"

"No need to worry!" Balle yelled with a grin.

"That's when we worry the most!" he heard Goofy chuckle. Balle smiled faintly and began his trek down the tunnel. His eyes narrowed as he felt the shadows around him closing in, sensing he was alone. He suddenly found himself surrounded by Shadows.. The fight was taking forever. They just kept coming!

"This isn't good." Balle muttered as he was back into a wall. He saw his pocket flash and smiled, knowing what was coming. Dark appeared by his side, ready for battle. "Alright, let's go!" She smiled as they were both lifted into the air. Dark began firing bolts of black energy, while Balle was creating a flurry of magic. The Heartless were being destroyed by the second. Finally, Balle and Dark clasped hands as they each pointed a weapon at the Heartless, Dark's Energy Blast and Balle's Fire magic combining. " **Dark Burning Magic!** " The surrounding Heartless were engulfed in jet black flames. As they landed, Balle turned and grinned at her, only to turn scarlet when he felt her lips on his cheek. He began stammering and she giggled at him before winking and disappearing in her card. Balle just stood there attempting to recover his composure. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her card. He could of sworn he saw the card wink at him.

He was about to say something to her when he heard the sounds of battle up ahead. Quickly forgetting what he was about to say, he dashed to the sound, placing her card back in his pocket. He came to the end of the tunnel and entered a large room lit by blue torches. In the center, he saw a woman with pink hair fending off several Rabid Dogs with what looked like a cross between a gun and a sword. He sent two Blizzard spells at the dogs, causing them to run off. The woman turned to him. She was rather pretty. She wore a white jacket that was buttoned halfway, revealing she had a navel piercing in the shape of a rose and a brown mini skirt. She wore combat boots and a red cape.

"Thanks, but I could have handled that myself." she said coldly. Balle shrugged.

"I'm sure you could have, with that sword of yours."

"Gunblade." she corrected. Balle nodded.

"So who are you?" Balle asked. "My name's Balle by the way." The woman stared at him.

"Lightning." she said simply. "What are you doing down here?"

Balle was slightly miffed at the attitude but answered nonetheless. "My friends and I were going to see Hades before we got separated."

"Why?" she demanded. Balle was taken aback.

"To ask him to lay off one of our friends." Balle answered hesitantly. Lightning scowled.

"Don't bother!" she spat. She clenched her fist. "He'll either outright ignore you, or find a loophole, just piss you off!"

"What did he do to you?" Balle asked her gently. She rounded on him.

"That's none of your business!" she growled. Balle raised his hands in surrender.

"You're right," Balle agreed. "It's none of my business. I'm sorry."

Lightning took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "No, I'm sorry." she said quietly. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Well, if that's the way Hades is, my friends and I will just have to force him to." Balle remarked. He turned to her. "It sounds like you have a bone to pick with him, too. Why don't you come with me?"

She turned and stared at him. "I don't need your help." she said stiffly.

Balle blinked before shrugging and walking off. "Okay if you say so." he said. He had walked about fifteen feet when he was interrupted.

"Fine!" Lightning growled. Balle smirked and kept walking towards the other end of the room with Lightning in tow.

* * *

Meanwhile in a room, inside a skull-like giant statue (or is it a rock?) where a blue skinned man with a blue flame for hair, black Roman robe, and black eyes (where the white part is colored yellow); is sitting at a chair irritated.

With man are two imp-like demons. One is fat and colored magenta, and the other is skinny and colored teal. Also with them is none other than Pete.

"Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez Louise," the blue skinned guy grumbled while sitting in his throne-like chair.

"Ah, they're nuttin' but trouble, the whole lot of 'em," Pete agreed. "Now, what are you going to do about Hercules? He's made mince meat outta every fighter you sent at 'im." Pete started to laugh. "Pretty soon the Underworld's going to be standing room only!" Then he suggested: "Say, why don't you pick someone already dead and save him the trouble?"

The blue guy got up a bit in outrage, scaring the fat bad guy and the two imps, but then he calmed down as he reconsider the idea. "Dead…" He said then brightens up at the idea. "Dead is good! And I know just the warrior." Pete and the two imps still looked worried.

"Oh man… He's got that look again…" The magenta imp mumbled to the teal imp.

"Y-Yeah, I-I just hope that nothing would go wrong…" the teal imp replied back.

Hades walked towards a large pit and began chanting. The pit turned into a gigantic swirling green vortex. Pete walked over and gulped.

"By the by, uh... What's down there?" he asked. Hades walked up to him.

"Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon." he said casually. "This time I'm bringing out the _mother_ of all bad guys."

Pete looked up to the blue guy and saw how serious he was. Stepping back, he stuttered, "You d-don't say?" He backed up against the wall with the two imps. "Well… maybe I should go."

Hades summoned two fireballs in his hands and threw them into the pit. They exploded and some smoke rose out of the pit. The smoke slowly turned crimson, beginning to spark.

After a few moments, a figure stepped out of the dissipating smoke. The figure is a man with ruffled black hair with a vertical scar over his left eye, his face is partly hidden by his red jacket that's long and over his black suit with one of his arms out of the sleeve, hanging in the bag of the front of the jacket. A black belt went around his jacket, holding his arm back.

Once the figure's feet touched the ground, the pit behind him closed. The figure opened his right eye, as the left isn't functioning because of the cut, revealing his eye to be brown. Hades laughed, but became serious once again.

"Let's cut to the chase," he began, "Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I let you out of the slammer- no strings- you'll be as free as a bird." The man began looking around the place while the blue guy is talking, setting his eyes on Pete and the two imps (who backed to the wall in fear). "And all for one little job. Fight Hercules… in the Coliseum… to the death!"

The man, however, smirked. "This is _my_ story," he began, "And you're not part of it." He rested his blade, that seemed to appear out of nowhere, on his shoulder.

The blue guy was outraged. "Did you forget you're _talking_ to?" He demanded, "I am the Lord of the _Dead_!"

"Heh, no wonder no one wants to die." the man said. This was the scene that Balle and Lightning walked in upon.

The blue guy then turned red. "You are _fired_!" He roared then charged at the man, who blocked the attack with his sword. Balle summoned his Keyblades while Lightning drew her Gunblade.

"Hades!" Balle shouted. Hades spotted them, turning blue once more. His attention was drawn to the door opposite them, where three familiar figures emerged.

"You again?" Hades demanded. Sora and the others were confused, before they spotted Balle.

"Balle!" Sora cried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

The man had attacked Hades while he was distracted and threw him back. "Fight!" he shouted at them. Lightning smirked.

"Don't have to tell me twice." she said as she charged at Hades. The blue man knocker her weapon away.

"You... you're that girl that wanted me to find her sister." Hades said before smirking. "Tell me, did you ever find her?"

"Shut up!" she roared. ' _So that's why she hates Hades..._ ' Balle thought. Hades quickly turned red and tossed a fireball at the man, who dropped his guard there. He took the hit and was knocked down. Balle and Sora quickly ran over to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine, go!" he told them. Balle nodded and ran over to help out Lightning. She was knocked back, making her slide backwards.

"Something's wrong..." she muttered.

Hades smiled an evil smile at that. "That's right!" Hades said, "See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes. Comes with the territory." Balle charged at him and landed a three hit combo on him, knocking him backwards. Hades gaped at him before turning red. "How _dare_ you? How _dare_ you harm me in _my_ Underworld?" he screamed as the flames on his head reached enormous level. " _I am God of the Dead!"_ Hades was furious.

"This isn't good..." Balle muttered as he stepped back. Hades threw a fireball at him, but it was deflected by the man from before.

"We can't fight him here," he insisted. "We have to go... now!"

"But I've got to talk to Hades!" Sora complained.

"Don't bother, Sora." Balle said. "He wouldn't help anyway." Balle ran over and grabbed Lightning by the shoulder. "Let's go." She growled at Hades one last time before she followed he and the others out.

As they left the chamber, Sora and Goofy quickly closed the door. Donald gasped for breath. "Is he gone?" he asked.

"Don't count on it." the man said.

"Huh?" Sora mumbled in confusion. He looked over to his right and gasped out "Whoa!" when he saw Hades, leaning against the wall next to them.

Hades smirked at their surprised looks. "Leaving so soon?" He asked.

A barrier came up to their side, blocking the exit and Heartless surrounded Hades. "Oh great…" Balle moaned sarcastically. They figured the Heartless are holding the barrier, so they took care of those first while ignoring Hades. Finally, they got back to the chamber, Sora, Donald and Goofy were on the ground, exhausted. Balle was leaning against the wall with Lightning. The older man wasn't fazed at all, and simply stood there waiting.

Sora looked at the man. "Wow, you're really good," Sora remarked. "Are you some kind of hero?"

The man shook his head 'no'. "No. I'm no hero. I'm just an…" he began, then paused for a moment. "Auron." Goofy and Sora exchanged confused glances. "My name."

After they gave out an 'Oh…', Sora got up. "I'm Sora," he introduced himself.

Donald jumped on Sora's back, causing him to lose balance. "Donald Duck!" Donald introduced himself.

Then Goofy jumped onto Donald, making Sora lose balance some more. "Goofy!" Goofy introduced himself, then Sora collapsed because of their weight. Auron looked at the two leaning against the wall.

"And you?"

Balle helped the three to their feet before he answered. "I'm Balle."

"Lightning."

Auron turned to Sora and smirked. "It seems we were fated to meet," he said, "Looks like you could use a guardian."

Sora pushed Donald and Goofy off of him. "Guardian?" He repeated, "Thanks but no thanks." He stubbornly started walking out of the chamber. Balle just shook his head and began to follow him, Lightning trailing after. Auron chuckled and followed.

* * *

"I've got my Heartless all over the Underworld now," Pete told Hades as the Lord of the Dead walked back into his chamber after giving chase to the others. "You can leave those pipsqueaks to me. You just focus on turning Hercules into a Heartless! Then he'll be all mine!"

Hades suddenly ignited. "This is _my_ Underworld, you idiot!" He yelled, "I'll take care of it myself!" Pete quickly backed off. Hades looked out the window and snapped his fingers. A 20-foot three headed black dog with red eyes came up to it. "Cerberus, go!" He commanded. The dog started running after the six of them.

* * *

The six made it back to the entrance chamber and Donald tried to push the gate open. "What? It's closed!" he exclaimed. Sora and Goofy went to help him. It didn't budge.

"Come on, open!" Sora grunted. Balle noticed that the door was chained with a giant lock on it. ' _If Sora can do it, so can I.'_ he thought as he summoned Oathkeeper.

"Will that open it?" Auron asked.

"It should." Balle responded. He pointed it at the lock, but then they heard a roar behind them.

"What's that?" Lightning shouted, getting the trio's attention.

"Hurry!" Auron shouted, resting his sword on his shoulder. Then Cerberus came from the ceiling from nowhere. Balle nodded and pointed his Keyblade to the lock again. A blue beam shot out from the tip and entered the lock. The lock clicked open and disappeared.

"Cool…" Balle said as Donald and Goofy opened the gate and went through. Before Cerberus could block their path, Auron blocked it with his sword. Balle and Sora were about to leave the cave too after Lightning went through, but they looked back at Auron. They hesitated, but they went back to Auron. A barrier formed itself in front of the gate, preventing Donald, Goofy and Lightning to help them in battle.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy shouted. Lightning simply looked at Balle in concern.

Balle, Sora and Auron charged at the three-headed dog, with Sora and Auron attacking the heads on the sides and Balle attacking the center. They did considerable damage to Cerberus, but it got irritated, thus it spun around knocking Auron and Sora off. Balle was dragged along by the heads.

Balle managed to push the side heads away from him, then launched himself into the air. The center head was about to bite him until he blocked it with his Keyblade. One of the side heads tried to bite him there, but Balle pulled his Keyblade out and jumped into the air. He descended to the dogs and slammed into the top of the center head. "So long!" The center head slammed into the ground, causing the two other heads to slam into each other, knocking all three out at the same time. Needless to say, everyone else was amazed.

"Let's go before that thing wakes up!" Balle shouted, snapping them all back to reality. He, Sora and Auron ran out after the barrier fell. He and Auron began pushing the gate closed. The dog saw it closing and ran up to it snarling. Sora, Donald and Goofy taunted Cerberus as the gate closed and Cerberus crashed into it.

"Whew…" Sora muttered. Balle noticed something and looked around.

"Hey, where did Auron go?" He asked. Indeed, Auron was gone.

Sora shrugged. "He can take care of himself," he said casually. "Let's just go back to the Coliseum and meet up with Meg. Then we can try this again."

Balle just sighed as he followed them. Lightning followed silently.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meg was in the Coliseum lobby with the red-orange haired man. "C'mon Wonderboy, play hooky for the day," Meg insisted.

The man, known as Hercules or 'Wonderboy' to Meg, shook his head. "Sorry Meg, but I can't," he apologized. "They needed me… They came to see a hero." He stood up. "Besides, what does a hero need a rest for?" He tried to flex his arm muscles, but couldn't due to his fatigue. He waved her bye with a smile and walked to the arena. Though he sighed tiredly.

Meg sighed. "Sora, Balle… don't let me down…" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Hades and Pete were silent in his chamber.

"So let's see if I got this right…" Hades began. "That brats' Keyblades work on _any_ lock?"

"That's right!" Pete replied.

Hades laughed evilly. "Did I ever tell you about the _killer_ coliseum we have right here in the Underworld?" He asked. Pete shook his head. "It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool."

Pete slammed his fists on the table. "Then that's where we're going to end Herc the Jerk's winning streak!" He exclaimed.

"Problem," Hades interrupted. "Zeus locked it tight." Pete groaned at that. He noticed Hades looking at him, then his eyes widen as it hit him. "Exactly," Hades agreed, seeing that he'd gotten it. "Now, all we have to do is swipe that Keyblade and reopen the Underdrome!"

Pete chuckled evilly, but frowned. "But that Keyblade's kinda particular," he added in some bad news. "It won't work for just anybody. And those kids are no pushovers, either."

Hades thought about this. "I think this calls for a woman's touch," he said. He snapped his fingers, and a statue of Megara appeared in his hand.

* * *

Sora pushed open the Coliseum gates. The bright structure of Olympus Coliseum came into view. The five marveled at the sight before them. "Gawrsh, this sure brings back memories!" Goofy remarked.

"So this is the Coliseum?" Balle asked as he looked around. "At least we're out in the sun again."

"You can say that again." Sora said as they walked towards the Coliseum. Balle hung back and walked with Lightning.

"So, you asked Hades to help you find your sister. But he tricked you, huh?" Balle asked. She sighed and nodded.

"My sister, Serah." she whispered so only he would hear. "I haven't seen her in a long time, she's the only family I have left." Balle put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The doors swung open and Hercules slowly walked out. He sighed, tired, then he rejoiced as he saw the trio. "Sora! Donald! Goofy!" He exclaimed happily. "When'd you get here?"

"Hey Herc!" Sora said with a wave.

"Hi!" Donald shouted.

"Howdy there!" Goofy greeted him.

"You on another adventure?" he asked walking up to them as Meg appeared in the doorway.

Sora scratched his neck. "Yeah, trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless."

Herc laughed and he clasped hands with Sora. "Junior heroes, always busy!"

Sora grinned back. "You know it!"

The hero then noticed Balle and Lightning for the first time. "Oh, and who are these tow?"

"Hey there," Balle waved. "Balle du Dragon, and this is Lightning."

"Nice to meet you!" Herc said, patting him on the back. Balle's knees buckled but he managed to remain standing. All of them went into the lobby. Balle took a look at the trophies Sora and the others won.

"We usually come here to compete in the games," Goofy explained, "And at that area is where the Keyhole to this world used to be." He said, pointing to an open area.

"So, have you found those friends of yours yet?" Herc asked them as he sat on a pedestal.

Sora shook his head. "Still working on it." he said. "When we got here, we ran into Meg-"

Balle cut him off. "Mega trouble! So we had to help somebody out." he said poking Sora with his elbow. Meg smiled gratefully and Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Y- yeah!" Sora recovered. "We tried to go teach Hades a thing or two, but the Underworld drains all our strength."

"Don't suppose you have any ideas?" Balle asked hopefully. Hercules looked thoughtful.

"Well..." he began. "there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there."

Sora's face brightened. "Think we could use it?"

Herc smiled. "Sure, why not!" he said as he hopped off the pedestal. "I'll go get it for you."

"Thanks!" Balle grinned. He turned to Lightning and whispered, "Then we can go teach Hades a lesson about playing with people's feelings." Lightning turned to him and graced him with a small smile.

"But Hades is no pushover, even if you've got the Olympus Stone." Herc warned. "And I have a match today, so I can't go with you..." A light bulb went off in Herc's head. "Know what you need? Training! Why don't you talk to Phil?"

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed. "Good idea!"

Balle turned to his female companion. "What do you think?"

She nodded. "It's always a good idea to prepare before a big encounter." Balle nodded and the two followed the others out the door. The five of them walked into the arena where they saw a two-foot man with goat legs, horns, a goatee, and a mid-aged man belly; walking around some pots and looking at them.

Sora was about to greet him when he said, "How're feeling champ?" It seems to the trio, the goat man thought Sora is Herc. "Ya gotta rest up for tomorrow's match. No one doesn't want to see a hero all tired and worn out, capice? And remember those two things that I told you to keep in mind." He held out two fingers. "Eat, bathe, and sleep."

Now, while the goat man was pointing them out, Goofy counted them with his own fingers, getting three. Sora and Balle laughed at Phil's miscalculation.

The goat man heard the laugh, and turned around to pummel the person until he saw the trio. He was surprised to see the trio. "Hey, if it isn't the junior heroes!" He cheered.

"Lookin' good, Phil." Sora said, smiling at the satyr.

"Never better," he replied, then he asked: "So, you finally earned your 'true hero' wings yet?"

The trio's silence spoke for them. "Nope, you ain't got what it takes," Phil concluded.

"WHA?" Sora, Donald and Goofy complained. Phil finally noticed the other two.

"'Ey, who's this?" he asked pointing at Balle and Lightning.

"This is Balle and... erm... Lightning?" Sora asked for confirmation. Lightning nodded stiffly.

"Hmm, so you here to become heroes too?" Phil asked crossing his arms. Balle sweat dropped.

"Er, no." he replied.

"No?" Phil asked surprised. Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at him surprised. "Pretty much everyone who comes here is lookin' to be a hero."

"Then I must be a first then." Balle grinned.

"But he's pretty much a hero already." Sora exclaimed. "He saved all those people on his era!"

"I just did what I had to." Balle told him. Sora was about to say something when they heard Phil laughing.

"Now _that's_ a hero's attitude!" he said with a grin. He looked thoughtful. "Hey, pal. You look kinda familiar, we met before?"

"I don't think so." Balle said. ' _Wait, did he meet Lexbal_ _?_ '

"You sure?" Phil continued. "Well, if you wanna be a hero, then you came to the right place. You got what it takes, you got potential." ' _He reminds me of those other three..._ ' Phil thought to himself.

"So, what's up with you guys lately?" Phil asked, changing the subject.

"Well, we need to train so we can take on Hades," Sora replied.

"You? Take on Hades?" Phil repeated, then he laughed at them. He stopped laughing when he noticed them glaring and cleared his throat. "Anyway, if you want to take him on, then train hard. Got it?"

"You bet!" Sora said as he, Donald and Goofy entered the area with the pots.

"Well, this will be interesting..." Balle said, he was planning to watch when he felt himself be dragged away. He looked to see Lightning dragging him to a secluded area littered with various obstacles. "Lightning?"

"You. Me. Spar. Now." she grunted. Balle blinked as she walked a short distance away. She turned to face him, drawing her Gunblade and took a stance.

Balle summoned his Keyblades as he entered combat mode.

Lightning charged him before feinting left. Balle swiftly parried the blow and pivoted slashing at her abdomen. She flipped backwards, avoiding the blow. She lunged, slashing her blade upward. Balle sidestepped, but was caught off guard when she suddenly pivoted, slashing at his stomach. He barely blocked it when she continued her barrage, taking advantage of his surprise. He strikes were incredibly fast and precise. Finesse and agility. "You'll have to to better than that!" Balle smirked.

' _She's fast, but I'm faster!_ ' Balle thought as he ducked her side slash and tripped her. He did a series of flips to gain distance.

"Show off." Lightning accused with a smirk. Balle smirked back and hurled both Keyblades at her. She deflected the first one, but had to dodge the second. This was all that Balle needed, as he was already within striking distance. He summoned back his blades and the assault began. He was pushing her back steadily by raining blows on her Gunblade. He suddenly flipped back, catching her by surprise, as she had lifted her Blazefire Saber to defend. He then lunged, using the extra force to losen her grip on the blade. He then used the teeth of Oblivion to catch it in its grip and ripped in from her hands, tossing it aside. In a flash both Keyblades were at her throat, in a position reminiscent of a pair of scissors.

Balle could see the shock in her eyes, which slowly turned to acceptance and respect. "Good duel." Balle complimented.

"Yeah.." she said. They turned to see Sora, Donald, Goofy and Phil staring at them in amazement.

"Nice fightin', kid." Phil complimented. "You sure you don't want no training?"

Balle grinned. "You sure are eager about this, Phil." he teased. Phil stammered, making them all laugh at him. There attention was drawn to the exit, as Hercules walked through. Phil walked up to him.

"Listen, I gotta take off for a bit." the satyr said.

"Where to?" Sora asked curiously.

"None of your beeswax." Phil said. Sora sighed as the satyr walked off. They turned back to Herc.

"Sorry, guys..." the hero apologized. "The Olympus Stone has been stolen."

"What?" Sora exclaimed.

"By who?" Balle asked. Herc shook his head.

"We don't know who did it yet." he told them. "All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooded cloak. And he had accomplices - a bunch of creatures in white." Sora, Balle, Donald and Goofy all looked at each other in alarm. Lightning remained silent. "Someone you know?" Herc asked.

"I think so." Sora said slowly. "Hey, if we can get the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for a while?"

"Sure." Herc smiled. "By the way, have you seen Meg?"

"No." they answered.

"Oh," Herc said disappointed. "okay..."

"Feeling under the weather?" a voice asked from behind Herc. A blue hand lay on his shoulder. Herc spun around and glared at Hades. "You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description... you know what I'm sayin'."

"Oh, right..." Sora muttered then spoke in a louder voice. "Hades, we gotta talk!"

Hades rolled his eyes and flicked him in between the eyes, sending Sora to the ground. Everyone sweat dropped. "I came to share a bit of mildly-interesting news: Seems your dear, sweet little _Nutmeg_..." he disappeared, as Herc was about to attack him and reappeared behind him. "went and got herself lost in the Underworld."

"You mean you kidnapped her!" Herc accused.

" _Well, maybe_..." Hades said casually. "But why get caught up in the details?" Hercules whistled and a white stallion with blue hair and white wings and a unicorn horn flew to him. Hercules was about to get on until Hades said, "You can't leave now, okay? You've got a very important match today, against, um... the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of 'accidents' might happen."

"Yeah, accidents you cause." Sora accused.

"You're sick, Hades." Lightning said.

"Like I said: details, who needs 'em?"

"You're just a coward!" Herc yelled.

"Aw well." Hades said disappearing. "Can't all be heroes."

Herc crossed his arms, closing his eyes. Sora walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Can you handle this?" he asked.

"You got it!" Donald said with his hands on his hips. "We're heroes!"

"Junior heroes, Donald." Goofy corrected. Donald just glared at him.

"You take care of the Hydra." Sora said.

Balle nodded. "We'll take care of the rest."

Herc put his hands on Sora and Balle's shoulders. "I'm counting on you guys." He turned to the horse. "Pegasus, you gotta find Meg." he ordered. Pegasus nodded and took off, flying.

Sora turned to Balle, Donald and Goofy. "Alright, let's go!" he said as they ran off towards the Underworld's entrance.

"I'm going with you." Lightning called. Balle turned to her.

"Whatever you say, Lightning." Balle said as he turned. She nodded and he turned back.

"And, Balle?" she called again. He turned to her curiously. She gave him a small smile. "Call me Light."

* * *

"Phil!" Sora shouted as they saw the satyr laying on the ground.

"Ooh, ohh..." Phil groaned as he got up.

"What happened?" Balle asked him.

"I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black." Phil explained. "I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars."

"Dressed in black?" Donald exclaimed. "He's the one who stole the Olympus Stone."

"Where'd he go?" Balle asked. Phil gestured to the large door.

"To the Underworld." all of them turned towards the large door. "He's a bad apple, alright. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just in case Herc needed to take a break."

"Down here?" Balle asked incredulously. Phil smiled sheepishly.

"Heroes, eh?" Sora asked. "You could have just asked!"

"You're right!" Phil said. "Hey, kid. You wanna fill in for Herc?" he asked Balle, completely ignoring Sora. He, Donald and Goofy fell over.

"I meant us!" Sora shouted.

"Oh, good one..." Phil chuckled. Sora just sighed and began walking towards the door, hanging his head. A dark cloud was raining on him which he didn't seem to notice. Everyone sweat dropped as they followed him. They had to fight their way through Heartless and a blinding fog. They eventually made it out of the mist and saw a black cloaked person standing with their back turned.

"Huh?" the person, a young male, asked as he heard their footsteps. "Ah! You!" he cried in alarm.

"So that's the thief?" Lightning asked unimpressed. The Nobody bristled and took off his hood to reveal short blonde hair. He stared at Sora and Ash.

"Wait a sec..." he muttered. "Roxas?"

Sora blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Roxas?" the Nobody tried again before groaning. "Oh, its no use."

"What are you talking about?" Sora demanded. The Nobody turned to Balle.

"What about you?" the Nobody asked him. For some reason, Balle understood what he meant.

"I'm not going back..." Balle answered. His friends looked at him confused. A name flashed in Balle's mind. "Demyx."

"Haha, so you remember me? What AN HONOR!" the Nobody, Demyx said, taking out a slip of paper. "Let's see, here... 'If the subjects fail to respond, use aggression to liberate their true dispositions'... Right... Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..." he muttered the last part while putting the paper away.

"You're bizarre..." Sora said shaking his head. He gasped when Demyx took out a round object.

"So you _are_ the thief!" Goofy accused.

"Now that's just plain rude!" Demyx said as he raised the stone. It glowed gold as he was bathed in its light. He pulled out a blue sitar and the five got into battle stances. "Dance water, dance!" he cried as a hundred water forms appeared. They lunged at the water forms. Balle grabbed one by the tail and began flailing it about, destroying all its bretheren along with it. Sora grinned and copied him.

Donald was casting Thunder on the forms while Goofy hurled his shield at them. Lightning transformed her blade into gun mode and was firing rounds at them. Within thirty seconds, the forms were all gone. Demyx was panting heavily. Balle's eyes flashed with memory.

"You never were the fighter..." Balle muttered. Demyx sighed.

"Roxas, Lexbal... come back to us!" he said as he disappeared.

Sora rested his Keyblade on his shoulder. "Guys a broken record." he blinked and turned to Balle, who was picking up the Olympus Stone. "Alright, Balle. Explanations please."

"Yeah," Goofy said. "You seemed to know that guy."

"And who is Roxas?" Sora asked. "And Balle?"

Balle sighed. He wasn't looking forward to this. "I'm not sure who Roxas is." he told them. "But Lexbal... is... my Nobody."

Sora, Donald and Goofy blinked before their eyes widened. "WHAT?" Lightning just looked confused.

"What are you all talking about?" she demanded. They spent a few moments filling her in on the Nobodies and Orangization XIII. "So... if a Nobody is created by someone being turned into a Heartless, then how are you here?"

Balle smiled sheepishly. "Mine was a special case."

"Was?" Sora asked.

"Right after I lost my heart, it was returned to me. I was revived." Balle explained, not wanting to have to explain the whole thing. "He resides in my heart now. As we speak, we are still becoming one." Balle's eyes flashed with memory once again. This time the others noticed as well. "My Nobody was the original No. 13. Lexbal: The Forgotten Key." The others let all the information sink in.

"So what do you know about the Organization?" Sora asked eagerly.

"I don't have all his memories." Balle shook his head. "Just random tidbits come to me." Sora looked down in disappointment. "Anyway, we're wasting time! We're supposed to be rescuing Meg!"

"Oh, right!" Sora exclaimed. Balle looked at the stone and raised it above his head. All of them were bathed in the glow of the Olympus Stone.

"I can feel my stength returning." Lightning said in relief.

"Let's go!" Sora said. "Meg needs our help!"

* * *

There was a huge stone with the figure of Megara on the front and a keyhole in the center. It locked up a pillar of black and blue darkness. Sora pointed his Keyblade at it and unlocked it. A bright flash filled up the whole area and the rock was gone. There was a pillar of light instead.

"Meg!" Donald shouted.

"Almost there," Sora remarked, then they all stepped into the depression. The next thing they knew, they appeared in a big cavern. There was Meg, and Hades was next to her.

"Gee," Hades said in mock appreciation, "thank you so much!" After a moment, he muttered, "Now have a nice day," and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hang on Meg!" Balle said as he broke the bonds off of her.

Meg smiled at that, then she gasped. "Watch out!" She shouted, pointing behind them.

They turned and saw Pete, and a bunch of Hook Bat Heartless. "Aw, what's the matter?" Pete teased as the quintet brought out their weapons. "Can't fight in the Underworld? Boo-hoo-hoo!" Pete laughed.

"Better think again..." Sora muttered.

"Charge!" Pete shouted. The Hook Bats surrounded them, but the quintet took them all out. Pete summoned more, but Lightning shot them out of the air. Soldiers began appearing.

"Ugh!" Sora grunted as he took out another Hook Bat, "There's too many!"

Then some Hook Bats collided with Pete from behind. Hercules ran up to them. "Sorry I'm late," he said. Pete got up, but Pegasus came down and clopped Pete on the head, making him go down stunned again.

Hercules put Meg on Pegasus and ordered, "You guys get Meg out of here. I'll meet you guys up at the Coliseum."

Sora was confused. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

Hercules smirked and jabbed his thumb back to Pete, who got up from his double whammy. "I'm going to show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero," he replied.

They were reassured by this, and so they ran out of the cavern. Pete tried to follow, but Hercules got in his way.

* * *

They all reappeared back at the lock area, and Pegasus landed next to the quintet. "I'm not leaving him," Meg insisted.

"He'll be fine," Sora reassured.

"Look, even Wonderboy has his limits. He can't keep winning forever," Meg pointed out.

"Then we'll go back Herc up!" Balle suggested.

"Get Meg out of here!" Donald shouted to Pegasus. The winged horse flew out of sight, along with Megara.

The quintet went back and appeared next to Hercules. Sora and Hercules nodded at each other, and faced Pete and his Heartless. Balle felt a slight rumbling beneath him. "Aw no! The cavern is going to collapse!" He announced to the others. That means they had to beat Pete before that happened.

Sora jumped up and started attacking Pete. Donald, Goofy and Lightning focused on the Hook Bats. Pete formed a barrier around himself. "Ha, Pete's invincible!" He shouted.

Balle grinned and slammed into the barrier with both Keyblades, using them like a baseball bat. "Grand slam!" he yelled, sending Pete flying and bouncing everywhere.

And because of the barrier rolling around, Pete is getting green at the face. Fortunately (for him), Hercules punched the barrier, breaking it and sending Pete flying.

By now, the Heartless were taken care of. Pete got up. "Grr… I'll get you pipsqueaks for this later!" He shouted to them. "This place is starting to give me the creeps." He then ran out of the cavern. The rumbling took on a greater intensity, and they all ran out of there.

* * *

They came back to the Underworld entrance, meeting up with Meg, Pegasus and Phil. "Well, well, well. You really blew it this time, didn't you?" Hades' voice asked from overhead. He appeared behind the group. "So, Blunderboy, you're just a washout after all."

Sora grinned. "No one likes a sore loser," he said.

"Can it, Keyboy!" Hades growled.

"Then let me." Herc smirked. He walked up to Hades and said, "No one likes a sore loser, Hades."

Hades walked away. "Yeah, yeah, Styx and stones." he said casually. "Hey, maybe you should go check on that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are really falling apart up there." He disappeared. "Sorry to go so soon, but I have another diversion to attend to."

"Wait!" Sora cried.

"Falling apart?" Balle repeated. "That can't be good..." He followed as Hercules ran up the stairs. He stopped at the entrance to the Coliseum and let his jaw drop. Herc fell to his knees.

"This can't be..." he muttered. The Coliseum was in ruins. Sora ran out and barely dodged a piece of rubble flying at him. They looked up to see a giant dragon-like creature destroying everything. Phil, Meg and Pegasus ran over to Herc.

"Champ!" Phil sighed in relief. "You're safe!"

"I failed..." he whispered.

"It's not your fault!" Meg insisted.

"I left everyone unprotected." he suddenly slammed his fist into the ground. "Hades was right. I'm just a... a washout."

"Aw, come on, champ!" Phil snapped. "I didn't train you to think like that!"

"Wonderboy..."

"Phil's right." Sora said running up to them. "This is no time to beat yourself up."

Herc clutched his head. "I'm some hero..." The Hydra looked over to them and roared. Balle ran over to them.

"Hercules!" he shouted. "Snap out of it!" When he didn't respond, Balle growled. "This isn't the time to be wallowing in self-pity like some pathetic _child_!" Herc turned to him in shock, as did everyone else. "I'm not going to lie. This _is_ your fault..." Herc looked down in shame.

"Balle!" Sora hissed. Phil just stared at him, waiting to see what would happen until he thought he and everyone saw surrounding Balle is a complex silver, purple and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards.

"...you made a huge mistake, that means _you_ have to fix it. Take responsibility for your actions! This isn't something you can just blow off because you feel like it! Right now, this isn't about you, these people need your help. They need their hero! I'm not going to _babysit_ you. You're a fully grown man, _then_ _act like it_!"

"Balle..." Meg began.

"No..." Herc whispered. They all turned to him in shock. He looked up, determination burning in his eyes. "He's right. This is my fault, and I'm going to fix it!" He turned to Balle. "Thanks, Balle."

Balle smirked canceling the sudden aura. "Don't mention it." Herc turned to all of them.

"I'll need your help."

"Then you've got it!" Balle replied. The others nodded, still in shock over Balle's motivation speech. Herc grinned and the six of them went on to face the Hydra.

"That Balle is really something." Phil commented. Meg stared after them.

"He sure is..." she muttered.

* * *

The Hydra collapsed before them. Herc stabbed it in the head with his sword, ending its life. He then collapsed onto the broken steps of the Coliseum. "Give yourself a chance to rest," Meg ordered Hercules as they sat on the remaining steps. She glanced at the quintet. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lightning... Balle; I owe you big time."

"Balle du Dragon." Phil said from behind them.

"What is it, Phil?" Balle asked curiously. Hercules quickly stood, despite Meg's protests, and stood next to Phil.

"Though, we can't do it officially," he began then straightened up and spoke more formally. Herc looked proud. "I hereby dub thee: True Hero!"

"Eh?" Balle asked incredulously. Sora, Donald and Goofy gaped.

"The skill, the attitude, the determination, the courage, the motivation: You've got it all, kid. And you've shown us the ultimate power that not even a god can attain... Ultra Instinct! But I only saw it's quarter incomplete form so you got a lot of meditating to do to complete it. Remember that and you'll be fine." Phil said smirking.

"Hey!" Sora said excitedly. "What about us?"

"Mmmm..." he said inspecting them. "Hmm... nope." They fell over.

"Aw, man!" Sora said.

"Don't worry, you'll get there." Herc assured them. "As long as you train hard."

"Well, let me be the first to congratulate you." Lightning said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks..." Balle muttered. He looked at her in concern. "What are you going to do now?"

She shrugged. "I'll hang out around here for a while, help out with reconstruction and all."

Herc nodded. "We appreciate the help."

"Let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up." Sora said with a smile. "We'll take care of it!"

"Yeah, that's what heroes are for!" Donald exclaimed.

"Junior heroes, Donald." Goofy corrected. "Balle is the hero." Donald glared at both Goofy and Balle. Balle sweat dropped.

"Well, anyway..." Sora said sweat dropping as well. "We have to hit the road."

Meg smiled. "Okay, don't be strangers."

"We look forward to your next visit." Herc waved.

Lightning placed her hands on Balle's shoulders. "Take care of yourself." she glanced at Sora and the others. "You too. Whatever your names are." Everyone fell over.

"You don't even know our names?!" Sora asked in disbelief.

"No, nor do I really care." she turned back to Balle. "I'll see you again."

"Well, time to go." Sora said sweat dropping. "Oh! The Olympus Stone!"

"That's right." Balle said as he took it out. It suddenly began glowing. Balle and Sora looked at each other and nodded. They quickly opened the gate.

"What was that?" Herc asked.

"The gate is open." Balle said. "We'll be seeing you guys." They waved as the Gummi Ship beamed them up once more.

* * *

At a castle far from where the heroes are, a mouse-like being in a pink and red dress is looking at the skewed row of books in the library. "Hmm…" she mumbled, "I wonder where that old album could be?"

"QUEEN MINNIE!" She heard a squeaky voice call to her. She turned and saw two chipmunks, one with a black nose and the other with a red nose, running as fast as they could to her. They started jumping, like they had seen something horrible.

"There's some wrong in the Hall of the Cornerstone!" The red nosed chipmunk shouted.

"There are a lot of thorns everywhere!" The black nose chipmunk added. They ran back to the direction from where they came with the queen following them.

They went to the 'Hall of the Cornerstone' and Queen Minnie gasped as she saw big pointy thorns all over the place. Looking solemn, she said, "Oh, King Mickey, please come back soon. The castle is in danger! Donald, Goofy… Where are you?" She looked up at the ceiling, hoping that they would hear her…


End file.
